Classroom Assignments
by 2BeRini
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not be related to each other and will explore the various classes the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum has to offer. As always, any of the one-shots that relate to the "Lies" AU will be labeled.
1. Crossroads

**The Number 2: The Moon (Balance and Unbalance, Contrast and Opposite)**

The qualities shown by a 2 in personality are imagination, creativity and Loyalty. The number 2 represents two faces, on the other side, 2's are also moody, indecisiveness and withdrawn. When looking into the future the number 2 represents unbalance. We can predict events such as:

Conflict

War

Choice (Difficult choice that will have to be made)

Divorce

**Assignment:**** Write a story based on one of the events that can be foretold by the number Two.**

* * *

**Crossroads**

**(part of the "Lies" AU)**

* * *

It's a gray and cold day when Petunia opens her door and sees her (estranged) sister on her doorstep. No words pass between them as she stares at her younger sister's appearance. Lily looks tired, stressed and, Petunia determines, very unhappy.

"Would you like to come inside for some chicken noodle soup on this cold and blustery day, Lily?"

"I would like that very much, Petunia. Thank you," Lily replies, stepping into her sister's home for the first time.

She looks around the living room and it isn't what she expects from her sister. Lily expects a living room that looks unlived in; however, the room is the complete opposite. The room is tastefully decorated with framed pictures and beautiful furniture. Here and there, little touches, such as framed photos, a pipe resting on the table, toys in a corner, shows that the room is lived in. One photo in particular catches Lily's eyes but before she can look closer, Petunia calls her into the kitchen.

Even though they had not spoken to each other in years, Petunia falls into an old routine from a time when they were closer. Instead of prompting Lily to speak or filling the silence between them with useless chatter, Petunia gives her sister a serving of soup and a cup of tea. When they were girls, Petunia would fix her sister a plate of cookies and give her a glass of milk. Sipping on her own cup of tea, Petunia waits for Lily to tell her what has brought her to her doorstep.

"Remember the summer after my Fifth Year at Hogwarts," Lily asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do. I asked you three weeks in why you were spending so much time indoors and not with your freak friend."

"I started crying, which scared you. I told you what happened after my exams and what was said. And instead of feeling sorry for me, you said that –"

" – you were glad that he said something that you could deem unforgiveable, so you could dump him and be the pretty little cheerleader for the captain of the team. So how does this little trip down memory lane relate to your current problem?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm your older sister, Lily. I know when you have that forlorn/guilty expression across your face, which usually means you're having trouble. Tell me what is wrong."

* * *

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

* * *

Petunia listens patiently as Lily tells her everything. Lily tells her sister about the letter she received from Narcissa Malfoy as a wedding present ("Her wedding gift to me was a well-worded scolding about my treatment of her best friend and an unexpected peek into what she saw as my husband's true character. I didn't believe her.") and she relays how she found the hidden room with the Pensive and the vials of withdrawn memories.

"I've watched several of the memories when James was not at home, and they are not pretty. Everything he said about them was true. Their actions were just as bad if not worse as his housemates and I cannot believe that all this time, when I was berating him and his actions, all he was doing was defending his self and defending me."

"What I never understood, Lily, was how you went from hating Potter to dating and then eventually marrying him. Forgiving him for being a prat for years but not forgiving the boy you called best friend for years longer than you knew Potter. I understand what he said was hurtful – but did you ever think when the two of you were friends how hurtful it was for him when you to started judging him based on the reputation of his House and your housemate's opinions of him?"

An almost uncomfortable silence falls between the two sisters; however it doesn't last long when Petunia speaks.

"I apologize, Lily. I shouldn't have said that. It just – well, I've wanted to say that for years! I admit that I was jealous of Severus when you two were younger. It felt like he was taking my best friend away. And he was so – well, I know now why he was the way he was then, and I wasn't the most friendly person to him either. I always knew, however, he would watch over you while you were away. I always admired his loyalty. He stood up to me every time I was less than kind to you."

Lily silently cries and Petunia walks over to the other side of the table and hugs her sister. Despite everything that has transpired between the two of them, Lily will always be her little sister and she hates to see her hurting. Lily leans into her Petunia's embrace and eventually she composes herself. Accepting a cool, damp cloth from Petunia, she wipes her face and whispers to her sister –

"I think I want a divorce."

* * *

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

* * *

Petunia looks at her sister like she's grown a second head.

"You think you want a divorce? Why?"

"Because, I'm unhappy and I've felt this way even before I found out that my entire relationship with James is based on a lie. `Tuney, I love my son and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, muggle or wizarding, but I wish that I would have waited. I graduated and was engaged four months afterwards. Then I married James and soon after, I felt like I was just to fulfill his needs. James was so insistent on us starting our family as soon as possible although I wanted to wait so I could study to become a Healer. I gave in to his demands because I was tired of constantly explaining to him why I wanted to wait. He convinced me that I could be both – a mother and a Healer but Harry's almost two years old and although I'm taking some courses by post, in order to be successful, I need practical experience."

"Have you told Potter that you are ready to take the steps needed to be a Healer? Or are you being passive aggressive towards him?"

"A little of both – I've mentioned to him that I think Harry's old enough now to go to daycare part-time, but he always changes the subject by reminding me that we both have obligations. Then I get upset with him and stop speaking with him for days."

"I wish I knew what to say. I am happy being a housewife. It was my choice. It seems to me that you feel that since you married your husband that you haven't had much choice in your life and you're feeling resentful."

"I don't know what to do, `Tuney."

"Yes you do, Lily. The question is - do you have the courage to do it?"

* * *

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

* * *

It's late at night, early morning really, when James Potter stumbles through the front door. Past experience has taught him to keep out of the bedroom after spending a night with the rest of the Marauders. Waving his wand in a nonchalant manner, he lights the candles in the kitchen and jumps in surprise when he sees his wife, sitting at the table, still dressed in her day clothes.

"Lily, I did not see you there!"

"I wonder if you ever seen me."

"It's too late at night for you to be speaking in riddles, Lils. Can this wait till morning?"

"No, it cannot. I found the room, James, and I saw what was in the room."


	2. Unrequited

**Major&amp; Minor Arcana Assignment:** For your task, I would like you to write a story, considering the theme of beginnings.

**Chosen Theme:** Falling in love for the first time

* * *

**Unrequited**

* * *

**So tell me you love me**

**Only for tonight**

**Only for the night**

**Even though you don't love me -**

**Just tell me you love me**

**I'll give you what I need**

**I'll give you all of me**

**Even though you don't love me**

**Chorus of Wicked Games by The Weekend**

* * *

_**'It's like I don't exist**__,' _he bitterly thinks as he watches her sit next to him. Even in his mind, he refuses to use their names together. What the pair is doing is innocent – the overachievers are meeting with the current Head Boy and Girl (a year and a half early), asking questions about the requirements and the responsibilities of the highest student positions in Hogwarts.

If someone was to ask, he would not know when he started seeing her as more than a friend and confidant. To him, it was like he awoke one morning and realizes that she is . . . perfect and they are perfect for each other. It matters not to him that someone else considers herself his girlfriend (_**'It's not like I told her she was my girlfriend'**_) – the only thing that matters to him that she is **THE ONE**. '_**I just have to make her realize I'm the right person for her and not that wanker'**_, he muses to himself as he indulges in his new favorite thing – watching her.

No one has warned him that the feelings he has for her would be all consuming. It seems to him all he can do is think of her and as a result, he barely sleeps, barely eats, his Qudditch game suffering. He finds himself doing things that are unusual for him, like hanging in the library, pretending to study. He does this to get close to her, to show that he can be worthy of her love, that he _**is **_worthy of her love.

He ignores the whispered rumors that she may love someone and that person ('_**He wouldn't know what love is, evil prick**_,' he sneers when he thinks no one is listening) loves her in return. He ignores the social cues that she gives him. He ignores the advice (_**and what shoddy advice it is – to forget about her and move on**_) that his best friend gives him. His only focus is to make her love him, or at least acknowledge the fact that he loves her.

So deep in his thoughts, he almost misses when she leaves the library; following her discreetly as she is escorted by the one person he wishes would drop dead, and soon. '_**It's not like the two of them would notice, they're so busy talking that neither of them knows that I'm right behind them.' **_He listens to her laughter and wishes that she would laugh with him with such carefree ease. Soon, the pair ahead of him split up with promises to meet later, and he walks a little faster to catch up with her.

* * *

****~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~****

* * *

"Sooo . . .," he asks, scratching the back of his neck, "Why were you meeting with the Head Boy and Head Girl?"

"We were wondering about the responsibilities of the Heads. We're familiar about the process of how they are chosen but –"

"Malfoy shouldn't bother. He's never going to be picked as Head Boy. There hasn't been a Head Boy chosen from Slytherin since Riddle."

"And we all know why," she replies in an irritated voice, to his annoyance. "The former headmaster has a well-documented prejudice against Slytherin House."

A terse silence falls between the housemates, mostly because he knows he has no rebuttal for his love's words. The downfall of Albus Dumbledore was very swift, very brutal, and very public. Not wanting the ill mood to linger, he quickly changes the subject.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend," he asks. A bright smile forms across her face as she answers in the affirmative. Taking her obvious happiness as a sign, he asks –

"Would you like to go with me?"

A confused expression crosses her face briefly and he wonders about the reason behind the expression.

"I don't think Lavender would appreciate another person on her date, Ron."

"She's not my girlfriend, Hermione," he quickly replies.

"I think she would disagree with that statement. Besides, I'm going with Draco."

"You're going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy?!"

"Yes, I am. We're partners in Potions and we want to get a head start on the project Professor Snape assigned and decided to make a day of it. You should be doing the same with Millicent, you know."

Ron barely hears the last part of Hermione's comment. All he hears is that her trip to Hogsmeade with Malfoy is class-related and to Ron, this means he has (not that he considers Malfoy as such) no competition.

* * *

****~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~****

* * *

"I hear that you're going to Hogsmeade with Draco," Ginny states two days later.

"It's for our Potions project. Besides, who told you that?"

"Well, I heard it from Neville, who heard it from Dean, who overheard it from Pravati when she told Padma when she sought her sister's advice on whether she should tell Lavender that she overheard my brother complaining to Harry that you turned his offer of going to Hogsmeade together down."

"So basically the whole school knows. I don't know what the big deal is. We're just two friends who are going to Hogsmeade in order to purchase some supplies for a project, and owl ordering the rest if what we need is not in stock."

"I think the lady protests too much," Ginny says in a sing-song voice, eyes sparkling.

"Am I that obvious," Hermione groans before putting her head into her hands.

"I am your best friend, so of course I notice the little things. Besides, I think Draco feels the same about you. So, what are you going to wear?"

"Ginny! It's not a date!"

"But it could be," Ginny says and Hermione blushes furiously.

Hermione's protests falls on death ears as Ginny rattles off which outfits says 'this is not a date, but I wish it could be,' and Hermione soon finds herself swept up in her best girlfriend's enthusiasm. Once an outfit is chosen, the two girls chatter about the upcoming 'not a date' late into the night.

* * *

****~~**~~** Page Break **~~**~~****

* * *

After getting the necessary materials needed for their Potions project, Draco and Hermione decides to spend the rest of the day together, since they decide to immediately start on their work once reaching the castle. As they go from store to store, unknowingly to them, Ron drags Lavender in whatever direction they are heading, before Lavender storms away in frustration as it becomes obvious to her that his attention is not focused on her.

Ron moodily watches the pair, watching how the two seems to touch without touching, how Hermione's laughs at whatever Draco is saying and how Draco soaks up Hermione's presence like a plant that has been without water. With a sinking feeling in his heart, Ron realizes that he's witnessing the beginning of something that he doesn't want to acknowledge. He rushes by the pair, pushing Draco as he goes by, his eyes stinging. He hears Draco yell indigently at him and Hermione asking Draco if he's alright _**(what about me)**_ and soon he finds himself in his room.

As he lies on his back in his bed, he reflects on the behavior of Hermione and (he will not even think his name) his behavior. All the signs were there – he just refused to face it. They sought each other outside of a classroom setting. He did little things for Hermione, like sending her new quills after she had said her stock was running low and gifting her with a feather light bag for her books. Hermione would seek his opinion and although the two may have disagreed sometimes, it wasn't done so in a disrespectful manner intentionally. They apologized easily to one another. Being honest with himself, he admits that he could not say the same thing about his behavior towards Hermione or even Lavender, a girl that he led to believe that she was his girlfriend.

Later during dinner, as he picks at his food, he hears Ginny and Hermione speaking and his stomach churns and his heart squeezes painfully as he hears Hermione says that she could possibly love Draco one day. Ron wants to shout that he loves her now and ask her could she love him in return. Yet he doesn't and feels miserable as he knows that his love for Hermione may forever be unrequited.


	3. See Me

**Magical Objects &amp; Their Uses Assignment: **Consider the theme of desire. I want you to think of a character, and what they would see in the mirror, and write about it. It is up to you whether you choose to allow the person's desires to come true, or not. You do not have to use the Mirror of Erised in your story, but you're welcome to.

See Me

Students and ghosts alike look in shock at the crying blonde running through the corridors. The girl was not known to be weepy, but something had obviously upset her.

She was tired, so very tired of being second best. At home, she was constantly compared to her older sister, Violet. 'Oh, she's so smart,' she constantly heard. 'Oh, she's so talented.' Lavender couldn't wait to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so she could escape her sister's shadow. At least at Hogwarts she wouldn't have to live up to her sister's reputation, as she went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Then Lavender met Hermione Granger.

She honestly tried to get to know and to get along with her new roommate once they were Sorted, but it only took three days for her to learn that she would be rooming with the muggle-born version of her older sister. Hermione was a perfect little know-it-all like Violet and all the professors loved her. When they were eleven, Hermione was average looking and therefore, Lavender often made fun of Hermione's looks. Not like that even flustered the girl, because Hermione didn't care too much about (her own or anyone else's) looks. So Lavender switched tactics, and often teased her about her intelligence.

It was an open secret in Gryffindor since Fourth Year that Ronald Weasley had a thing for Hermione, so Lavender was very surprised when it seemed he dropped the idea of gaining the girl's attention and instead pursued her. And she was flattered and enjoyed the attention that Ron gave her. Lavender felt victorious once Ron turned his attentions to her. She felt that despite liking Hermione first, that Ron found something that he liked more about her and he could really see her. Lavender felt like Ron honestly liked her and for once in her life, she had won. That is, until she accidently overheard Pravati speaking with her sister.

"What should I do, Padma? Lavender obviously likes Ron, for what reason, I don't know, but I feel that he's using her as a placeholder until he gets Hermione's attention."

"Do Hermione know this?"

"I don't think so. Besides, she's smitten with Draco Malfoy, whether she wants to admit to it or not."

Lavender was incensed. Not only did Hermione have the attention of her boyfriend, but possibility the affections of the hottest guy in Hogwarts. **'**_**It isn't fair,'**_ Lavender seethed. However, she remained silent, hoping that Pravati was wrong, and instead of confronting him, accepted Ron's invitation to go to Hogsmeade together.

_**'And what a disaster that was,'**_ she thinks. Instead of enjoying herself with her supposed boyfriend, she was dragged to whatever shop Hermione and Draco was in because Ron was following them. She finally had enough and left the wizarding village without him.

"And here I am, in an old abandoned classroom, crying my eyes out, because it seems no one ever sees me," she says softly in the empty classroom. Using an old mirror in the corner of the room, Lavender performs a couple of charms to fix her hair and to conceal the evidence of her crying that would have been present on her face. Satisfied with her reflection, she leaves the room, not seeing the reflection the mirror provides - her being happy with Ron with her parents in the background, looking at the two of them in approval.


	4. Life Lessons

**Arithmancy Assignment:** Write about somebody travelling, for an example; travelling abroad, vacations, driving, apparating or even time travel.

Life Lessons

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was determined that her son would not have the same sheltered background she had when she was growing up. It was with this in mind that when Draco was old enough to understand the world around him that she started taking him on educational field trips.

The trips started off small and local. Knowing that her son learned easily if he was interested in the subject, one of their first trips was to Gringotts. This served a dual purpose – Draco would become familiar with those who managed the family accounts at an early age and he would learn how to properly interact with the goblins. First impressions went a long way with those of the Goblin Nation and she still cringed whenever she thought about how she first reacted to her personal account manager when they were first introduced when she was ten. It took five years before Rocktooth spoke to her directly again and seven years after that before he forgave her.

Rocktooth was impressed that Lady Black (he still called Narcissa by her maiden name as he held no respect for the man she had married) wanted to start her heir's education in managing his estate early. Rocktooth personally taught the Malfoy heir himself beside his own son, Stonethumb. The lessons started off small as not even the goblins themselves expected their young to grasp how to maintain a fortune at four years old. What was learned was proper etiquette at Gringotts, proper etiquette between banker and client, and basic Goblin history. Draco enjoyed the lessons because if he and Stonethumb behaved during their lessons, their reward was riding the carts down to the vaults.

When Draco was seven years old, he entered the Muggle world for the first time. The purpose was to go shopping for a wardrobe so he was properly attired for the day school his mother enrolled him in. Once enrolled, Narcissa learned that the muggles went on field trips also and she made sure to sign the permission slip so her son could go. Her personal favorite was the class trip she chaperoned - during a multi-day trip they visited the Tower of London, the British Museum and Hampton Court Palace. It was the first time Narcissa saw for that muggles weren't so barbaric after all.

The educational field trips did not end once Draco entered Hogwarts. During the winter holiday season, Narcissa made sure that Draco learned something new. In a letter to his mother, Draco informed her that muggles did a sport called 'skiing.' It sounded dangerous to her (going down a snow-covered hill on a pair of sticks on one's feet did not seem safe), but she decided that once she applied a sticking charm to the skis, her son would be fine. Narcissa soon found herself on a pair of skis once Draco told her it was like flying on the ground. After a few false starts and a couple of minor tumbles, Narcissa learned that Draco was right.

When Draco turned fourteen, he started taking business investment trips. One such trip took place while in Germany with one of his muggle friend. Due to this friend's connections, Draco was able to take a tour of the Mercedes Benz Company. Once consulting with Stonethumb, Draco made some investments in the automobile industry, gaining a profit for the both of them. Draco's interest in automobiles did not stop there. Once Draco was of age to do so, he learned how to drive a car. Draco wanted to legally to drive a car in Britain and therefore, once he was deemed ready by his instructor, he made a trip to the Driver &amp; Vehicle Licensing Agency. After failing the test two times (and seriously considering using a befuddlement draught on the person administering his road test), Draco finally was able to pass the test. Draco bought himself a custom made emerald green Mercedes to celebrate his accomplishment.

Before graduating from Hogwarts, Draco received a letter from his mother.

**My Dearest Dragon – **

**I am proud of the many life lessons that you have learned. Not all of them occurred in the classrooms of Hogwarts, but they were important nevertheless. **

**As a young child, you learned how from Rocktooth not only financial matters, but how to communicate with those different from you with respect. **

**While in the Muggle world, you learned how to appreciate their culture and how it was similar to our own. **

**The dictionary gives the definition of traveling as the movement of people between relatively distant geographical locations, (which you have done) but in your case, it's a bit more than that. **

**You have travelled a path that few of your ancestors have taken – a path of self-discovery, of not letting expected traditions rule your path. **

**You could have rebelled against what I was trying to teach you. You could have listened to your father. I am so glad that you didn't. **

**Your future is so much more than what I expected it to be, my son. Keep learning, my heart. **

**Keep travelling. **


	5. Lost

**Charms Lesson:** The Homonculous charm, when cast onto a map, would enable its possessor to track the movements of every person in the mapped area, through labeled dots that moved around the parchment. The charm has a powerful effect in that it is not fooled by various methods of concealment and disguise, such as invisibility cloaks (including the fabled Cloak of Invisibility), the Polyjuice Potion and the Animagus transformation.

**Your Task:** Write about the Marauder's Map and an instance it had been used.

**Pairing:** Lily Evans/Narcissa Black

**Random Prompts:** Hot Chocolate, Puddle, Heartbroken

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

**(Part of the "Lies" AU)**

Concerned about Lily, Mary and Marlene left their dorm room to find the Marauders for help. The two girls did not understand why Lily was wallowing – matter of fact, they had celebrated along with James, Sirius and Peter about the demise of Lily's friendship with Snivellus, but they could not ignore that Lily was unhappy and more snappish than usual. They were starting to become concerned - for two straight weeks, there were times they would awake in the middle of the night and not find Lily in her bed. Knowing that James had some sort of method that let him know exactly Lily was at any given moment; the two girls went to the common room where James was retelling the story of the incident by the lake.

". . . and I said, in a cool voice, 'it's because he exists.'" The Marauders' admirers all laugh, although they have heard the story several times, and in the case of some, had actually been there to witness the greasy Slytherin's humiliation.

"James, James! Oi! Potter," Marlene exclaims, finally getting James' attention.

"Sorry good people, seems like my services are needed," he says to the crowd and the crowd disperses as James follows Marlene through the portrait hole to an unused classroom.

"What seems to be the trouble, my ladies," James asks.

"Something's wrong with Lily. There have been several nights in the past two weeks in which either myself or Mary has woken up and Lily wasn't in the room."

"Yeah, it even seems that her bed had not been slept in," Mary added. "We think she might be meeting up with Snivellus."

"Impossible! I thought Lily told him they were through," Sirius exclaims.

"Well, we thought so too, but who else is she meeting with in the middle of the night? Anyway, we know you have a way to get around the castle virtually undetected, James. Could you look into it for us please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, Marlene, I'll do it tonight."

* * *

_**'This has been the worse two weeks of my life,'**_ Lily thinks to herself as her feet carry her through the now very familiar route from Gryffindor Tower to the Hogwarts kitchens. Making sure the coast is clear, Lily tickles the pear on the picture of the basket of fruit so the picture can transform into a door into the Hogwarts house elves domain. Lily choses the nights when she has the late patrol so if she's caught by the caretaker of Hogwarts, she can claim Perfect duties as the reason why she's out past curfew. She has a feeling that he doesn't believe her, and matter of fact, has the distinct feeling that he now hates her. Not wanting to think about why, she steps inside.

Unknowingly to Lily, James is watching her movements on the Marauders' Map. He stares longingly at her name as she patrols the hallways, and looks at the map for a stationary dot with the label, "Severus Snape." Despite every attempt he and the other Marauders made to get his particular dot to say 'greasy git,' or 'dungeon bat, only the Slytherin's given name would show.

He is unable to find Severus, even after giving the map commands to zoom in areas he knew the slimy snake liked to hang out. Figuring that Severus has left Hogwarts grounds _(__**'**probably gone off to get his Dark Mark,'_ James sneers internally), he once again focuses his attention on the map, seeing that the dot that indicates a stationary Lily has changed to footprints to show she is on the move. Thanking his ancestors for the Cloak of Invisibility in his possession, he watches Lily as she stops in front of the picture of the fruit bowl.

From a distance, James sees the picture turn into a door and Lily walking inside. He follows closely behind, planning to take off his cloak so he can speak to her face to face about her roommates concerns, and then offer to escort her back to Gryffindor. However, James does not get to put his plan into action. He hears Lily gasp at the sight of another person already in the kitchen. Eyes widening, James curses silently, as he realizes that the third person in the room is Narcissa Black. Because of her actions beside the lake, James, Sirius and Peter are still on a potions regimen due to the damage she inflicted upon them. Knowing that he can't sneak out of the kitchen without either witch noticing, James has no choice but to find the nearest corner away from the two of them. He did not want to get caught in the crossfire if spells are thrown.

* * *

Narcissa pretends she does not hear the door opening, that she does not hear Lily's involuntarily gasp of surprise, and that she does not hear the nervous fidgeting that James is doing underneath that invisibility cloak of his. She does this because she knows if she is the first to say anything, that she runs the risk of losing control. Losing control is not an option, especially not over a traitorous Mudblood bitch and the buffoon that follows her like a hungry kneazle after the only source of food. So Narcissa does the most Slytherin thing – stab quickly with words and then slowly twist the knife. She oh so calmly asks Zippy for a basket filled with foods that Lily will recognize as Severus' favorites.

"Is there anything elses Zippy can get for you, Mistress Black?"

"Yes, Zippy, a big flagon of hot chocolate with . . . . what are those sweet, squishy things Severus likes so much called?"

"Marshmallows, they are called marshmallows," Lily answers huskily. Narcissa looks directly at Lily to look through her, like she is not even there. Even from the corner James is in, he can see the coldness in Narcissa's eyes and can feel the definite, literal chill in the air.

Turning her back to Lily (she doesn't fear the pitiful Gryffindor or her cousin that's cowering in the corner), Narcissa lifts a golden eyebrow and Zippy, who has long served in the kitchens of Hogwarts, knows that it is in her best interest to answer the question that has already been answered.

"Theys be called marshmallows, Mistress Black. Zippy be even adding a large bag of them, for Master Severus. Yous be telling Master Severus to be getting betters soon. We elves be missing him in the kitchens. Master Severus needs to eat more!"

A choked sob grabs James' attention and he sees that Lily is still frozen in the same spot, tears running down her face. She looks heartbroken, and it's in that moment he knows that he will not be bothering her with concerns from her roommates or himself this night.

"I will pass on your concerns to him, Zippy," Narcissa says in a gentle voice, her cornflower blue eyes reflecting the same concern Zippy has voiced. "Perhaps you will go to the Room later to check on him for yourself," Narcissa adds, as two other elves brings a large basket brimming with food and pastries and Zippy hands the large flagon of hot chocolate to Narcissa. Zippy nods her heads at the suggestion and says -

"The marshmallows are in the basket, Mistress Black."

"Thank you, and Zippy?"

"Yes, Mistress Black?"

"Could you please wipe the floor once Miss Evans leaves? We don't want such unworthy tears to form a puddle for someone to slip on, now do we?"

Not waiting for a response, Narcissa sweeps from the kitchens and the door closes quietly behind her. It is only then Lily crumples to the floor to sob in earnest and James uncomfortably watches her.

He has never seen someone look so lost.


	6. Fed Up

**Major &amp; Minor Arcana Lesson:** Last assignment we did the Fool, which signified the beginning, and during this assignment, we will be focusing on the World tarot card. The World signifies completion, accomplishment, and achievement. I think this is appropriate, as we are at the end of the first term. So, for this assignment, you should consider the theme of endings. Should you be given the World card in a tarot reading, you would see that all of your efforts are paying off, and you have reached the end of a journey. You should be feeling a sense of closure. The hardships have made you stronger – in this situation, these last few months of writing will have added to your skills!

**Chosen Scenario: **Leaving or being fired from a disliked job

* * *

**Fed Up**

* * *

He only did it because it was expected of him.

Survive six years of Hogwarts? Check.

Defeat a mad dark wizard? Check.

Marry the girl of his (supposed) dreams? Check.

Become an Auror? Check.

Looking back at his life one day, Harry James Potter realizes since the first day he re-entered the wizarding world, he has danced to someone else's tune. His first firm opinions of people were based on others perceptions. His battle with one of the darkest wizards ever was predetermined even before he was born. He married his wife before he was ready. Even his career was chosen based on what was expected of him. Although he had other interests while attending Hogwarts, the only subjects he really focused on were the ones that would help him survive and win a war. So even though he wanted to work for and eventually own a broom company, Harry did not take the subjects necessary to pursue broom making as a career. He had once mentioned his dream while trying to decide which electives and subjects to add and drop only to receive the following responses –

"If you don't take DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology, there won't be a wizarding world left, and therefore, no one to buy your brooms."

"Why would you want to make a career of doing that?"

"Don't you want to honor your father's and godfather's memories by becoming an Auror and continue to keep the wizarding world safe after the war?"

"All of the better race broom makers are Ravenclaws, and rarely let anyone outside of that House apprentice with them."

He often thought about pursuing his boyhood dream. One night, when their children were asleep, he asked Ginny –

"How does it feel to live your dreams?"

* * *

**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**

"I thought you were living your dreams, Harry."

"In some ways, I am. I have a wife that loves me. I have three beautiful children. I have extended family in the form of your parents and brothers. Yet I wonder how my life would be like if I grew up with my parents, without a prophecy hanging over my head and the darkest wizard in Britain and his cronies all trying (and _**nearly succeeding**_, Harry thinks) to kill me. Would I still chosen to be an Auror? I feel like I just took this job due to everyone expecting me to."

"Of course you would still be an Auror. You're a natural!"

"I was told I was a natural at flying, but I didn't play professional Qudditch, did I?"

"So you're telling me that you're jealous of me because I played professionally and you didn't?"

"No! I am not saying that, Ginny! I asked you –"

"So what are you saying, Harry?"

"What I'm trying to get at, what I'm trying to tell you, Ginerva, is that I hate my job! I've been fighting dark wizards since I was eleven years old. I haven't gotten a reprieve of doing so except when we buried our family and friends after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm tired."

"So what do you want to do, Harry? Quit? Leave the witches and wizards of Britain unprotected while you _**'find yourself'?**_ If that's the case, you're incredibility selfish."

"Well, maybe the witches and wizards of Britain need to learn how to protect themselves. I've been doing so since I was a toddler directly or indirectly and honestly, they need to find someone else to be their savior." Without another word, Harry stalks over to the fireplace, throws a handful of green sparkling powder into the fire, taking the Floo Network to a destination unknown.

Three days passes and during that time, no one had seen, spoken, or received an owl from Harry. During Harry's absence, Ginny gives excuses to her children (_**Dad's away, working**_, she tells them), asks her family to look for Harry discreetly. She feels bad, knowing that even if she doesn't agree with Harry's feelings, she should have at least, been a little more sensitive. On the fourth day, Ginny Potter finds herself reading a summons to Harry from the Ministry from the Minister of Magic himself.

_**This is not going to go well, **_she thinks. She does not know what questions Kingsley will ask Harry and wishes she knew the answers to the questions he would certainly ask, herself.

* * *

**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**

* * *

Looking well rested for the first time in his life, Harry Potter arrives at the Ministry of Magic and with minimum fuss, makes his way to his office within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He ignores the pile of paperwork on his desk and instead, gets an empty box and starts shrinking his personal items and packing them away. While he is doing this, Ron, his best friend and brother-in-law, walks into the office that they share.

"Where have you been all of this time," Ron asks bluntly. "And what are you doing?"

"Where I went is none of your concern and it's obvious what I'm doing. I'm packing up the things that belong to me."

"I think it is my concern where you go when you leave my sister, your wife, and my nephews and niece, your children, alone for several days without letting anyone know where you have gone!"

"By your own logic, I also, should be concerned when you leave my sister, your wife, and my niece and nephew, your daughter and son, alone every third weekend of each month.

By now, those who are pretending not to be interested in Harry's whereabouts the past few days have drop all pretenses after his response. Those who truly didn't care are now listening, due to Harry's thinly veiled accusation. Ron turns an interesting shade of puce and is about to retort when –

"What is going on here," Kingsley roars. The gathered crowd quickly disperses as the Minister of Magic strolls into Harry's office. One look at Ron tells him the story, as he quickly deduces that the hot-tempered Weasley has confronted Harry about his absence.

"Mr. Weasley, it looks like you need some water, so please, go get some," Shacklebolt says in a tone that translates into, _**'get lost.' **_ He gets the hint, gives Harry a "we'll talk about this later" look and closes the office door behind him. Kingsley places locking and silencing charms on the door before Harry belatedly offers his soon to be ex-boss a seat.

"So," he Shacklebolt says calmly, "where have you been?"

"Anywhere in the world but here," Harry says shortly, but politely.

Ignoring the borderline sarcasm, Shacklebolt looks at Harry. He has known the now grown man since he was a teenager. He can tell that whatever has happened in the past few days to Harry goes deep, and decides to speak with Harry as a friend versus as his superior.

"I see that you're packing your office. Does this means there is a letter of resignation on Auror Davenport's desk as well as my own?"

"Yes and as my mentor and my friend, I ask that you do not inquire about the reasons why. Let's just say I've become fed up with my job."

Kingsley nods his head Harry hands him his badge that symbolized his former office.

"It has been a pleasure serving for you, Minister Shacklebolt," Harry says, saluting.

"Believe me when I say the pleasure was all mine, Harry," Kingsley responds, ending the salute. With a wave of his wand, he shrinks the box that holds Harry's personal items before undoing the charms on the room.

Harry picks up the now smaller box and places it in his pocket and without a backwards glance, leaves the room and in turn, the Ministry for the final time as an employee.


	7. An Unfamiliar Place

**Magical Object &amp; Their Uses Lesson:** A portkey, as you should know, is an inanimate object that is enchanted with the Portus spell, which will then render the object able to transport anyone who touches it, to a specific location.

**Your Task:** Write about travel – namely, a character traveling to any destination other than the one they live/work/study at. This could be a holiday, or any other means you see fit.

* * *

**An Unfamiliar Place**

* * *

She relishes the last moments in the only world she ever known. Fully aware of what she is giving up, she uses every spell (including those she has invented), to carefully pack her school trunk. She is thankful that her parents had bought her a large trunk (there's only so much enlargement charms can do) with multiple compartments and a built in featherweight charm when she received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. With the thought of her parents, there's a tight feeling in her chest, a twisting sensation in her stomach. She doesn't want to leave them behind, but she rather live as a muggle than to live the life they want her to live.

The plan she has concocted over a span of three years should work, but she will not be sure until she leaves the Hogwarts Express. Instead of taking the Floo network home, she will be walking into Muggle London into her new life. The only the pieces of her past she will take with her is what she has packed and her wand. Despite her apprehension, she is resolute to follow through. She is more afraid of losing herself in a familiar society she never fitted in versus attempting to fit in a world she knows almost nothing about. The thought of putting what she has learned about the muggle world from the books she has read in the Hogwarts Muggle Studies section to practical use is slightly frightening, but wanting to meet the challenge to assimilate herself in the muggle world overshadow her doubt.

She looks out of the window until Hogsmeade is out of view and she doesn't realize she is crying until she feels dampness around her collar. Wiping her face and performing a Notice-Me-Not charm, she leaves the compartment she shares with no one in order to get some wizarding candies.

_**I will miss the Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills**_, she thinks to herself.

The Hogwarts Express finally stops in London, and the students, excited for the start of their summer vacation, leave the train with excited chatter. She steps onto Platform 9 ¾ for what she feels will be the last time and feels a wash of magic flow through her when both feet hit the platform. The enchantment that has taken affect is a ceremonial one, showing that a student has completed their studies at Hogwarts. It surprises her, for the spell is usually performed by a parent or guardian. She isn't expecting her mother or her father to meet her on the platform and therefore, she panics. She wants to see for the result of the spell in one of the mirrors nearby, but knows if she does so, she might not have another opportunity to escape. Before she can make a decision, it is made for her when her mother approaches her.

"Eileen . . . .,"

* * *

**~~*~~*~~* Page Break *~~*~~*~~**

* * *

She hears her mother's voice and looks into the eyes of Elisabetta Prince nee d`Arc. There's sadness in her mother's eyes, and Eileen realizes that her mother knows of her plans. Yet before she can say anything in explanation, she's engulfed in a tight hug, her mother ignoring the unspoken pureblood protocol about public displays of affection.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye," Elisabetta tells her daughter. Eileen wants to cry once she hears those words, but she does not want to draw more attention than they already have by embracing in public.

"Mims," Elisabetta calls and in response, a house elf appears with a covered object. Once the cloth is removed, Eileen sees an ornate, free standing, full-length mirror. Eileen seeks to see her reflection in the mirror, but her mother steps in front of her, blocking her view.

"You have been found worthy by the Founders and Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft to wield magic. Because of your deeds, you have been judged and deemed worthy by the d`Arc and Prince families. Lady Magic herself bestows her blessings upon you. You are equipped with the necessary knowledge needed to contribute to magical society. Behold yourself, Eileen Adriana Prince."

Elisabetta steps away and Eileen views her reflection in the mirror and cannot believe what she sees. The girl, no, the young woman is no longer in her school robes. She's dressed in brand new emerald green dress robe that has very detailed stitching in silver threads. Her long dark hair cascades in soft waves and nestled in the curls –

"Mother, am I wearing one of the d`Arc's circlets?"

"It is yours by birthright," Elisabetta replies.

The magic fades and Eileen is once again in her school uniform and it is only then when Eileen notices that they are being watched. Those watching the moment between mother and daughter know they have witnessed something important, something more than the ceremonial completion enchantment. However, pure-blood manners prevail and no one comments or asks questions. The tight sensation Eileen felt earlier returns. Knowing what her daughter is feeling, Elisabetta places her hand over her daughter's heart.

"I know what you're going to do, and I will not stop you. I want you to come home, but that will not make you happy. All of my life, your happiness has been mine and if you have to seek it where I cannot follow, I understand. I love you, Eileen."

Eileen hugs her mother, the action expressing all she cannot say. As the two separate, Elisabetta casts a Notice-Me-Not charm so her daughter can leave the platform discreetly.

"I love you too, Mother," Eileen says. She walks away from all that she ever known towards the barrier that divides Platform 9 ¾ from an unfamiliar place. Unheard by Eileen, her mother whispers a blessing to her child.

"May the spirits of your forefathers guide you; let the spirits of your foremothers bring you home."


	8. Samhain Rituals

**Charms Lesson: **The Dancing Feet Spell (Tarantellegra) is a charms used to force another person's legs to begin dancing uncontrollably. The spell requires a clear, unobstructed view of the target to be successfully cast. The spell has its origins in Italy but is best remembered for its improper usage by warlock Zaccaria Innocenti who is credited with conjuring a 'dance' within Mount Vesuvius in 79 A.D. It is mainly used to make a victim do something hilarious, but it can be also be used in dueling.

**Your Task: **Write about someone learning to dance, or write about a party – birthday, anniversary, house warming. Any kind of celebration works.

**Optional Prompts: **kiss, glass

* * *

**Samhain Rituals**

* * *

Narcissa looks around at the crowd that has gathered in Malfoy Manor. This is her first Samhain celebration as lady of the manor and she spares no expense. The feast that is offered to the guests is only rivaled by the one given by Hogwarts, or so she is told.

"So who's in charge of the drinks, dear," Lucius asks his wife.

"Kingsley," someone slurs, holding a glass which has mist rising from it. The man throws an arm (he has obviously has had one too many drinks and Narcissa wrinkles her nose delicately in distaste) around Lucius shoulder, and says - "You should try The Dementor's Kiss, Malfoy!"

"Kingsley," Lucius says in a questioning tone, a blond eyebrow raised.

"He's three sheets to the wind, darling. He speaks of Kingley's younger sister, Sharon, not the Auror himself," Narcissa answers.

"Now I see why I do not find the name of the gentleman's drink unsurprising. Only Shacklebolt would find it amusing to name a drink after those foul creatures," Lucius drawls dryly.

The couple mingles with their guests, making sure that they are enjoying the entertainment offered. There are couples on the dance floor, waltzing to the music provided by enchanted instruments. In another part of the room, there is a group of ladies having their palm read by Geoffrey Montague. He has no talent at it (of course), but he does have a talent picking up dates because he fakes palm reading so well. Others amuse themselves by peeling apples in an effort to predict the first letter of their husband or wife to be.

"It's a shame that Samhain is no longer celebrated like when we were children. We now celebrate, Halloween" Lucius says, sneering the last part.

"It's a different world that we're now living in, one more influenced by the muggle world," Narcissa answers. "Besides, there is nothing wrong letting children celebrate Halloween. Samhain is for those who are coming of age and the adults."

Lucius gives no response and instead, wanders over to a group of his business associates.

* * *

_**~*~*~*~* Page Break ~*~*~*~***_

* * *

The hour is late yet a faithful few are still in the manor, deep into their cups. Covering herself with a dark cloak, Narcissa makes her way to the center of the gardens. Although she acknowledges the cultural changes, there are some traditions that she keeps. Using a bit of wandless magic, Narcissa lights the wood she had gathered earlier for her born fire.

Many families had their Samhain traditions, and the Blacks are not an exception to the rule. Witches of the Black family line traditionally cast protective spells to dissuade evil spirits from causing any of the family harm during the winter months. Sighing, Narcissa remembers the time when all the witches of the bloodline gathered to perform the rituals. Refusing to dwell on things that will never be again, Narcissa, prepares to do her duty and pushes the memories away.

Throughout the evening, Narcissa has felt grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor calling out to her. A lady of the manor hasn't performed the renewing rituals in over twenty years, and the land anxiously waits. The only sound that can be heard is the fire crackling. The near silence is perfect and from a distance, Lucius watches his wife. He hasn't seen a Samhain ritual performed since his mother led one when he was eight years old. He admires the graceful steps, the delicate wand work. To Lucius, Narcissa is a goddess among mere mortals. He is amazed, for the rituals she is doing are not those of her family's, but Malfoy's rituals. As the clock strikes midnight, Lucius and all the remaining guests feel the magic of the completed rituals pass over them.

Lucius walks over to Narcissa and kneels at her feet, and bows his head. He is humbled by Narcissa's gesture. He can feel the renewal of the wards and other various enchantments on the estate.

"The Old Ways may not be practiced as widely as they use to, dear husband, but they are remembered."

"Thank you, Narcissa, for this most wonderful gift," Lucius responds as Narcissa places her right hand on the top of his head, whispering a blessing.

The sound of soft, feminine laughter reaches their ears and they turn in the direction of which it comes. At the entrance of the maze, a blond couple nods their heads at the current Lord and Lady Malfoy, before dissipating away.


	9. Disowned

**Disowned**

* * *

**(Part of the Lies "AU")**

Despite the reputation of her family, there are certain lines Walburga Black is not willing to cross. She is willing to admit to the following things – being an elitist, a snob, a Purist. However, attempted or outright murder is not one of the skeletons in the Black family closet and therefore, she finds it horrifying to hear what her son says just before she passes the Floo Room.

"Well, the prank we pulled at during the full moon didn't work, but the one down by the lake did. There's no coming back from the slur Snivellus hurled at Lily. Play your cards right this upcoming term, Prongs, and you will finally get the girl."

"Padfoot, be quiet! You know that Dumbledore doesn't want anyone involved to discuss what happened that night. Besides, you don't know who's listening!"

"Prince Reggie is not at home, and neither are his parents. Besides, that edict does not extend to us. Although we were in the headmaster's office when it was given, it was directed at that snake to make sure he wouldn't go blabbing Moony's secret to everyone."

There is a reply by the Potter heir but Walburga doesn't hear it, as she barely holds back a gasp of horror. She backs away from the Floo Room, not trusting herself not to confront her older son without anger. Sirius' quick fire temperament was a direct reflection of her own, but not even she at her worst had attempted, what she is beginning to suspect, the murder of an heir to a noble and ancient house.

_**How did this happen? Why no notification from Hogwarts about this incident,**_ Walburga wonders. She orders Taffy, her personal elf, to bring her some rosehip tea. The tea sits on the table as early afternoon becomes evening, the evening becomes night and Walburga finds no answers.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

Walburga does not like having unanswered questions. While she is making her usual rounds during the summer social season, she discreetly asks the children of her peers what they think of her sons. The responses all have the same theme – Sirius is a bully, the bullying behavior is shared by his friends and their behavior is basically sanctioned by the headmaster. Walburga learns that both former and current students feel that said sanction is unquestioned by the deputy headmistress and the rest of the staff. They tell her that they feel unsafe and more than one person reports incidents that have landed them in the hospital wing. Walburga is informed when Sirius isn't targeting the Prince heir, that he and his friends bully his brother. Walburga is infuriated that such behavior has gone on for so long and what she is told brings up memories she thought she had long buried. What Sirius and his friend have done reminds her too much of her time as a student.

She wishes she can call Orion home so he can help her decide what to do next. However, he is undercover and because of this, Walburga has to deal with the tension in their home alone. The pressure is tight, taut, unyielding and thick. Regulus reacts to the unease by staying in his room more and more, only coming out for meals or when visitors comes to their home. Sirius, the cause for the charged atmosphere, is not in the house most days, preferring the Potter estate to #12 Grimmauld Place. Walburga presents a cool façade to the rest of the world but in the comfort of her own room, she hopes that Orion will be home soon.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

Two weeks passes and when Orion arrives home he immediately senses something is amiss. The atmosphere is unnaturally still. Walburga meets her husband in the receiving room and gives him a hug in greeting. It is the hug that is the first clue – it's too stiff and despite the smile on her face, it's not reflected in her eyes.

"Where are our sons, Walla? They usually greet me when I come home after undercover work."

"There are not home at this time. I have told them both that you were arriving at a later time. I have sent Regulus to your brother's house. Sirius is at the Potters'. I need to speak to you privately before they come home. There are some things that you are not aware of. I was not even aware of what I am about to tell you until recently. Rye, we have a problem."

Orion sits and listens to his wife's story. He is sickened when she describes the nonchalant manner in which his son dismisses the severity of luring a classmate to a fully changed werewolf. He is appalled when Walburga tells him the stories of unchecked bullying by Sirius and his friends against their schoolmates. He is outraged when his wife tells him that being Sirius' brother did not protect Regulus, it only made him a bigger target.

"The worse part about it, Orion, had I not overheard Sirius, we would have never known anything about any of it. Had I not spoken to Sirius' schoolmates, I would not have known he treated his own brother so callously. Even after I hinted that I know, Regulus has not said a word about how Sirius and his friends mistreat him."

"You are right, we do have a problem. Although I do not agree with all of the restrictions on werewolves, there is a reason why some of them exist. It is for the public's safety. I shudder at the thought of what would have happened if Eileen Prince's son was bite or at worst, killed. It would have been a death sentence to his friend and a lifetime sentence to Azkaban for Sirius, James and that Pettigrew boy."

"Why are the two of you talking about James and Peter?"

At the sound of Sirius' voice, Walburga and Orion turn and face their son.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

"I think this is a discussion the three of us must have while sitting down," Orion says, taking the lead. Sirius looks like he's going to argue, but one look from his father silences any protests. The three Blacks go to the sitting room and Sirius sits at a close enough distance that can be considered respectful, yet as far as possible he can get from his parents. There is a sullen look on his face, and Orion silently blames himself about the state his family is in.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I am going to just say it. For some reason, you hate us, me, your mother, your father and your brother. You hate the values I have attempted to teach you, calling them old-fashioned and prejudiced. You hate Slytherin House, because most of the members share those values. Never have I ever think that you would abuse your brother and allow others to abuse him. Never did I think that you would outright try to murder someone and call it a prank!"

Sirius' blood runs cold as he realizes that his mother has overheard enough of his conversation with James to come to an accurate conclusion. He idly thinks to himself, _**'If Mother wasn't such a heartless judgmental bitch, she would've been a Ravenclaw.'**_ He keeps this mental observation to himself however and instead answers –

"So? What if I did? No one would have missed him."

"His mother would have missed him!"

"Like you care. I know you don't. After all, she's nothing but a blood-traitor."

"It's like you don't know me at all, Sirius! I asked you, before you boarded the Hogwarts Express, to look for Eileen's son on the train and if you didn't see him on the train, to make your acquaintance with him after classes started. If I am as bad as you make me seem to your friends, why would I have told you to do that?"

"I don't know, to see if a half-blood Prince was worthy enough for you former House?"

"Orion! Speak to your son!" Walburga, her patience at its ends, leaves the room.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

"I do not know where you get such a low opinion of your own family, although I suspect it is from that fool Dumbledore and James Potter and his family."

"They have nothing to do with my opinion on how much I hate all of you," Sirius spits at his father.

"I think they have everything to do with it. You, Sirius, are your mother's son. You have her passionate, headstrong nature that is going to lead you to a bad end if you continue on the path you're currently on. What you lack however, is restraint. I don't know the details as of yet, but from what your mother told me, you deliberately lead a fellow student to a fully turned werewolf. What makes that even more unforgivable is the fact that you did that to a friend. Do you know the penalty of harboring a werewolf, Sirius? Do you know the penalty if a werewolf bites someone when they are turned?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. Professor Dumbledore would have protected us, has protected us. I don't see what the fuss is all about. Snivellus is a dirty Death Eater in training and the world would be better off without him."

"I doubt that he is a Death Eater, Sirius, but actions like yours create them. Get out. Leave until you recognize the severity of what you have done."

"Do you disown me?"

"Leave Sirius, and do not bother to come home until you fulfill these conditions."

Sirius leaves the room and Orion hears a door slam. He hopes that his son will see the error of his actions soon and comes home.


	10. Flower Memories

**Flower Memories**

* * *

Surrounded by her children, grandchildren, nieces, and nephews, Hermione Weasley nee Granger is the picture of calm, cool and collected as she sits in front of her departed husband's casket. Ronald Billus Weasley lies in state in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic as befitting his status as former Auror and decorated war hero. Hermione gives the proper responses to those who come to pay their respect, but it is all white noise to her.

She feels guilty, so very guilty, for not feeling the level of sadness that a recent widow should feel. Oh, she feels sadness for her children and grandchildren and the various nieces and nephews that have expanded the Weasley brood over the many years. Their father, grandfather and uncle was no longer among them and Hermione sympathizes with their lost. However, Hermione does not feel the lost keenly. When she was told that Ron had died, she felt the same level of sadness when she had learned Neville had died. To explain it simply, she mourned the death of a close friend.

They loved each other on some level. The two drifted together, both needing someone to hold on to during the aftermath of the war. Three years passed before Ron proposed and Hermione accepted his proposal. It was many years later when they admitted to each other that they only did what people, mostly his family, expected from them.

No longer wanting to be among those who are mourning her late husband, Hermione leaves.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

After the war, Hermione restored her parents' memories but they decided to stay in Australia. The Grangers told their daughter they were planning to move there once Hermione had completed her education at Hogwarts. Comfortably established they felt there was no need for them to come back but they did sign over the deed to their home in England to Hermione. It is here she finds herself, sitting in the solarium, surrounded by flowers. Some of them were non-magical but most of them were magical, everlasting blooms.

Hermione had start receiving the various flowers starting her second year at Hogwarts. The first two months she received oleanders which were soon followed by begonias. It wasn't until Hermione received some purple hyacinths when Lavender Brown told her someone was trying to tell her something by the flowers they sent her.

"Who's asking for your forgiveness, Hermione," Lavender Brown had asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because of the bouquet of purple hyacinths you're holding. Naming daughters after flowers is somewhat of a tradition in my family and my mom has a book that tells you what the different type of flowers means. Purple hyacinths mean 'I am sorry, please forgive me.' "

"I didn't know that. I just thought they looked pretty."

"You mean I know something that you don't know?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to savor this moment because I don't know when I will have the opportunity to say this. I know something you don't know," Lavender said, singing the last sentence.

"I am glad that you find this funny, Lavender."

The blonde girl had only smiled before suggesting a couple of books on the language of flowers.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

The memory of that conversation with Lavender so many years ago makes Hermione smile. The two of them were not really close at first and they were, once upon a time, rivals for Ron's affections. Yet despite their differences, Lavender had proven herself a good friend and Hermione was as heartbroken as Pravati when she learned that Lavender did not survive the Battle of Hogwarts. It was Lavender who figured out that Hermione had a crush on the sender of the flowers she received their fourth year.

Lavender had found Hermione in the library. It was three days later after the Yule Ball and Hermione was still wounded over Ron's comments. The Gryffindor girls had closed ranks and they were all giving Ron the silent treatment. It had been decided by Fay and Pravati that Lavender should attempt to get Hermione out of the library and back to their dorm room for a gossip session.

"You've always said he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, Hermione. So why did you let what Ron say bother you?"

"I know I'm not pretty. My hair is out of control, until recently, I had those rather large front teeth and over-all, I'm rather . . . plain. Viktor didn't see all of that. He just saw me. Do you know the reason why he asked me to the Yule Ball?"

"I was wondering but I didn't want to pry."

"Viktor asked me because he said because I wasn't a fan girl, because I didn't go out my way trying to attract his attention. He admired my focus on my studies."

"For some reason, I'm sensing you're disappointed by his reasoning."

Hermione started to deny Lavender's observation, but didn't. Instead of explaining why she was disappointed by Viktor's reason why he asked her out, Hermione instead says -

"He sent me a bouquet of stock flowers," Hermione says as Lavender gave the Fat Lady the password.

"Viktor?"

"Not Viktor, the same person who sent the other flowers."

"Stock flowers? Don't they mean . . ."

" 'You'll always be beautiful to me.' I've never had anyone call me beautiful before," Hermione says, blushing lightly.

"Who called you beautiful," Harry asked.

"Who has been sending you flowers," Ron demanded.

"A gentleman," Lavender said, replying to both questions.

"So obviously not you," Hermione added, looking in Ron's direction before the two girls headed to their dorm room. The two giggled at Ron's expression and as Lavender opened the door she says –

"I think you have a crush on your secret admirer."

"Who has a crush," Fay asked.

"Hermione has a secret admirer," Pravati says in a wondering tone.

The other girls barely let Hermione and Lavender get into the room proper before the interrogation started.

* * *

_**~~**~~**~~ Page Break ~~**~~**~~**_

* * *

Hermione is brought out of her memories by the voice of her daughter, Rose.

"Mum, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away. The crowds were starting to get to me."

"I kinda figured I would find you here. Dad told me that you would come here for solitude and peace. I asked him why the solarium was here and not at home and he said that I would have to ask you."

A bittersweet smile crosses Hermione's face. She wasn't in love with Ron and he wasn't in love with her, his heart always belonging to a blonde girl with an easy smile and sparkling blue-violet eyes. However, they respected each other's secrets until the very end.

"The solarium is here because all of the magical flowers were gifts to me throughout the years and they were not from your father."

"Mum! Did you . . . ."

"No, sweetheart, I didn't. I loved your father and he loved me, but we were not in love with each other. His love died during the Battle of Hogwarts. I was and I still am in love with the sender of these flowers, although I do not know exactly who he is."

"That's so sad yet still, so romantic, Mum. It's amazing that all of these flowers are still in bloom after all of these years."

"They're everlasting flowers. As long as the sender of these flowers still hold me in high regard and have love for me, they will continue to bloom, only ceasing to do so upon my death."

A comfortable silence falls between mother and daughter and Rose picks up what seems to be a bridal bouquet.

"What's the story behind this one, Mum?"

"Well, this one arrived on my wedding day and . . ."


	11. Demolished Perceptions

**Magical Objects &amp; Their Uses**

**Cameras**

**Brief Lesson**: In the Wizarding World, pictures taken with cameras have the ability to move, unlike muggle images, which are still.

**Task**: Write about a trapped memory, much like how a camera traps memories. This can be either a happy memory, or a negative memory.

* * *

**Demolished Perceptions**

* * *

"Where's Malfoy," I snarl at the first Slytherin I can find.

"He's at The Quidditch Pitch," the first-year stutters.

"I've already checked there – there's a pick-up game occurring and none of the participants are Malfoy."

"Not the Quidditch pitch, _The _Quidditch Pitch. It's a sports pub in Hogsmeade. However, I don't suggest that you go there now it's closed for a –"

I leave before the firstie can finish his explanation. I am livid and once again, I wonder why the blond git was chosen as Head Boy. It wasn't like Dumbledore didn't have other options. While it was rarely done, one did not had to be a Perfect prior to being chosen for one of the Head positions. Anyone, and I do mean anyone, would have be preferable to Malfoy.

I walk to Hogsmeade angry. I could have taken one of the carriages two hours ago. I could have walked with my friends two hours ago. Instead, I did the responsible thing and stayed behind to prepare for a meeting that Draco sodding Malfoy had no intentions to prepare, let alone show up, for.

I easily find The Quidditch Pitch as it is the newest pubs in the village. As I reach it, the door opens and people I recognize as members of the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses leaves out. More than one person looks questionably at me, but I ignore them all. I am focused on one person and a loud noise sounds in my ears and a red patch appears on his right cheek before I realize that I have slapped Malfoy.

The pub, which was filled with various voices, goes eerily quiet.

"You . . ."

"Mudblood? That insult is old," I taunted, interrupting Parkinson.

"No one in Slytherin has openly called you that since Second Year. I was going to call you a bitch, but then I would be insulting female otters everywhere."

"Come on Pansy, she's not worth it," the elder Greengrass says as the younger instructs the rest of the patrons to leave the pub.

I then look at Malfoy; really look at him and his now pewter colored eyes are the only indication that he is upset.

"I see you ladies later in the Vipers' Pit," he says in an oddly even voice, his eyes never leaving mine. I see Parkinson giving me a glare that promises me retribution before she agrees and allows herself to be swept away by her friends.

"What was that about," Malfoy asks me, his voice still strangely even, without inflection and emotion present.

"We had a Perfects' meeting today at one," I shout at him.

"Let me repeat what you just said, so I can make sure I am clear. You storm in here acknowledging no one, slap me in the face and shout at me all because I miss a Perfects' meeting?"

"I cannot believe you're so nonchalant that you missed the meeting! I can't believe you're so uncaring that you did not even bother to send an owl to let me know that you could not come and that we needed to reschedule! How you became Head Boy, I will never know! Anyone, hell, even Ron would make a better Head Boy than you!"

"Finally, we have the real reason why you are upset. It's not because of a missed Perfects' meeting, which by the way, no one showed up for because it was rescheduled by you for tomorrow – you're upset I'm Head Boy and not one of your precious Golden Boys. Suck it up Granger – I'm Head Boy and they are not because I earned it."

"I don't see how. If I didn't know any better, I would think you bought the position like your father bought your spot on the Quidditch team," I sneer.

A hard look enters Malfoy's eyes and I belatedly wonder if I have pushed him too far.

"Davies," Malfoy barks, "do you have a Pensive on site?"

I'm startled by Malfoy request and even more startled that the person he is speaking to is Roger Davies, former Ravenclaw Perfect and captain of the Quidditch team.

"Yeah, I do. May I ask why?"

"I want you to extract some memories for little Miss Know-It-All," Malfoy says and I look in fascination as Davies extract the silvery strands representing Malfoy's memories.

"You have a very warped opinion of me, one that has been built over the years by the poor company you keep. Let's see if you will have the same opinion once you see these."

"In you go," Davies says and he pushes me not so gently into the Pensive.

_**~*~*~ Page Break ~*~*~**_

I know the theory of how a Pensive works. It's an enchanted basin that holds extracted memories and if one goes into the Pensive alone, one has to depend on someone outside of it to help them out or wait until the last memory completes before the Pensive automatically expels them out. I am not expecting Malfoy to help me out and judging by the look on Davies' face before he pushed me in, I doubt he will help. Basically, I'm stuck in a sea of Malfoy's memories.

The first scene that materializes takes place on the Hogwarts Express and based on how young everyone looks, I assume this particular memory takes place before our Sorting.

Draco is telling those in the compartment that he's leaving to confirm a rumor. Crabbe and Goyle stands in order to follow him and there's a brief flash of irritation on his face as he tells them that he doesn't need or want them to follow him.

"It's perfectly safe on the train."

"Our fathers said that we have to stick together," Crabbe says and although I can clearly see that he wants to argue, Malfoy doesn't.

I follow the three and Malfoy opens a compartment door.

"May I come in," he asks and in front of him, I see Harry nod his head. Malfoy introduces Crabbe and Goyle and before he can introduce himself, Ron interrupts him.

"Pale, pointy and platinum blond – there's no need to introduce yourself, you're a Malfoy." Ron makes no attempt to hide the derision in his voice.

"I see that I'm not wanted here," Malfoy says. "I just wanted to introduce myself to the year mates that are also my close relatives. Enjoy the rest of the train ride." Malfoy quickly leaves the compartment, and I can hear Harry's confused questions and Ron denying that he is related to Malfoy. I also hear someone explaining that the three of them are related but the detailed explanation becomes fainter as Malfoy walks further away.

The memory fades and another takes its place. This particular memory takes place in the library. A sinking feeling comes to my stomach because I know what is about to occur.

"Hi Hermione," Malfoy – no, he's Draco in this memory, says. He places his books on his side of the table and sits down. I see the younger version of myself biting the left side of my lower lip and an apprehensive look enters Draco's eyes.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"We . . . can't study together anymore," I say quietly.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's just that Harry and Ron says –"

"What did the Dimwitted Duo say?"

"They say that you and your family don't like people like me."

"People like you? You mean Muggle-born? Have I ever treated you less than?"

"No but –"

"Okay, so what's the real reason?"

"I'm a horrible liar and they're starting to ask questions about why I spend so much time in the library. I'm afraid that they're going to follow me one day and see us together."

"So you're ashamed of your friendship with me," Draco says flatly and I don't answer. He quickly gathers his books and parchment and stuffs them in his shoulder bag. I can hear him saying '_he warned me about this'_ under his breathe but I don't acknowledge his comment.

"You won't ever have to worry about them seeing us together, Granger," he says in a cool voice and he leaves me alone at what used to be our table.

Another memory takes the place of the last. Malfoy is in Professor Snape's office and because he's wearing his uniform, I assume this takes place after a Quidditch practice.

"Did you enjoy your first practice, Draco," Professor Snape asks.

"It was amazing wearing the Slytherin Quidditch uniform for the first time but my enjoyment was short lived. Flint and Wood argued over who was authorized to use the pitch and Flint told him the reason why we could use the pitch so he could train me and bragged about the new brooms that father donated. Then she showed up and said that I bought my way on the team and I became angry and called her. . ."

"You called her what, Draco?"

"I called her a Mudblood," Malfoy whispers and I can see the shame on his face.

"I understand that you were upset, Draco, being you did tryout and made the team on your own merit. But, she's Gryffindor and they don't understand or care how Slytherin works. Despite that, I am still disappointed in you, Draco. You say that you don't want to be like your father, that you don't want people to see him when they look at you. When you say things like that, your father is the only person they see. I'm deducting twenty-five House points. In addition, you will have a month's detention with me. During this time you will be researching the muggle dictator Adolf Hitler and write five feet parchment comparing his policies to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and how such policies are detrimental to society."

There are even more memories - Malfoy learning that his request for a Time Turner so he can take more classes being denied and him seeing one hanging from around my neck. There is a memory of Malfoy glaring at Fred and George when they boo the newly Sorted Slytherins, comforting them as he tells them to ignore the Gryffindors, especially the Weasley family. Then there are the memories of people accusing him of being a Death Eater and him looking at a bare left forearm in the privacy of his dorm room.

I feel a lifting motion and I find myself back in the pub. I am frozen in shock. Everything I thought I knew about Malfoy has been swept away by my trip into the Pensive, my perceptions demolished. I look around for Malfoy and I see him sitting at the bar, nursing what I assume is a Firewhiskey.

"The reason why you saw so many people in a closed pub today," Davies explains," is because it's the only place where the students feel safe to take their complaints to the Head Boy. They don't trust you Granger – you have a blind loyalty to Potter, to the Weasley family, to Gryffindor House. You tend to believe their version of events. The student body doesn't see you as an impartial party, something that the Heads are supposed to be."

"I thought I was doing a good job," I whisper.

"You are doing a good job, Granger. Everyone enjoys the activities you come up with," Malfoy says.

"So they only trust me to be a party planner," I say bitterly and Malfoy sighs.

"Then change their opinions. You can start by apologizing to the Perfects. It's never too late to start over."

I mull over Malfoy's words and I walk over to the bar and sit beside him.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," I say, holding out my hand to him.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you," he says as he takes my hand and brush a kiss over the knuckles.

It is in that moment I realize we have both decided to make new memories.


	12. Deja Vu

**History of Magic**

**Brief Lesson:** _"I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do."— Inscription on Hermione Granger's Time-Turner._

_A **Time-Turner** is a special timepiece, in which an Hour-Reversal Charm has been encased, for added stability. It is a device used for time travel , and it resembles an hourglass on a necklace. The entire stock of Time-Turners, located in the Time Room, in the Ministry of Magic was rendered useless during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. While not "destroyed" per se, due to the way one of them fell when their counter was knocked over, the entire stock was trapped in an endless loop of falling over, un-falling, and then re-falling, in an endless cycle for all eternity, and are thus unable to be used. _(Courtesy - Harry Potter Wikia.)

** Task Chosen:** Write about any historic Harry Potter event (any era) with its outcome changed. (For example: Voldemort killing Harry successfully.)

* * *

**Déjà Vu**

* * *

_'I don't need or want your help, Mudblood.'_

I wake up suddenly for the third night in a row. I always had trouble sleeping. This problem first started when I was a young child and my insomnia had progressively gotten worse once I reached Hogwarts. I hate the nighttime hours – I often stay awake when I am tired, waiting for my roommates to fall deeply asleep before I allow myself to do so, only to wake a few hours later to start my day before them. As a result, the maximum amount of sleep I average is four to five hours a night. Nights prior to exams the average amount of hours spent sleeping decreases to three to four hours, since I stay awake to obsessively study.

Lately, what little sleep that I have been getting has been interrupted by repetitive nightmares. I see myself hanging upside down, a victim of my own jinx. I hear myself calling the best friend I've ever had that awful name. I see her being unforgiving and I see the end of our friendship.

I guess it is only natural for my waking worries to follow me into my sleeping hours. My friendship with Lily has been strained lately. She had berated me a month prior; saying how she heard Potter had 'saved' my life and then proceeded to tell me that I've been acting ungrateful towards the git. Because of the compulsion placed on me by Dumbledore, I can't tell Lily the truth of what really happened. I can feel her slipping further and further away from me and it seems nothing that I do or say can seem to stop the process. Lily is unyielding with her opinions, unwilling to listen, and unable (or unwilling) to compromise. I feel a storm brewing and I do not know if our friendship is strong enough to survive.

_**~*~*~ Page Break ~*~*~**_

When the doors of the Great Hall opens, the students who are taking the O.W.L.S. rushes away, glad to trade an enchanted ceiling for an actual sky. I am among them however, unlike my fellow year mates, I am looking down into the DADA text, as I prepare for the practical portion of the exam that will be given later that day. Because I have poor situational awareness, I soon find myself hanging upside down, choking on pink soapsuds. From my inverted vantage point, I see Potter, Black, and Pettigrew surrounding me, with Lupin standing further away looking (as he always does, yet he does nothing to stop them) ashamed. The strangest feeling overcomes me. It's not until I hear Black (or is it Potter) say 'because he exists' that I identify that feeling as déjà vu.

I make several attempts to free myself, or at least, try to stop the constant choking sensation the Scouring Charm is giving me. My attempts are feeble at best. It is hard to concentrate when all the blood in your body is rushing to your head. I am upset – at myself for not realizing the Marauders were near, at the crowd that is gathering, watching my humiliation like it is a Quidditch match, and even at the sunny sky (although I do admit that is irrational) that seems to mock me. Then Lily arrives.

It is my hope that she sees my predicament and is there to offer me assistance. However, it soon becomes clear to me that the trouble I am in is secondary to who truly holds her attention. Between mock threats and Potter asking her (again) on a date, Lily let me languish. My vision becomes blurry and I am gasping for air and then I become angry. This burst of anger provides me with the focus I need and I surprise myself and all those who are watching by performing the necessary counter charm and jinx for the spells performed on me silently and without a wand.

I land hard on my neck and the upper portion of my back, but my limbs thank me for returning the blood flow. When she notices I am no longer upside down, Lily ends her confrontation (their version of flirting) with Potter and reaches out to me. Unconsciously I jerk away and a hurt expression cross Lily's face. I ignore it, like she ignored me when I needed her most. Instead, I gather my books, parchment, quills and the other miscellaneous things that have fallen out of my bag. As quickly as it gathered, the crowd disperses and the Marauders follow them, as they don't seem to want to confront someone who has displayed an advanced magical technique.

"Sev, are you okay," Lily asks. I look in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes and it is in that moment that the veil I have been looking through all this time lifts away.

"I'll survive, I always have," I say.

"How did you do that? Where did you learn that? Did those dark roommates of yours –"

I interrupt Lily, unable to take it any longer.

"I was the one hanging upside down, choking on a cleaning charm, spells that were cast on me by your Housemates and you question the method I used in order to survive?"

"Those spells are harmless Sev –"

"Yes, the spells themselves are harmless but the manner in which they were used was not. Do you know how long they held those spells on me? Do you know how long you bantered with Potter before I was able to free myself?"

A guilty flush covers Lily's face. She doesn't answer me and to be honest, I wasn't expecting one.

"I'm tired Lily," and satisfied that I have gathered all of my belongings, I leave Lily staring at the spot she stood at in front of Potter.


	13. Will Never Be Again

**Brief Lesson: **We will be starting to learn about notable Dark Wizards in history from now, so you may find that your assignments cross over with some History of Magic lessons! Today we will be studying Gellert Grindelwald.**  
**

Grindelwald was considered one of the most dark wizards of his time, second only to Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He was a complex figure, highly idealistic, but marred by sociopathic tendencies and his link to the Dark Arts. Unlike Voldemort, he was not wanton killer and torturer, but he and his followers did commit a number of crimes and several murders. At the height of his power, Dumbledore confronted and defeated him in a legendary duel.**  
**

**Task: **Whilst considering the close friendship that Grindelwald had with Dumbledore, write a story involving a great friendship gone sour.

* * *

**Will Never Be Again **

**(part of the "Déjà Vu" AU)**

* * *

_The Incident by the Lake, _those who witnessed it called it. The gossip had spread through the Hogwarts student body like Fiendfyre.

_'Despite his disadvantage, Snape single-handedly defeated the Marauders,' _they said.

_'He undid the charm and the jinx used against him nonverbally and without a wand,' _another exclaimed.

_'Once they witnessed Snape freeing himself, the Marauders left so quickly it was like they had Apparated.'_

Along with the information of Severus' actions were the reports of Lily's inactions.

_'Isn't she supposed to be his friend, his only friend,'_ one person asked.

_'I thought she hated Potter. She has said so often enough. However, she looked rather cozy with him while Snape was hanging upside down,'_ one girl whispered, glancing at Lily with disdain when she came into the Great Hall for dinner.

_'I don't blame anyone else for not getting involved, but I thought Evans would have hexed Potter and Black, or at least instructed one of the bystanders to get a professor. She did nothing and if she calls that being a friend, then I certainly wouldn't want her as my enemy.' _

Meanwhile, the Slytherins' discussed _The Incident_ in the privacy of their common room.

_'Do you think that now Snape will be more . . . amendable to joining,' _a Seventh Year asked.

_'It's too soon to ask him. What I really want to know is will Snape withdraw his protection as a result of the Mudblood's inaction?'_

_'I certainly hope so. She's the only reason why we haven't gone after those bloody Gryffindors each and every time they went after Snape,' _another said in a frustrated voice.

It seems like the entire student body is holding its breath as they anticipate what will happen next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last portion of Lily's and Severus' Fifth Year passes without further incidents occurring. Once the Slytherins see that Severus no longer go out of his way to spend time with Lily, they subtly start seeking him more. As a result, the Marauders realizes they cannot target Severus since he is rarely alone. This of course, frustrates them, especially James and Sirius.

"When did the greasy git acquire a fan club among the Slytherins," Sirius loudly complains as they swap snacks on the Hogwarts Express.

"I don't know, Padfoot, but I do know that as soon as he's alone, I'm going to hex him good. Evans has been more snappish than usual towards me and I know he's to blame," James growls.

"I doubt that Snape is the reason why she's avoiding you, Prongs. I overheard Lily telling Alice that Snape has been avoiding her," Remus shares, omitting the reason Lily suspects why Severus is doing so and Alice's response.

Unaware of Remus' private musings, a smile blooms across James' face.

"Whatever is bothering her, she'll get over it. I just have to wait patiently for her to respond to my advances."

"Good luck with that," Remus mutters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The summer holiday passes slowly for Lily. Hours that used to be filled doing homework with Severus, experimenting with Severus and talking to Severus are now empty. She tries to fill the hours by taking dance classes, learning how to bake her favorite desserts and writing friends. Nothing seems to work and Lily's despondency is noticed by the entire Evans household.

"I am glad that Lily's spending time with us," Marigold says to her husband, Harold, "but it's obvious that she's miserable. I wonder what has happened at Hogwarts so terrible that it is still making her sad a whole month later."

"Whatever it is, it involves Severus. I've noticed, and I know you have too, that he has not been here once all summer."

Annoyed by her younger sister's mopey mood, Petunia corners Lily.

"Lily, although I'm glad **not** to see your freak friend, you're obviously miserable. Care to tell me what is bothering you?"

Realizing that she actually wants her sister's opinion, Lily shares the events that shaped what she privately calls _The Worse Decision Ever_. Petunia's response however, is less than helpful.

"I don't know which reaction I should go with – the one where that even I feel badly for what happened to your freak friend by the hands of your oh so perfect Housemates or the one where I feel badly for you because he finally realizes that you're not as perfect as you want all of us to believe."

Lily looks at her sister, bursts into tears and runs into her room, slamming the door.

"What a drama queen," Petunia huffs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The summer holiday is different for Severus. Although he does miss Lily, a small part of him was always waiting for the other shoe to drop after she was Sorted into Gryffindor. Initially, the loneliness that he feel hurt, but as one day fades into another, the pain he felt becomes a distant memory.

He spends his days completing his summer homework and strengthening his verbal, wand-less magic, nonverbal magic with a wand and wand-less, nonverbal magic. Severus even finds himself a summer job, using half of his wages to help his mother keep food in their home and saving the rest for his purchases for the upcoming school year.

Eileen Snape neé Prince knows that her son is spending entirely too much time at home when he isn't scheduled for work.

"You haven't mentioned seeing Lily all summer, Severus. Why?"

"I thought that our friendship would prove stronger than House affiliations. An incident involving Lily's housemates and her response to it proved otherwise."

Eileen looks at her son and briefly sees the pain the memory inflicts before he hides it away. She briefly hugs her son and as he leaves the room, a tear traces a path down her cheek. Eileen wonders, and not for the first time, what she did wrong and wonders why the gods punishes her son instead of her for those transgressions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Summer ends and new and returning students all converge upon Platform 9 ¾ so they can board the Hogwarts Express. Lily greets Alice with a half-smile on her face.

"Ready to start N.E.W.T. year," Alice says as she loads her trunk into a compartment.

"Yes," Lily answers but Alice can tell something is bothering Lily, but she holds her questions until the train starts moving.

"So, did you ever get the chance to speak to Severus over the holiday?"

"No, he avoided me all summer. He didn't come to my house or answer any of my owls. I didn't even see him at the playground we usually meet."

"Let's look for him on the train," Alice says and before Lily can protest, she drags Lily out their compartment and leads her to the Slytherin section of the train.

A door open and a vaguely familiar face come into view.

"Sev. . .," Lily breathes. The boy – no, the young man before her is almost unrecognizable. He looks different and she can see a quiet confidence that wasn't present before.

"I once had a friend who called me Sev, but you are not her," he says coolly and he nods his head to Alice to acknowledge her presence before walking away.

Lily and Alice walk back to their compartment silently and it is not until an hour later before Lily says anything.

"I guess what was once was, will never be again."


	14. The Raid

**Brief Lesson: **Divination has origins in many cultures around the world, and some of them are rather grim. The Ancient Romans invented the idea of Haruspex, otherwise known as divination through examination of the entrails of sacrificed animals. While I am not condoning this, or suggesting you try it in my classroom, death can teach us a lot of things about who we are and how we deal with hardships and loss.**  
**

**Task: **Write about a character experiencing death - a loved one, a friend, a pet, an enemy - and how they learn from the encounter with mortality.

**Trigger Warning: **miscarriage

* * *

**The Raid**

* * *

It is a warm and breezy night, a full moon high in the sky. Yet there is a tension among those who have assembled just outside the wards of the Black's summer estate.

"You sure your source is correct, Potter? This doesn't look like a Death Eaters gathering. It looks like a summer party to me."

"Of course it's correct! I trust this source absolutely, Mickelson. "

I sigh to myself as I await the signal from Moody, who is in charge of this surprise raid. I'm uneasy, because despite Potter's reassurances, I still feel what is about to occur is a mistake.

Turquoise sparks in the shape of pinwheels illuminate the sky and we all make our move. We enter the house from the front door and a patio door beside a rose garden all at once.

"What is the meaning of this," a voice yells.

"This is a by invitation only affair," a lady says, affronted.

I do not know who fires the first spell. The plan is to enter the premises fast and incapacitate everyone in sight using lethal force if necessary.

Those who are in the ballroom start to defend themselves. Spells are being thrown everywhere, some being aimed deliberately while others are being aimed haphazardly as the persons casting them attempt to retreat. I hear a piercing scream that sends shivers down my spine.

"Cease and desist," some yells from our side.

"The source was wrong," a horrified voice says.

"Oh Merlin, someone call a healer, quickly! Cissy, Cissy," I hear a witch cry.

The anguish in the witch's voice causes everyone to stop and I look in the direction of the voice. What I see causes me to pale in horror.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It is several hours later and my wife comes in the nursery. I'm standing over the crib, listening to my son breath. Despite me concentrating on the sound of the air entering and exiting his tiny body, all I can hear is Narcissa Malfoy's crying.

"How bad was it," Lacey asks me.

"It was supposed to be a Death Eater's revel," I utter woodenly.

"How bad was it," Lacey persists.

"The tip was supposed to be infallible, the source vetted by Dumbledore himself," I answer mechanically.

"Did we lose anyone," Lacey inquires.

"We didn't lose anyone. We had some injuries, but no deaths."

"What about those on the opposing side?"

"Opposing side? There was no opposing side. It wasn't a gathering of witches and wizards for a dark revel, or even a meeting of Death Eaters. We interrupted a party. A house party where Narcissa Malfoy had just announced to her friends and family that she was pregnant with twins. She was pregnant with babies that will never get the chance to be born."

My wife gasps and my vision is blurry as a result of the tears falling thickly.

"In our efforts to serve and protect, we Aurors tend to take a black and white view on what is right and what is wrong. We forget that there are many shades of gray. We forget that even among evil, there is innocence. It's a lesson that we have forgotten, a lesson that we were brutality reminded of tonight. I don't think I will ever forgive myself."

Lacey doesn't say a word. She just holds me close and I watch and listen to my son breath.


	15. Your Choices (Will Haunt You)

**Muggle Studies Brief Lesson: **Programming! Without it, as all my Muggle-born students should know, you wouldn't have the computer programs and the multitude of uses of the internet that we have these days. For today, we'll look at binary code, which are computer processor instructions with the use of 0 and 1.

**Assigned Task 1-3: **Write an AU. Doesn't matter which kind.

**Prompts Used: **pressure, stress, and from the **Huge TV Shows Quotes Bucket from HPFC**, "I may be the one that's walking away, but you're the one that's leaving. Again." – Daryl Dixon, The Walking Dead

**Summary/Trigger Warning: **A world where the falling out between Severus and Lily still occurs, a betrayal is handed from someone unexpectedly and Harry Potter exists – but Lily Potter isn't his mother . . . Mentions of infidelity.

* * *

**Your Choices (Will Haunt You)**

* * *

I remember our last argument like yesterday . . .

"Our parting of ways has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you! **You **called me that vile name! **You **choose to have bigots as friends. **You ** . . ."

"And you chose to smile at Potter although he threatened to hex you, although he bullied me in front of over half of our year mates, instead of helping me. You choose to not accept my apology, although I admitted what I said what wrong and hurtful. I think you feel justified about not accepting it because I pointed out to you the reason why lashed out - I was hurt by your inaction and because you smiled in Potter's direction as he flirted with you while I was upside down. And for your information, I have no friends among my dorm mates. I keep my head down in Slytherin, even if it means ignoring politics when I can and embracing them when I cannot. I don't have the luxury you enjoy, being beloved by the headmaster, my head of house, the majority of the staff and three-fourths of the school. I do what I must in order to survive and have some sort of refuge in a school where I have none due to the Marauders and the Headmaster's constant favoritism towards them."

Severus wasn't usually such a wordy individual, but I could tell that what was said had building up for weeks and possibly, for years. I remember hearing the bitterness in his voice and it being reflected in his eyes. However, I couldn't admit that maybe everything I was told and believed to be true was wrong and I said something that became the final nail in the coffin that was once our friendship.

"Potter is right! All you do is blame others! I've had enough! I may be the one that's walking away, but you're the one that's leaving. Again."

"One day, Evans, you're going to want something from me and I want you to remember your words, your choices and this moment."

He left without any further words.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It took all the summer following Fifth Year and half of Sixth before I became receptive to James' advances towards me. He was sweet and didn't pressure me to date him like he had done so many times in the past. Combined with the increased time we shared while performing our duties as the Head Girl and Boy, I saw more of James' positive traits and it seemed that he had finally grown up.

I didn't hesitate to tell James 'yes' when he proposed after we completed our N.E.W.T.S. and soon I found myself engulfed in wedding preparations. There were contracts to sign and rituals to observe and at times I felt overwhelmed by it all. There were times I had questions since as a Muggle-born most of the traditions followed were unfamiliar to me. As a result, I found myself following my soon to be mother-in-law's advice more often than I wanted since I didn't have any close female pureblood friends that were my age that that I could ask for advice.

In the end, I swallowed any lingering fears and married James the August following our graduating from Hogwarts. The wedding was a fairytale and I was starring as the princess with James as my prince. The ceremony itself was wonderful, the food tasted divine and many toasts were given in our honor. Even with the talk of the possibility of war lingering in the background, it was the perfect day to mark the rest of our life together. The thought of something or someone marring our happiness together never occurred to me until it actually happened and when it did, I was utterly unprepared for it.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The first three months of our marriage was blissful and it seemed like every day was our wedding day all over again. James was loving and attentive and I never wanted for anything. Yet the honeymoon phase eventually faded and soon we were faced with the rest of our lives. I wanted to start studying for my Mastery in Charms, but I allowed myself to be convinced to wait before starting my studies once more.

"Right now, the most important job you have is being Mrs. James Potter and providing an heir," my mother-in-law told me.

"I can do both. I can always Floo to and from my classes and still be home in time to make James' dinner," I argued.

"It's just not done that way. I am aware that you're Muggle-born and therefore, do not have the same understanding of pureblood customs, but in a couple's first year of marriage, the wife usually stay at home."

I said nothing in response but at my first opportunity, spoke to James about the conversation I had with his mother. He of course, sided with her.

"Mother's correct. Wizards and witches typically marry younger than Muggles so we can have children as soon as possible. Although we live longer, the amount of child-bearing years a witch has is the same amount of years a normal Muggle woman has. Plus, there's more emphasis on having a child as soon as possible when one is an only child. If I was to die without an heir, the family name will die out and our fortune will pass on to the nearest next to kin."

I decided to not make a big fuss. I did want children and although it seemed I would be having a child sooner than I wanted to, I understood the urgency that drove Mother Potter and James. The whispers in the shadows were no longer so, the talk of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his followers becoming louder and louder. So I set aside my ambitions and tried to be a society wife while my husband trained to be an Auror. My only outlets were volunteering at St. Mungo's, which was deemed acceptable by Mother Potter, and joining the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society that was led by Dumbledore to combat the encroaching darkness. This was only approved by James because he and his merry band of friends were all members and he trusted them to protect me (like I really needed saving) if he wasn't able to do so.

Before getting married, I had every known Muggle and magical tests for fertility done to make sure I would be able to have James' child. All tests came back saying I was healthy and able to have children. Seven months into our marriage, I began to panic. James and I were very active and since I had tests stating that I could become pregnant, I couldn't understand why I wasn't. I was becoming desperate and while having tea with Alice Longbottom, I asked what I could do to increase my chances of becoming pregnant.

"It depends on who's having the trouble. There is a potion for witches that you can brew yourself very easily, but the recipe for the potion for wizards is very hard to find and even harder to brew."

I thanked Alice for her help and I started to plan.

**0o0o0o0o0**

I knew of one person who would possibly have a rare potions book that held the recipe for the brew I needed and that was Eileen Snape. Despite my falling out with Severus, his mother was still cordial to me and helped me when she could with my homework when I asked. I had invited her to my wedding but she did not respond to my invitation. I wasn't offended – it was no secret that there was no love between her son and my husband and I felt the reason why she didn't attend was to support her son.

It was a rare warm sunny day in March that marked my return to Spinner's End. I Apparated to the park where Severus and I used to spend so much time together before our differences tore us apart. I didn't plan to linger long, since I only told one of the house-elves that I was leaving and did not give details to where I was going. Soon I found myself in front of Severus' childhood home. I almost didn't recognize it as the house no longer had a shabby unkempt look. I knocked on the door, hoping that Severus wasn't home. When the door opened, I saw my hopes went unanswered.

"What do you want," Severus spat.

"I'm here to visit your mother. I wish to borrow one of her potions book. Is she home?"

He didn't answer right away and while I waited for one, I could see several emotions cross his face before a cool, unbothered mask settled over his features.

"No, she isn't home and won't be coming home. She's dead."

"Dead? When did she die?"

"Like you care, Potter. I sent an owl to inform you of her death and it was also in the Daily Prophet. I guess you were too busy finalizing wedding plans to care beyond your own concerns."

"I didn't receive an owl nor did I see an announcement in the newspaper."

"It's just like a Potter to call a Slytherin a liar."

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Severus. I am however, sorry for your lost."

He slammed the door in my face in response.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Two months passed before I gathered my courage and attempted to contact Severus again. My first wedding anniversary was fast approaching and I still wasn't pregnant. I was stressed, as Mother Potter had wondered aloud more than once about my fertility, casted more than one spell to test it and insinuated that she should have insisted on James including a rarely used clause in marriage contracts that made provisions if the chosen wife couldn't become pregnant. I couldn't remember if our marriage contract included such a clause but in case it did, I wanted to become pregnant before it could be used. With this in mind, I found myself once again on Severus' doorstep.

"Please, don't close the door in my face," I pleaded.

"What do you want now Potter," he asked, the exasperation clear on his face.

"I'm looking for a potions book, one I once saw on your mother's bookshelf. In it, there's a recipe for a fertility potion for wizards. I would like a copy of it, please."

"You want my help to get you pregnant with Potter's spawn?"

His word choice made me cringe, but I said nothing, only nodding in response.

"No."

"Why not? We were once friends, Severus and I need your help to save my marriage!"

"The keyword in that statement is "were," which is past tense. Besides, I doubt you need my help and even if you do, I won't give it to you. Leave, because this time, I'm walking away from you. Finally."

Tears streaming down my face, I Apperated away in response to his words.

**0o0o0o0o0**

James must have had a conversation with Mother Potter because she eased up on hassling me about having the Potter heir. James assured me that there we didn't have to rush, that he enjoyed having me all to himself and we celebrated our first anniversary. However, something felt off but when James kissed me, any doubts that I had were silenced and it seemed that our second year of marriage was going to be as blissful as our first. That is, until the rumors started.

Mary McDonald was a former Housemate of mine, sometimes a friend and most times a rival. She was nice, but she was insanely jealous of me when I was ignoring James and was insanely jealous when I started dating him. But I haven't seen Mary since getting married and she rarely returned any of my correspondences. So the rumors of James possibly seeing Mary caught me by surprise but since James had never showed any interest in her in the past, I didn't give any credence to them.

Besides, I was too over-joyed to listen to unfounded rumors. I was finally pregnant and James and Mother Potter shared in my joy. Or so it seemed to outsiders. I could tell that they were trying too hard – there was a brittle look around Mother Potter's eyes as I discussed baby names and I could tell James was hiding something by the look in his eyes.

My pregnancy wasn't an easy one, but the day I looked in Amaryllis Rose's hazel eyes made everything worth it. Mother Potter was pleased with the newest addition to the family – there haven't been a daughter born the Potter line in almost a century and little Amy was the apple of her father's eye. And despite having to go into hiding because of an attack that happened too close to home, all was well in my corner of the world.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you really expect that she will accept this?"

"She will have to, just like the many wives before her. Although I am pleased by and love little Amy, you did what you had to do to ensure the survival of this House. You know that unlike the Greengrass family, or the Blacks, the Potter family magic will not accept an heiress unless there is no heir. You have an heir, little Harry here, although he is not your wife's child."

I peeked around the corner and in the living room stood James and Mother Potter. The conversation itself was shocking, but what I saw in Mother Potter's arms even more so. She was holding a two months old baby boy that was the exact miniature of my husband.

I fled to my room, hurt beyond tears. I had given up my best friend, my heritage, my dreams and ambitions and for what? A man who had bent to his mother's will and slept with another woman in order to provide his House the heir he was too impatient to wait for. When the tears finally came, I could hear my mother's voice –

_'Be careful of the ones you make because your choices will haunt you . . .'_


	16. The Apology

**Brief Lesson:** As it's the final assignment of the month, I was hoping we could do something a little more fun! Or at least, I hope it will be :) For this lesson, I would like you to think about all of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors that Hogwarts employed from what we learn in Harry Potter. These include:

Galatea Merrythought  
Quirinus Quirrell  
Gilderoy Lockhart  
Remus Lupin  
Barty Crouch Jr (as Alastor Moody)  
Dolores Umbridge  
Sevurus Snape  
Amycus Carrow  
Alecto Carrow

**Task: **Imagine what the teachers must have been going through during the troubles and trials they may have been experiencing during their time at Hogwarts. Did they have a secret lover or admiration for another student or teacher? Did they perform any misgivings? Did they try to cause harm to anyone? Anything that you can think of, both canon and/or your own personal ideas/headcanons. For your task, I would like you to pick one of the above characters and write a series of five drabbles for them. These drabbles should be about their thoughts/feelings/actions during their time as a teacher at Hogwarts, but not necessarily during the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

**The Apology**

* * *

**1)**

Remus "Moony" Lupin doesn't know what to expect. He is there as a favor for the headmaster that has done so much for him. Obviously the Defense against the Dark Arts position is cursed, but it doesn't scare him. He is very intimate with being cursed; he lives with being so every day. His biggest concern isn't if he's qualified to teach the impressionable minds in his care, but if he will be able to keep them safe.

"I've taken care of it, my boy," Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry assures him.

He hopes so.

**2) **

He is surprised to see the Marauders' rival at the other end of the table. He almost didn't recognize the Head of Slytherin and he obviously didn't recognize him until he was introduced. As the students applaud, he flinches at the naked hate in Professor Severus Snape's eyes.

"I've taken care of it, my boy," Professor Dumbledore had told him so many years ago when he hand delivered him his acceptance letter.

The safeguards that Professor Dumbledore had put in place didn't withstand two very curious and determined boys with an Invisibility Cloak. And due to a rivalry that got out of hand, Severus almost lost his life due to the safeguards being compromised.

He pushes away his plate, no longer being able to eat.

**3) **

As a rule, Gryffindors tend to avoid the dungeons except for class and even as a professor, Remus feels like he is in enemy territory. Yet tonight's trip serves a purpose and he swallows any misgivings he may have. After a moment's hesitation, he knocks on the door that serves as the student entrance to the current potions master's office.

"What do you want, Professor Lupin," Snape drawls, his body language and voice tone clearly indicating he wants this conversation to be over quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore tells me that you have agreed to brew the Wolfsbane Potion so I can safely work here. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you; I did it for the children that reside in this castle, one which happens to be my godson. According to the rumors, students still like to lure each other to the Whomping Willow. I would hate for an _accident_ to happen."

The door closes and Remus finds himself still standing in the hallway, choking on the guilt that has never gone away, that has only abated in the intervening years.

**4) **

While some things change, others remain the same. Remus realizes this after a month of teaching DADA. The children are different, but the scenario is one he remembers for his own school days. Instead of James, Sirius, Peter and himself, the Gryffindors are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Instead of the lone, poor, half-blood Severus Snape, the table is balanced by the privileged pureblood, Draco Malfoy (and his lackeys), Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

From what he has gathered from listening in the staff room, these two groups have been rivals since before they were even Sorted and the confrontations between the two groups have escalated from there. He tries to rein in both groups, but he doesn't know how to deal with it.

Remus goes to Dumbledore for suggestions on how to deal with their actions and is sickened by his response.

"It's just pranks, Remus, my boy. Let them work it out between themselves."

Knowing exactly what happened the last time Professor Dumbledore left a group to "work it out," he leaves the headmaster's office disheartened.

**5)**

After being revealed (due to his negligence) as a werewolf, Remus seeks out Severus one more time before the end of the school year.

Taking the same path he took at the beginning of the year, he knocks on the door of the potions master's office. A distracted voice gives him permission to enter and he does so.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Professor Snape?"

Severus nods his head, ceasing, for the moment, the packing of his office for the summer.

"I want to thank you once again for providing the Wolfsbane Potion for me. I know you did so out of great concern for the students of this institution. I am also aware of the great personal cost for you to do so. So thank you, Severus, for your time and talent."

"You're welcome," Severus replies gruffly and makes a motion that indicates to Remus that he is dismissed and no longer wanted in Severus' space. Always knowing when to take a hint, Remus heads to the door so he can exit. He opens the door and is halfway through it before he stops and turns once more towards Severus.

"I should have done this a lot sooner, said this sooner but its lateness doesn't diminish my sincerity – I apologize for my actions and inactions during our years here as students."

Having said what he has wanted to say for so long, Remus walks out and closes the door, yet his werewolf enhanced hearing is still able to pick up Severus' response.

"Your apology is accepted, Lupin."


	17. Heavy Lies the Crown

**Transfiguration Brief Lesson:** The Transfiguration Alphabet is one of the principle foundation blocks of Transfiguration. If a student does not know the alphabet, alongside the formula, they will be unable to perform even the simplest of transfiguration spells. However, the alphabet can be difficult to learn as it's such an alien concept to most students, being based on far more primitive and ancient languages than those we use today. The simplest way of learning the alphabet is through repetition, repetition, repetition! Good luck! I expect you all to know it before next lesson, then we can begin with the spells!

**Task Chosen:** Write about a character determined to prove something or do something right, and so they need to practice. (As an idea, can be a character desperate to get onto the Quidditch Team and so they spend all their time practicing, or someone determined to prove them self a good parent/partner/sibling.)

**Prompts Used:** (dialogue)"Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here, and then I remember." (word) potential and from the Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket via **HPFC**, "Do I wear a huge 'kick me' sign on my back?" - Alison, Orphan Black

* * *

**Heavy Lies the Crown**

**(Part of "The Raid" AU)**

* * *

**1)**

He always has been aware of his magic, his lineage and the weighty expectations that would follow him once he entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or any other wizarding school in Europe. So despite the brave words he gives his mother ("Don't worry Mum. They will all see I'm more than just my name"), he is worried. He is the child of two of the most prominent pure-blood families in wizarding Great Britain who has spent most of his childhood in the Muggle world. His knowledge of the magical world he was born into is limited to what his mother has taught him and some vague memories he rather not dwell on. As the Hogwarts Express pulls away from Platform 9 ¾, he not only waves good-bye to his mother, but to the only life he has ever known.

**2) **

As the train goes down the tracks, he wishes that he had someone to sit with, someone to speak to so he can keep his mind off the unknowns he will be soon facing. In the meantime, he takes out a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil and starts on a self-portrait of himself in the train compartment. As he looks at a particular detail of the picture forming, a knock and the opening of the compartment door interrupts him.

"Hello, there. Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his," a girl says.

He looks up and standing there is a young girl with bushy brown hair and sharp, inquisitive eyes. Behind her is a plump boy with brown hair, blue eyes and a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry, I haven't seen one," he replies.

"Oh, that's alright," she says and before he can say anything else, she closes the door and he is alone once more.

**3)**

_'What Mum has told me about the Hogwarts falls short for what I am experiencing for myself_,' he thinks as he climbs into one of the boats that will take him to Hogwarts. He makes small talk with three of the other occupants in the boat, Terry, Hannah, and Lisa. All chatter cease when they see Hogwarts from a distance.

"Wow," he whispers, the awe in his voice obvious and the others share similar responses. Too soon (or so it seems to them) after seeing the school from a distance, their boat trip ends.

He listens with half an ear as the deputy headmistress goes over what is about to occur. As he listens, he watches those who will become his classmates and possibly his dorm mates soon. He can tell there is already an established hierarchy and he wonders how will he fit into it and if he wants to fit into it at all.

**4) **

"Malfoy, Draco," Deputy Headmistress McGonagall intones and a sudden silence falls upon the Great Hall and because of this silence, the whispers easily reaches his ears.

_'Did I hear that correctly,' _one voice asks.

_'Yeah, you did. I thought all the Malfoys were dead,'_ another says.

_'Where have he been all this time,' _someone questions.

As Draco walks forward and sits on the three-legged stool, Professor McGonagall clears her throat and the whispers cease as she places the Sorting Hat on the fair-headed boy.

"Ahh . . . I wondered if your mother was going to send you here. Welcome to Hogwarts, young Malfoy," the Hat intoned in Draco's head.

"You Sorted my mother?"

"Indeed I did, and your father and a multitude of your relatives also."

Draco's face hardens at the mention of his other relatives, the ones that didn't officially disown him and his mother, but publically don't acknowledge them just the same.

"I sense that you don't feel kindly towards your family and for now, I will refrain from speaking about them. Let's see . . . where to put you. . . Ahh . . . . It's all here for me to see, such potential you have and you can fit in any House. Answer this question and I will Sort you according to your answer. What do you want to accomplish the most while at Hogwarts?"

"I want to learn all I can so my mother will be proud of me. I want to learn all I can so I can protect her from harm. I want people to see me as my own person, to see beyond the House colors I am wearing. I want to learn all I can so I can wield that knowledge to my benefit."

"Hmm . . . you're brave, a bit rash and ambitious. You would've been a great Lion but your great ambition will isolate you there. Your new House has plenty of ambition, but they will need your bravery in the days to come."

**"Slytherin,"** the Hat yells for all to hear and Draco's tie changes from the standard black to emerald and silver and the Slytherin emblem appears on his robes.

**5)**

"Do I wear a huge 'kick me' sign on my back?"

"Huh," Crabbe (or was it Goyle), grunts in reply.

"It was a rhetorical question," Draco says and this response draws another blank look from the two blobs.

Sighing, he mumbles 'never mind,' and heads to the library. Draco knows the reason why he has so much trouble. It's because he's a Slytherin, but mostly because he's a Malfoy.

_'A Muggle-raised Malfoy – how disgusting,'_ he had overheard one of his Housemates say one night.

Draco grits his teeth not for the first time in frustration. His mother had told him that he might have a problem fitting in, but he wasn't expecting this level of vehemence. Despite his troubles, he says nothing. Not to Professor Slughorn, his Head of House, who seems more interested in his social life than his duties. Not to any of the other professors, as he sees they clearly favor every House except Slytherin. He doesn't even mention anything to his mother in his letters, not wanting her to feel guilty for not convincing him to choose another school.

What he does do is study. After being ambushed several times, Draco knows he can only depend on himself for protection. After hours of research he finds a solution and knows if he is successful, he won't be caught.

**6)**

Soon Draco puts his private practice to good use as he's (as usual) ambushed by a group of students. The commotion in the hall soon gets the attention of Professor McGonagall and she isn't surprised to see that one of the students involved is Draco.

"What's the meaning of this," she asks, putting herself between the combatants. On one side are Harry, Ron, and Seamus and on the other is Draco.

"He attacked us, professor," Ron says and his tone reminds Professor McGonagall eerily of Sirius Black during his tenure at Hogwarts.

"I did no such thing and to prove it, you can cast the Prior Incantato spell on my wand," Draco says and Professor McGonagall performs the spell on all the students' wands. The only spell that registers on Draco's wand is the Lumos charm and some Transfiguration spells (it was the last class he attend prior to his trip to the library) while the other wands register various hexes. Raising an eyebrow at a lack of defensive or offensive spells from Draco's wand, Professor McGonagall addresses the four boys.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Potter, you will have detention with me. Mr. Malfoy, you may go."

A feeling of satisfaction settles over Draco as he walks away.

**7)**

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here, and then I remember," Draco says to one of the school's post owls as he ties a letter to the owl's leg.

He knows why he chose to come to Hogwarts instead of going to another wizarding school or continuing his schooling in the Muggle world. He has chosen Hogwarts because he refuses to hide from the past that still haunts him. He wants to deal with the vague memories that cause him to wake up in the middle of the night with his heart pounding. Most of all, he wants to prove all those who looks at him negatively wrong.

As he walks down the stairs to go to dinner, he remembers a quote from one of his mother's favorite plays, Henry IV, Part 2 by Shakespeare.

"Uneasy lies the head that wear a crown," he muses to himself.

Head held high, Draco straightens his back and affixes the "pureblood mask" upon his face before walking into the Great Hall.


	18. The Boggart

**Defense Against the Dark Arts** **Brief Lesson:** Boggarts are creatures that shape-shift into someone's worst fear. The true form of this creature is unknown since it appears as your worst fear once encountering it - if the creature encountered a group of people the form it would take would be hard to tell since it would be indecisive and would then most likely form a compilation of each fear. The Riddikulus Charm is what is used to dispel the creature and can only work when the spell caster has good concentration and can imagine something amusing with the fear so that they can get past it - correct incantation and wand movement is not enough for this spell.

**Task:** Write about someone encountering their worst fear.

**The Boggart**

**(Part of "The Raid" AU)**

* * *

The students attending the third year DADA class all laugh as they watch Neville Longbottom turn his worst fear (a cauldron) into a Quaffle. The fears among the students are normal ones by wizarding standards. Usually the Lions and Snakes rarely get along however, their guest defense teacher has impressed upon them that anyone caught teasing someone over their fears will wish that the caretaker, Mr. Filch was in charge of their detention once he was through with them.

Professor Remus Lupin asks for another volunteer and Draco Malfoy comes forward. Wand in his left hand, the Slytherin positions himself in front of an old, worn wardrobe. With a flick of his wrist, Professor Lupin opens the wardrobe doors and he, along with the rest of the class, watches. It seems nothing is going to occur (_'that's impossible, there's no way he's not afraid of anything'_), but Draco, who is described as pale on a good day, goes completely colorless and starts to sweat. The class' whispered mummers slowly fade as their surroundings change. The room they are in no longer looks like a storage room in Hogwarts, but a ballroom. An icy feeling goes down Professor Lupin's spine and he tells the class not to say a word, informs them that he will explain what is happening later and asks for complete silence so he can help Draco.

The scene before the students becomes more and more elaborate – they can see hazy figures of people dancing, smell the scent of food in the air and hear the music that is playing. Then the eerie sounds of glass breaking and people shouting fills the air and if Professor Lupin has a doubt of what they are seeing, the shadowy blonds in the middle of the ghostly chaos that resemble the now trembling teen quickly dispel it. What is playing out in front of them is the night the ill-fated raid occurred. In an attempt to keep the outcome from playing out in front of his class, Remus moves quickly in front of Draco. The change of target causes the room to abruptly return to normal. Instead of the spectral scene from a ballroom in a home long abandoned, a silvery globe floats in front of Professor Lupin. Pointing his wand, he shouts, "**Riddikulus**," and the silvery globe becomes a fish bowl that crashes upon the ground before the boggart is banished to the wardrobe.

Despite his best efforts, Remus can tell by the haunted looks on his class' faces that he was too slow. The scene has lasted long enough for his students to make their own (accurate) conclusion. There is a look of horror upon Harry's face that perplexes the professor, but he does not dwell on it - his immediate concern is the young boy that has gone into shock. Silently berating himself for not recognizing the signs, Professor Lupin carefully takes Draco's wand away. He hugs the Slytherin tightly and Draco unconsciously returns the gesture. In an attempt to bring Draco's and the rest of the class' minds back to the present, Professor Lupin conjures a plushy sofa. He sits down and gently tugs Draco down beside him. Rubbing the Slytherin's back, he explains the phenomenon that has just occurred.

"In some rare cases, a person's fear can manifest in the manner we have seen today. Experts in the Dark Creatures field have several theories, but the most popular one is the harder one suppresses a fear, the stronger it become and the boggart displays the fear according this strength."

"Could a fear be a suppressed memory," Hermione asks and a sinking sensation encompasses Professor Lupin's entire being. However, before he could answer (or distract the sharp Ravenclaw with an evasive non-answer), the Great Hall's clock tolls, signaling the end of the class.

"Class dismissed, please do remember to bring your homework to class on Monday," he says instead and the class reluctantly leaves the room. After the last person leaves, he closes the door and uses a couple of spells to ensure privacy. Student and teacher sit in silence – Professor Lupin not knowing what to say and a feeling of embarrassment overwhelming Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Here, have a piece of chocolate. I always find it helpful after a stressful or shocking situation," Remus says, breaking the silence as he hands Draco a bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"I apologize for not being able to perform the charm, Professor Lupin," Draco says faintly, his voice almost inaudible.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Malfoy. May I ask you a question?"

A devilish glint enters Draco's eyes and it seems that the young Malfoy is going to give a glib response. However, he just nods his head and Remus breathes a sigh of relief as the spark in Draco's grey eyes is a sign of Draco recovering from his shock.

"What did you think the shape of your boggart was going to take?"

"When I was four years old, Mother and I were in Diagon Alley and a wizard approached us. He raised his wand, pointing it directly at me and yelled, 'Die, Death Eater spawn, and join your father in Hades.' If it wasn't for our house-elf Biffy protecting us, we would have died. I had nightmares about that moment for months after that incident."

Remus listens to the matter of fact way Draco delivers the information and although outwardly he does not show it, he is horrified at what the young boy has had to live with.

"If you ever want to talk about that, or what occurred today when you faced the boggart, I am always available to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you professor, for your concern and for the chocolate," Draco replies.

With a wave of his wand, Remus undo the privacy spells and walks Draco to the door. Upon opening the door, he sees that three students are waiting.

"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Granger, Ms. Abbot – don't you all have class right now?"

"We didn't want Draco to walk alone to his next class, professor," Hermione answers for the trio.

"Very well," he replies and Remus conjures four passes that excuses them from their next class.

"Please escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing," he instructs the students and when it seems that Draco is about to protest, he looks at the blond sternly.

"It's a precautionary measure," he imparts to the now sullen Slytherin and Hermione and Hannah both nod their heads in agreement.

As the quartet walks in the direction of the infirmary, Remus watches until they leave his line of vision. For a reason he cannot explain, a sense of foreboding surrounds him, encases him in its heavy embrace. In his mind, he hears his explanation to the class,

_". . . but the most popular one is the harder one suppresses a fear, the stronger it become and the boggart displays the fear according this strength."_

And Remus also hears his own theory posed as a question, from one Hermione Granger –

_"Could a fear be a suppressed memory?"_

It's a question that Remus wants to ask, but he's afraid of the answer. . .


	19. Aftershocks

**Major &amp; Minor Arcana Brief Lesson**: The Hierophant is often represented as a religious figure, but don't let that put you off. He represents "doing the right thing", the spiritual, beliefs, morals, and rituals - even if that ritual is movie night with your friends every Thursday. The Hierophant can represent social structures, traditions or norms, and following guidelines of what is normal and what is accepted. It's not about changing the status quo, but about conforming to it. The Hierophant can appear in someone's life as a parent, a teacher, a counselor or a priest.

**Chosen Task: **Write about someone taking advice from someone more senior: a parent or a teacher.

**Prompts Used: **belief, tradition and from the **Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket **via the **HPFC, **"Sometimes I think I'm crazy 'cause I see things so differently than everyone else." - Tony Stonem, Skins

**Aftershocks**

* * *

Not for the first time Narcissa curses Andromeda's actions and the repercussions that has followed as of a result. Andromeda didn't have to listen to their mother cry herself to sleep the nights following her 'disownment' from the family, didn't have to watch their father pour two fingers of Firewhiskey only to ignore it, preferring to stare into the fire. Andromeda didn't have to watch a bad relationship between brothers become worse, the love once shared between Sirius and Regulus disintegrating into near nothingness.

Narcissa looks out the Perfects compartment window, not really seeing the scenery she usually enjoys when riding the Hogwarts Express. As a Black, Narcissa is used to being in the center of attention however; the level of scrutiny she is currently under has become unbearable. She hates the pitying looks from her classmates, hates pretending that she doesn't hear the malicious gossip of the tabbies that wish to take her title as Slytherin's queen, hates that she and her family are being judged by those who can't begin to understand her family's dynamics. Most of all, she hates her own indecisiveness – not knowing if her family's beliefs are more important, or her sister.

**_00oo00oo00_**

As he approaches the Charms classroom, quiet sobs reaches Professor Flitwick's ears. Not wanting to startle whoever is inside, he slowly open the door. Sitting in the seat she usually does while his class is in session is Narcissa.

"Miss Black," Professor Flitwick calls and startled blue eyes meets his hazel ones.

"I apologize, Professor," she stammers as she hastily wipes away her tears and Narcissa's uncharacteristic vulnerability touches his heart. He has heard the gossip like everyone else and he knows that Andromeda has been disowned from her family because she has chosen to love a muggle-born wizard. Since Narcissa's return to Hogwarts, he was one of the few professors who has decided to watch over Narcissa, concerned about her health.

"No apologies are necessary, Miss Black," Flitwick responds, sitting in desk beside her.

"Sometimes I think I'm crazy 'cause I see things so differently than everyone else – well everyone else in my family," Narcissa blurts out. Her eyes widens and a guilty look blooms across her face.

"Whatever you say will stay between us, I swear on my wand," Professor Flitwick says and Narcissa feels the swirl of magic that confirms the sincerity of her Charms professor words.

**_00oo00oo00_**

Narcissa has always liked Professor Flitwick and therefore, she finds it easy to open up to her Charms professor in a way that she isn't able to do with her family, who are the cause of her current turmoil, or with her friends, whom families follows some of the same traditions that her own does.

". . . and to be honest, lately Bellatrix scares me and Andromeda has always been my favorite and I love her so much and I miss her but at the same time I'm mad at her because she choose Ted over me!"

It is the last part of Narcissa's statement that catches Professor Flitwick's attention and it forcibly reminds him that despite the mature beauty she has, Narcissa is only fifteen years old and with Andromeda's banishment, Narcissa has lost her protector.

"At the end of the day Miss Black, you have to decide what is more important to you. Is it being bound by views that you are not sure you're certain of or your love for Andromeda, which you have complete certainty in? Can you live with the choice of turning your back on your sister, cutting her out of your life? You don't have to give me the answer to those questions – the person you have to answer to is yourself. But do write Andromeda and let her know how you feel. I bet she misses you as much as you miss her."

**_00oo00oo00_**

Andromeda Tonks neé Black waits outside of the Three Broomsticks with a folded letter in her right hand. She was surprised when she received the missive, sure that she would never communicate with her younger sister ever again. Andromeda is nervous, thinking that Narcissa will cancel, yet still hoping that she will meet her.

"Andi," the achingly familiar voice cries and automatically she opens her arms. Narcissa crashes into her sister and hugs her and relishes how Andromeda returns the hug just as fiercely.

"Oh Cissy, you silly goose, of course I missed you, of course I love you," Andromeda whispers fiercely. "But you know by seeing me, publicly acknowledging me, embracing me, that you're now considered a 'blood-traitor' by our family and those in our social set, right?"

"Earlier in the term I spoke with someone and they said I had to decide what is more important to me and I have decided that you're more important to me, Andromeda. I love you too much to let you go."


	20. Scorched

**History of Magic Brief Lesson:** 12 Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the Black family. It was located in the Borough of Islington, London, in a Muggle neighborhood, and the location was protected by a Fidelius Charm. As the house was invisible to the neighborhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11.

The house was, apparently, in the Black family for some generations when Walburga Black took possession in the mid-20th century. Walburga Black made it clear through her disgust of having anyone less than pure-blood in her home through the hostile shrieks of her portrait, which was affixed to the wall of the home with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

**Task:** I would like you to write about any member of the Black family. HOWEVER: The character you use MUST be anyone other than Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. OCs are not permitted.

**Scorched**

* * *

**1)**

Isla (fondly called Izzy by her siblings) Black takes in her surroundings for what she knows will be for the last time. She's in love, in love with a wonderful, handsome, caring man and although Great-grandmother Black approves of him, it's not her opinion that carries weight in her household.

She wishes that things could be different, that her family will accept her choice. Yet Isla knows that only in dreams wishes come true and she's too grounded in reality. Her choice will never be accepted, for the man she loves is not only a muggle, but a muggle that is directly related to the family that her family holds responsible for the death of the eldest brother she has never met. Their love is a star-crossed one but she refuses the ending to her story be similar to Shakespeare's Romeo &amp; Juliet. Therefore, she packs her bags and leaves 12 Grimmauld place while her family sleeps.

The next morning, a house-elf finds a sealed letter and a wand on the bed when it goes into her bedroom to wake her for the morning meal.

**2)**

Despite all the cautionary tales he has heard as a child, Phineas is interested in Muggles. He tries to hide his fascination, says all the proper things to the proper people (especially within his father, Phineas Nigellus, hearing) and for a while, he is able to live a lie. Yet the temptation is just right outside his home and when he thinks no one is looking, he wanders Muggle London and samples everything it has to offer. He extols the virtues of muggles and the things they have to offer to anyone who will listen. There are some who are mildly interested, but politics, societal and family expectations all outweigh any inclination to do more than listen. However, Phineas keeps learning more, continues to share his newfound knowledge and discards the previous caution he has exercised in the past.

Phineas Nigellus notices his son's behavior and knows of his views, yet he keeps his silence. He doesn't want to wake up one morning and find a letter on his son's bed, informing him of his decision to leave his home and his family. So Phineas Nigellus says nothing, scowling at any and everyone who dares to speak ill of his wayward son within his hearing. The state of limbo lasts until he hears his namesake explaining the benefits of marrying outside of traditional pure-blood families and marrying muggle-borns and muggles.

"You go too far, Fin," he growls at his son as he remembers the consequences of his sister running away.

"You're just upset because you don't want to acknowledge that there is a high probability of non-magical and half-blood Blacks in the world," Fin retorts in a self-righteous tone.

Shock and then fury encompasses Phineas Nigellus and he finds himself uttering the words he had promised himself he would never utter.

**3)**

"You're no longer a brother of mine," Walburga screeches in anger.

"You ceased being a sister to me long ago," Alphard responds curtly. You mark my words; you will be the death of this House!"

The sound of heavy breathing fills the air and sister and brother, ones who were once so close, are further apart than Great Britain is in comparison to the United States despite being in the same room.

"If you honestly feel that way, Alphard, leave our home, **my home**, and don't bother to return."

"This isn't a home; it's a mausoleum to antiquated ideas that we should have ceased practicing ages ago."

With those words, Alphard goes to the Floo room and Walburga hears a whooshing sound as it activates and carries the man that was once her brother away. Walburga feels confident in the decision that she has made yet when the stars fall one by one, her confidence gives way to regret. Regret is then replaced by madness as it seems Alphard's words are coming true –

_'You will be the death of this House!'_

**4)**

The sounding of the Floo Network breaks the silence of the empty house. Pippy, Arcturus' personal house-elf, looks around, appalled that dust and cobwebs and who knows what else has been allowed to accumulate.

"Pippy, go to the drawing room and make it presentable for me."

The house-elf bows in response and sets to do as its master ordered it to do. Meanwhile, disturbed by the Floo Network activating, Kreacher makes himself known to the one of the last living (and one of the two that is not incarcerated) Black males.

"It has been a long time since anyone been here, Master Black. Is there anything Kreacher can do to serve the House of Black?"

"No, there isn't. My personal house-elf, Pippy, has her orders. You can go back to wherever you were."

Arcturus walks away, not bothering to see if the Kreacher obeys or not.

As he wanders the lower levels of the once stately home, Arcturus bemoans the fate of his House. He flinches when he passes the library, as he can feel a dark aura emanating from there and he wonders what the cause is. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is what Dumbledore supporters would call "dark," but it had not truly practiced the Dark Arts until the most recent generations of Blacks.

Arcturus soon finds himself in the drawing room standing in front of the family tapestry. He examines it and instead of focusing on the parts of the family tree he can trace, he looks at the ruined portions.

"Scorched," Arcturus whispers to himself and he cannot decide if he's speaking about the flaws on the family tree, the family name, or both.


	21. Between Sisters

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Brief Lesson:** The full body-bind curse stiffens the person targeted so that they are completely immobile with the exception of their eyes. The incantation for this particular spell is - Petrificus Totalus - and is used commonly in duels by inexperienced wizards and witches. It was seen used by Hermione Granger on Neville Longbottom in their First Year.

**Task Chosen:** This particular curse has a paralyzing effect but this is similar to fear or shock, where it is just too great for the person and they are paralyzed. I want you to write about a witch or a wizard who has experienced emotion so strong that they are paralyzed for a short period of time.

**Prompts Used: **Place: a classroom; Dialogue: "Are you ...okay?" Word: Gryffindor; Spell: Petrficus Totalus and from the **HPFC Huge TV Quotes Bucket: **"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger." - Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries

**Between Sisters**

* * *

"Are you . . . okay," I ask Andi.

"Hmm . . .," she responds halfheartedly and I silently seethe in frustration. I am used to being ignored by Bellatrix and to be honest, I prefer it that way. However, I am not used to being ignored by my favorite sister and I don't like it. I have accepted two weeks of excuses, each one weaker than the previous one, before Andi finally promised me to tell me what (or who) has held her attention and causing her to drift away from me.

"Andi," I exclaim, pouting in a manner that is unbecoming for an heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "You promised me that you would tell me what's causing you to be so distant! You can tell me anything - I won't judge."

"You promise, Narcissa? You promise you won't look at me differently and most importantly, won't tell our parents until I'm ready to do so myself?"

The wariness in Andromeda's (for she's always _Andromeda_ whenever she calls me by my full name) voice catches me off-guard and for some reason, a sense of foreboding overcomes me.

"Of course, Andi," I respond. "Haven't I always kept your secrets?"

"You always have, but you keeping a secret are the least of my worries. I don't want you to look at me differently once I share this with you."

Whatever my sister is about to share must be serious, because twice she has alluded to her fear of losing my affections. To set my sister at ease, and to calm my own nerves, I lead Andi to one of the unused classrooms in the dungeons. I had claimed this particular space for my own in my second year, using some old furniture that would have sat unused in Grimmauld Place's attic had I not had one of the house-elves bring it to Hogwarts for my use.

I sit down in a plush silver chair while Andi lies upon the matching chaise, the two of us sitting in a comfortable silence before Andi breaks it.

"I'm in love," Andi states simply.

"That's the big secret? You have been avoiding me because you think that I can't handle you being in love? What's so terrible about that?"

"Being in love is not the problem. It's who I'm in love with," Andi moans and I sit up, my curiosity stirred.

"Oooh . . . who is it? Is it one of the Gryffindor twins? Which one has captured your heart? Gideon or Fabian?"

"You can tell them apart? Don't let Bella know that you can. She would chastise you for paying attention to 'blood-traitor' trash and hex the both of them for daring to catch your attention!"

"What Bella will never know won't hurt her and you're stalling, Andi. If it is not one of the Prewitts, then who is the lucky guy? I know it's not one of our fellow Slytherins, as you find the eligible ones dull, unexciting, senseless, reckless, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera."

"He's a Hufflepuff. A muggle-born Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks."

My eyes widen in shock and as I mentally go over Andi's behavior for the past two weeks, her elusiveness starts to make sense. Unfortunately, Andi takes my temporary paralysis and sudden speechlessness as disapproval. She jumps up from the chaise and snaps –

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

Before she can make it to the classroom door I draw my wand and shout –

**"Petrificus Totalus!"**

Before Andi can hit the floor, I levitate her to the chaise, releasing the body bind charm and threaten her to use a complex sticking charm should she try walk away again.

"Sorry about that, but you really didn't give me a choice, Andi. You can't blame me for being shocked. And I am, but not because that the one you love is muggle-born, but because I didn't see it. You're not only my sister, but my best friend! I should've known without you telling me!"

"We've been very discreet. You know how most students outside of Slytherin hate us and not only do we carry that burden, but the burden of our House, its expectations and how the majority of the British wizarding world views us."

"Yes, there is that," I say as I nod my head in agreement, "but get to the good stuff! Tell me everything!"

"Do you remember Cissy, saying how you want a love that consumes you? How you want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger? Well, that's how I feel about Ted," Andi confesses.

I see the happiness in my sister's eyes and although I can hear Aunt Walburga's lessons in the back of my mind, can visualize my mother's disappointment, none of what they may and will say matters to me in this moment. I'm wary of what this may mean in the future, but I decide that right now, it doesn't matter.

I lie beside Andi on the chaise, my head beside hers, my blonde hair mingling with her rich chocolate hair.

"Between sisters," I vow.

"Between sisters," Andi repeats, accepting my unspoken promise.


	22. Sound Advice

**History of Magic Brief Lesson:** The Shrieking Shack is an old abandoned house in Hogsmeade, widely believed to be haunted due to the screams they often heard from inside. According to Nearly Headless Nick, not even Hogwarts ghosts will dare enter the residence. There are no visible entryways or exits to the Shrieking Shack - the only way to gain access is by a tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow on the grounds of Hogwarts, accessible by touching a small knot in the trunk to paralyze the tree.

Albus Dumbledore widely encouraged the rumors of the Shrieking Shack's alleged haunted status, so that Remus Lupin could have the building as a private place to suffer the effects of his Lycanthropy.

**Task:** Write about Remus Lupin during his time as a student at Hogwarts, including a visible representation of his suffering as a werewolf. HOWEVER: You must pick one character accompany Remus in your story. The relationship between Remus and the other character can either be platonic or otherwise, it's up to you.

**Character Chosen: **Marlene McKinnon

**Sound Advice**

* * *

**1) **

The tension in Gryffindor Tower was stifling and the source was obvious – the Marauders. Everyone knew that James and Sirius found each other as kindred spirits even before they were Sorted and that the two quickly befriended the other two boys Sorted in Gryffindor that year, Remus and Peter. The Lions were used to a jovial atmosphere that they always followed the quartet and no one knew how to respond to the tense and angry mood that had taken its place. The usually easy-going Remus was constantly upset and borderline irate, Sirius wavered between being uncharacteristically apologetic and annoyed, James was unusually subdued and Peter seemed lost without the other three to follow.

Shrugging her shoulders at the foursome's odd behavior, Marlene was making her way upstairs to the 5th Year Girl's Dorm when the sounds of a strained conversation reaches her ears.

". . . he needs to get over himself, Prongs! It's been almost a month! He acts like he almost hurt someone important! It was just Snape!"

"Be quiet! Do you **want** someone to overhear you? And with that attitude, Padfoot, Moony's not going to speak to you. Bloody apologize so we can get back to normal! The full moon will be here in less than a week and he needs all of us."

Wondering what the full moon has to do with anything and deciding that what she was going to the dorm for can wait, Marlene turns around to look for Remus. She hopes that he can fill in the blanks and provides some answers.

**2) **

She finds him alone, sitting along the shoreline of the Black Lake. Marlene looks at Remus, really looks at him, and she sees what she should have noticed before – the dark circles under his eyes and the weight lost.

"If you're here on the behalf of your 'boyfriend,' then don't bother," he snarks.

"Can't I be concerned for my friend, Remus," Marlene asks as she sits beside him.

"Sorry Marley, I didn't mean to snap at you. What brings you out here?"

"I was heading to my room when I overheard James and Sirius talking, and I decided before I jump to any conclusions, that I needed to talk to you."

"What did you hear, exactly?" There is a tired wariness to Remus' voice and Marlene know she has to tread carefully.

"Something about you acting like you actually hurt Snape almost a month ago. By the tone of James' voice, I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about a hex or jinx that wasn't done correctly. And the timing of three weeks ago sounds odd– I thought you went home."

"What else was said?"

"James told Sirius to apologize so you all could get back to _normal, _that you need all of them by time of the full moon. What's the significance of the full moon?"

Remus gives Marlene a scared expression, an apprehensive expression, and it is in that moment she realizes that Remus has a secret, a big one.

"What's the significance of the full moon," she whispers to herself and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Remus stiffens and it is in that moment the unexplained absences, the unnatural paleness and scars makes sense.

"You're a werewolf. . ."

**3)**

The story that Remus shares with Marlene is heartbreaking. He tells her how he was bitten as a young child by Greyback, how he learned two years prior to arriving at Hogwarts that he would receive a magical education. Remus tells how lonely he was as a child, how glad he was to make friends after his Sorting but how he was afraid that he would lose his friends if they figured out his secret. He tells her how the three of them became illegal Animagus in order to keep him company during the full moon.

"And in the end, they, or at least Sirius, used you," Marlene states mournfully.

"They don't, or they didn't until recently," Remus says weakly, trying to defend his first friends.

"Remus, I know I am not as close to you as James, Sirius and Peter, but I do consider you a friend. As such, I'm going to tell you something that you might not want to hear. The guys use you – you're a Prefect and as such, you're supposed to keep all of the students in line, but you don't. You look the other way when they prank people, especially Snape. I'm not a fan of the greasy git, but even I don't think it's fair how they gang up on him."

"But he fights back!"

"I would too, if I was hexed and jinxed at the same regularity Snape is. And I don't even want to know the details of what Sirius did to Snape and how exactly it involves you being, well . . . you know."

"That's the biggest understatement ever," Remus bitterly mutters.

"I can't and won't tell you to make up with Sirius because whatever he did, it had to be bad. If it wasn't, you wouldn't feel so betrayed by him. But here's some sound advice – you need to write your parents and let them know what happened, whatever it was and you need to apologize to Snape. You might not have been aware of what happened when it happened but now you know. You bear some responsibility of what happened because of your selfishness – don't you understand by not letting Dumbledore know what James, Sirius and Peter are doing put the rest of us in danger?"

Marlene's words sink in and Remus blanches then turns green as he realizes what could have happened had James had been slower or even worse, hadn't shown up.

"I . . . I never thought about it in that way."

"Maybe it's about time you did, Remus," Marlene says.

A reflective silence falls between them, broken only by the sounds of the water lapping the shore.


	23. The Paladins

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Brief Lesson:** When in a duel, I can think of nothing more important than being able to protect yourself and as your professor, I want to ensure that you can. Protego is the incantation and will erect a shield for some curses to rebound off of which will prevent them from reaching you and keep you safe during a duel. There are some curses that the charm can't protect you from, such as The Killing Curse.

**Task:** I would like you to write about someone who is being protected in one way or another. They can be aware of this protection or not but the plot of your assignment must run along with the protection type being featured. The charm that we are learning about is such an obvious choice for protection and I will be so disappointed if my students can't think of something more unique. I won't accept stories that have Protego as their protection choice.

**Prompt Used:** Draco Malfoy

* * *

**The Paladins**

* * *

**1)**

As the war dragged on, neither side gaining an edge over the other, there were those who were caught in the crossfire. They didn't want to fight, give their allegiance or financially support the Order or the Death Eaters, but they knew soon their choices, what little of them that were left, were limited. However, they heard whispers, rumors of a group that consisted of witches and wizards that were firmly in the middle, declaring no loyalty to anyone, only to each other and those that requested their services.

"They call themselves, The Paladins," someone whispered to another.

"Like the Twelve Peers of Charlemagne's court?"

"Exactly like that, only the number is unknown. It could be twelve and could be more or less. All I know is that they don't answer to Dumbledore and they don't answer to You-Know-Who, and that's good enough for me."

"Lower your voice," someone admonishes. "Both sides have spies everywhere. We should take this conversation elsewhere. I have the feeling that my family and I will need their services very soon and I want to know how to contact them . . ."

**2)**

"We have another assignment Argo, and they are requesting you personally," Daphne Greengrass informs the leader of The Paladins, Draco Malfoy.

"Who sent the request, Aphrodite?"

"Ariel," she responds as she wrinkles her nose in irritation. "I know we sent out the word for all requests to be sent in code, but it would be nice if those sending them would use something that we would easily understand."

"If it's easily understood, then the missive can be tracked. If the missive can be tracked, then it makes our job just that much harder. Besides, don't you know your fairy tales?"

"Not many of us can claim that our ancestress plight has been made into a story for muggle parents to read to their children, Argo."

"That's not the point and besides, Pandora's ancestress is the star of this particular tale although the muggles got some of the details wrong. The point is the code itself. In the muggles version of the tale, Ariel is known for coming from a large family and having red hair. Who do you know who fits that description?"

**3)**

They meet under the light of the full moon at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts is still under the control of the Order despite Voldemort's and the Death Eater's frequent attempts to gain control.

"Are you the one who seeks the help of The Paladins," a voice out of the darkness asks. Hearing but not seeing anyone, Ginny Weasley immediately raises her wand in a defensively before responding –

"Yes, Ariel seeks the help of The Paladins."

A figure steps out of the shadows and Ginny gasps in surprise before an angry look crosses her face.

"Malfoy," she spits out tersely, "give me one reason why I shouldn't hex you unconscious before turning you over to the Order."

"I'll give you two, Weaselette. One, I'm not a Death Eater," he responds, baring his left forearm as proof, "and two, because you're not going to risk your only safe passage away from this madness, as you have the two lives inside of you depending on you making the right decision."

"How did you know? I haven't even told the father of my children."

"I make it my business to know everything about my potential clients before I risk them, my team or myself. I'm not asking you to like me but I am telling you to trust me to do my job."

**4)**

Draco knew before going to meet with Ginny that the job was not going to be an easy one. As the only girl of the Weasley clan and the fiancée of the Chosen One who happened to stay in top warded building in wizarding Great Britain, he only had a small window of time to spirit her away. Then there was the added complication of her being pregnant with twins – if that became common knowledge, then once the Order raised the alarm they would be chased by Order members and Death Eaters alike. He was going to need some help and got it in the form of Luna "Pandora" Lovegood.

"Argo, the time is now," she relayed to him through a two-way mirror two weeks after his meeting.

"How did you manage it this time, Pandora?"

"The absence of Mad-Eye, the distraction of Harry and some very helpful House-elves," she answers cryptically.

Not wanting to engage in long conversation about how she did it (or about Nargles, Billywiggs, and whatchamacallits); he receives the meeting coordinates where Ginny is to meet him. He just hopes (for once) there aren't too many complications.

**5)**

Of course, there is a complication and it came in the form of the pushy, know-it-all, Hermione Granger.

"It's never easy," Draco grouses as Hermione's defiant brown eyes meet his stormy gray ones.

"I'm not even going to argue with you, ask how you found out or ask you to leave. Just do as you're told and only offer suggestions when I ask for them," Draco pronounces once he saw that she too has a packed bag.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispers and upon closer inspection, he sees that Ginny had lost weight since he last seen her.

"I'm pretty sure it's not your fault," he responds.

The first half of their journey is easy by their standards, as they Apparated from the rendezvous point to and then Floo from safe house to safe house on the network used by The Paladins. It is the second half of the journey where they run into real trouble.

As Draco previously predicted, once the Order realized that two of their members had left the fold, they immediately set out to retrieve them. Unluckily for all involved, Order members and Paladins alike, Ronald Weasley never learned the definition of discretion or how to employ it and sooner than any of them would have liked, a group of high-ranking Death Eaters with orders to bring them in dead or alive (preferably alive) is following them.

"Paladins," Draco shouted, "Omega formation around Ariel and Belle! Protect them at all costs! Aphrodite, Pandora, with me!"

"As you command, Argo," they responded as they quickly followed their command.

"Argo," Hermione shouted, "I'm not running away from a fight!"

"Bloody hell, Granger," Draco yells, forgetting to use her code name in his anger, "you agreed to do as I said and I am saying you are to go with Red! If we fail, then the rest of the Paladins will need your wand by her side!"

Without looking back to see if she followed his strongly worded suggestion, Draco turns his attention to Death Eaters that were drawing nearer.

**6)**

The battle is a ferocious one and before deciding (because Hermione Granger doesn't take orders, especially from peroxide blond gits) to return to her best female friend's side, she sees how Draco got his code name. His spell casting is fast, fluid and efficient and she honestly believes that Draco (no, he's Argo in this moment) could lay waste to all the Death Eaters on his own. The other two blondes, Aphrodite and Pandora (although Athena and Artemis fit better) are Furies, are Valkyries and the enemies that Argo doesn't lay waste to, they do.

There is a certain beauty in the massacre they leave behind and Hermione sees that the reputation that The Paladins have earned is well-deserved. She is suddenly glad that The Paladins isn't seeking to rule the world.

**7) **

Five years later, after the dust has settled and the final Death Eater trials are over, Argo returns home.

It seems to him that he's been Argo longer than he has been Draco Malfoy and he is willing to leave the name and the life that was once attached to it buried, but obligations and a request bring him home.

He's not in fear of being charged with being a Death Eater, or for countless murders were committed by his word or by his hand – saving the life of the Chosen One's fiancée and the lives of his unborn twins' counts for something, after all. What he is in fear of is living in a post-war world where his father is dead, his mother is still unaccounted for and assumed dead, and all of 'proper' pure-blood society is looking to him to lift his House out from under the ashes.

Yet he does come home to England and moves into one of the smaller Malfoy properties as he looks for qualified curse breakers so they can cleanse Malfoy Manor of any lingering Dark and Black Magick.

It is during one of his rare forays into Diagon Alley when he is approached by Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, hey, Malfoy! Draco," he calls, yet the blond keeps walking, heading in the direction of Gringotts. It is not until Harry calls him 'Argo' before he turns around to acknowledge Potter.

"You're a hard man to find," Harry says casually as he falls into step with Draco.

"Old habits," Draco replies and when it becomes obvious to Harry that Draco isn't going to respond further, he continues to speak.

"I never got the chance to thank you, for doing what you did. Although I didn't and still don't agree with it, I understand why you did it. You fulfilled a need that the Order didn't know needed fulfilling."

"Anyone would have done so, others did so."

"But they did so because you did so first and for that, I will always be grateful. I hope you stick around – we need people like you to help with the rebuilding of our world."

With a nod of his head, Harry walks away, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

_'Maybe I will stay – the world will always be in need of a paladin. . . '_


	24. Victorian Woes

**History of Magic Brief Lesson:** 12 Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the Black family. It was located in the Borough of Islington, London, in a Muggle neighbourhood, and the location was protected by a Fidelius Charm. As the house was invisible to the neighborhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11.

**Task:** Write about one of the following lesser known Black family members during their time at Grimmauld Place.

**Character Chosen: **Narcissa Malfoy

**Prompts Used: **

**Object found in Grimmauld Place:** China with the Black family crest and motto.

**Quote from HPFC Huge TV Quotes Bucket:** "My mad face and my happy face are the same." - Pamela Swynford de Beauford, True Blood

**Family &amp; Friends Vocabulary from Gringotts Prompts Bank:** Aunt, Family Tree, Genealogy, Household, Sister, Uncle

**All Colors Prompts from Gringotts Prompts Bank:** Ash Grey

* * *

**Victorian Woes**

* * *

I've always been interested in genealogy in general and my family tree in particular, but Aunt Walburga droning on and on (and on and on) about the various families of the Sacred Twenty-Eight is boring even me. Wishing that I was taking lessons with Sirius and Regulus (who are being tutored by Uncle Orion), I bemoan the fact that I am stuck with Bellatrix and Andromeda taking etiquette lessons.

"Being female is a matter of birth, being a woman is a matter of age, but being a lady is a matter of choice," Aunt Walburga tells us at the start of our lesson and I wonder where she found that particular idiom.

"If being a lady is a matter of choice, then why am I here," Bella complains under her breath in response.

"Shush, she might hear you," Andi admonishes Bella. Bella silently mocks Andi but is the picture of pure-blood decorum when our aunt re-enters the room.

"Your next lesson today is setting a formal table," Aunt Walburga shares with us after concluding the genealogy lesson for the day. We all groan in response.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We go into the formal dining room and the long, dark cherry wood table that seats twenty (without expansion charms) looms before us. In the middle of the table is the extravagant heirloom china that has the Black's family crest and motto stamp on it.

"We have to use this," I ask, the disbelief obvious in my voice.

"But of course! Practice makes perfect. I will be quite upset if you girls do not excel in this."

"Not like we will be able to tell," I say quietly so only my sisters can hear me. "Her mad face and her happy face are the same."

Andi coughs to hide her laughter and even Bella's lips twitch upwards despite her efforts to hide a small smile.

"Why do we have to learn how to do this, Aunt Walla? We have house-elves for menial tasks like setting a table," Bella declares.

Aunt Walburga's ash grey eyes immediately focuses on Bella and I could tell by Bella's slight fidgeting that she is regretting not following the number one (un)official rule in the Black household – thinking before speaking.

"The reason why you will learn this is because I do not, and you should not, trust house-elves to handle your most treasured possessions with care. This china set was commissioned by the founder of this house for his bride and it has been in the family ever since. The china is priceless and irreplaceable and you **will** learn how to set a formal table with this set like every daughter of this House before you!"

"Yes, Aunt Walburga," we all respond in perfect unison.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After the nerve-wrecking experience of setting the table with the Black china set, Aunt Walburga drills us on when it is appropriate to use place cards, menu cards, what is listed on the menu cards, proper conversation (_'using the word __**mudblood**__ is never acceptable at the dinner table, Bellatrix'_) and proper ('_stop slouching, Andromeda, cross your legs at the ankles Narcissa, not the knees'_) posture. My head aches and I am more than glad when our lessons is over.

"I can't believe we spent over three hours just on table etiquette," Andi moans once we all reach her bedroom.

"It's not fair that we had to learn _how to be a lady_. I bet that Sirius and Regulus got to learn all sorts of spells during their tutoring with Uncle Orion," Bella sulks.

"It could have been worse, you know," I say and both Bella and Andi looks at me in surprise.

"How," Bella asks.

"Well, we could be living during the Victorian Age with all the rules that has since fallen out of fashion. Or we could be preparing for your coming of age ball, Bella," I tease and a look of complete horror crosses her face.

"Don't remind me – it's three years away and I have already overheard Mother speaking to Grand-mere Rosier about it. The only thing that is worse than English etiquette rules is French etiquette rules."

"I kind of like the traditions- the English and French ones," Andi comments.

"I rather be dueling," Bella says flatly.

"I rather be flying," I state.

"Playing Quidditch is not lady-like, Narcissa. _'A true lady do not take partake in any activity that will cause her to sweat_ _excessively_'," Andi says, mimicking Aunt Walburga perfectly and I throw a pillow in response.

"Good thing that I'm no lady," I say and Bella quickly agrees. We both look expectedly at Andi.

"Oh, hang it, I guess I'm no lady either. I like a good fly every now and then myself."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Did you enjoy your day at #12," our father asks between dinner courses. None of us answer, but the various looks on our faces lets him know how we really feel.

"It was tedious," Andi declares.

"It was boring," Bella pronounces.

"It was a complete waste of time," I exclaim.

"Now girls," our mother says, "you know this is your aunt's way of passing on some of the Black's family traditions. I can't properly do so, as I am only a Black by marriage, and any traditions I will impart to you will belong to the Rosier family. Besides, as proud as she is about having two sons to continue the family name, there is still a part of her that wishes for a daughter. You three give her an opportunity to have daughters, if only for a short while."

If Mother would have attended Hogwarts, she would've been a Slytherin and we all feel the weight of her censure.

"We apologize, Mother," we all articulate.

"Now, Dru, you know that my sister can be a bit much and she probably overwhelmed the girls with information. I am sure they will be more enthusiastic next week."

Father did attend Hogwarts and he is a former Slytherin.

"Of course we will be," Andi says and after she not so discreetly elbows Bella and myself, we nod in agreement.

"I thought so," Father says while nodding his head, signaling our house-elf Tibby to start serving dessert.

The conversation changes to another subject and the day's Victorian woes are momentarily forgotten.


	25. Linked

**Ancient Runes Brief Lesson: **Raido (pronunciation: Rye-doh) can mean wheel, ride or travel, but it also has a deeper meaning. Riding a horse includes both movement and direction. A journey can be long and arduous, requiring planning, foresight, determination and fortitude. Raido can therefore refer to the journey of life (the wheel of life) or a spiritual quest. Raido might also mean transport or communication, such as delivering or receiving a message.

**Task Chosen: **Write about time-travel, making sure to place some focus on the process/journey itself

**Prompts Used: **Time-Travel! AU; chrysoprase

**Gringotts Prompts Bank: (Celestial Words) – **full moon, starlight

**(Family &amp; Friends Vocabulary) – **siblings, offspring

**(Instead of Said) – **responds

* * *

**Linked**

* * *

**1)**

Under the light of the full moon, Tom Riddle is prepared to take the first of many steps to ensure his immortality when the object he has chosen to house the piece of his soul, a blank journal, begins to glow. He has heard of paired journals before, but he didn't think the one he had bought at a muggle dime-store was one of them.

He opens the journal and written in a slightly childish, yet feminine handwriting is –

'_Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley.'_

He is familiar with the last name Weasley; it's a wizarding surname, unlike his own, but to his (extensive) knowledge, there aren't any girls at any age with that name. Intrigued, he writes back –

**'Nice to meet you, Ms. Weasley, my name is Tom, Tom Riddle.'**

_'Oh, the pleasure is all mine,'_ she responds and an unlikely relationship is formed.

**2)**

He keeps telling himself that he bought this journal to complete a ritual, not to make friends, but the writer on the other side of his journal interest him so. Tom soon learn that Ms. Don't-Call-Me-Ginerva Weasley is the youngest of seven siblings and the first daughter born into the Weasley family for at least two generations. He finds himself sharing with her how he's an only child and orphan, the off-spring of a muggle and a pureblood witch who died while giving birth to him.

They find common ground on their disdain and hatred for muggles. Tom shares that he hates muggles because of how his father abandoned his mother once he learned that his wife was a witch and Ginny says her borderline hatred stems from her father's obsession with them. She shares how this obsession led to her father working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, a department that is not well-funded and as a result, has low pay. Because of this, her parents struggle to make ends meet for their very large family.

**'Tell me where you are at and I will take care of you,'** he writes one day when she expresses her frustration of being teased by her roommates because of her second and third-hand school supplies.

_'I'm in England and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,'_ she responds.

**3)**

Tom finds himself falling in love with a girl, no a young woman, that is out of his reach. He admires her spirit, her Slytherin tendencies hiding beneath her Gryffindor brashness. He approves of her resolve to be better than her current circumstances, her rebellious spirit and her mischievousness. Until the twist of fate that has linked them, he had never laughed and now he finds the humor in the littlest of things he had previously ignored.

He soon realizes that he doesn't just want to know Ginny Weasley through the pages of a two-way journal - he actually wants to look upon her face, see her blue eyes and fiery red hair and he decides to find a way to make this dream a reality.

**'Ginny, I will have to be out of touch for a while,' **Tom writes to her after finding out how far forward into the future he will have to go to make his fondest wish come true.

_'Why? Will you write to me soon?'_

**'I will write, but it will be sporadically.'**

_'Okay . . . as long as you do.'_

**4)**

The energy he has once used to plot and plan and scheme to take over the wizarding world, he now uses to figure out a way to accomplish his goal. Soon after earning the highest N.E.W.T scores in over seventy years, Tom finds a job as a low-level Department of Mysteries employee at the Ministry of Magic. He quickly rises through the ranks and uses every resource available to him – Time-turners and potions, ancient runes, ancient spells, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Grey Magic, to test multiple theories about parallel universes and time-travel.

Ginny is never far from his thoughts and he keeps his promise to her, sporadically writing to her, watching her grow through the words on the pages of a now worn journal. One year, then three, then five years passes for Tom and he falls deeper in love with a person he has never physically met.

_'My mother is pressuring me to date,'_ Ginny shares.

**'Have you gone on any dates,'** Tom questions.

_'I have, but at the end of each date, I realize that they are not the one I'm looking for,'_ she admits and Tom swears he can hear the sigh in her voice.

**'So who is the one you're looking for?'**

_'You, Tom – I am looking for and waiting for you.'_

**5)**

Tom finds his way to the future when he least expects it.

While visiting his former classmate, Andros in Russia, Andros' great-grandmother hands Tom a necklace that has a piece of chrysoprase hanging from it before they leave for the day.

"You have been seeking her for a long time, young Thomas. Wear this and it will lead you to her."

Tom takes the necklace from the wizened woman's hand and places it around his neck. He doesn't exactly believe her words, but he does feel the anxiety that he has been carrying for years lessen almost immediately.

The cave they are currently in is rumored to have great mystical powers but for once, Tom isn't looking for power - he's actually doing something just for enjoyment.

Then he sees a wall that is shimmering like captured starlight and Tom's immediately drawn to it. He walks towards it, entranced and although he hears Andros calling his name, he ignores him. The closer Tom gets to the wall, the more he feels like someone or something is tugging on his heartstrings, calling him, cajoling him to come home.

**6)**

When Tom Riddle regains consciousness, he finds himself at a familiar place yet he asks the nurse –

"Where am I?"

"You're at St. Mungo's," the blonde nurse responds.

"Can you tell me your name and the last thing you remember?"

"My name is Tom M. Riddle and the last thing I remember is being in a cave in Russia. How did I get here?"

"Russia? Are you sure? You are aware that St. Mungo's in England, right?"

"I know that! You asked me what is my name and the last thing I remembered. I've told you. It's not my fault that you don't believe me!"

"No need to get snippy with me, Mr. Riddle," and the blonde huffs in annoyance, mumbling how Tom should be in the Janus Thickney Ward instead of regular intensive care.

While Tom waits for answers, he notices that he's wearing a hospital gown, the chrysoprase necklace around his neck and clean white socks on his feet. He sighs in annoyance when a familiar name reaches his ears.

"Mum, it's just a broken arm," the voice says in obvious disdain.

"Ginerva, with you and your brothers, it's never 'just' anything."

Before his mouth/brain filter can work, Tom finds himself calling her name.

"Ginny, Ginny, is it really you?"

**7)**

She stops in her tracks, turns around and follows the voice, ignoring her mother who is now following her and asking her who did she know in the intensive care section of the hospital. Stopping in the doorway, Ginny looks in the room and sees a twenty-something year old man who perfectly fits the description of the person on the other side of the two-way journal.

"Mother, I will talk to you later," Ginny says and she walks into the room, closing and warding the door behind her. She walks closer and closer still until she is standing by his bedside. She notices the chrysoprase necklace around his neck and she clutches its match with her left hand.

"If you are who I think you are - what was your response to my very first entry?"

"It was, 'Nice to meet you, Ms. Weasley, my name is Tom, Tom Riddle.'"

Ginny's eyes fill with tears and to Tom's surprise (and embarrassment), his does the same.

"She said that if I waited, that you would come to me," Ginny whispers in amazement.

"I hope that I was worth the wait. I know you certainly were."

There is so much Tom wants to share, so much that he wants to know but he decides that he has forever to learn. He just enjoys the moment and as they softly talk, he looks down to their hands. Without either of them realizing it, their fingers are entwined, linked.


	26. Wilted

**Defense Against the Dark Arts Brief Lesson:** By now I've taught you to defend yourself, fight with typical jinxes and some peculiar ones. We've defended the mind and the body and we've even covered Unforgivables, though it be only for a moment. What we haven't spoken about is coping. With all this knowledge, many of you aren't going to really need or use it in everyday life whereas some will need it for things that will literally be life or death. You'll see and do things that will give you nightmares and though it isn't a commonly considered thing in the Wizarding world (the muggles have it right here), talking about your experiences can help.

**Task:** The war was horrendous and traumatic for many people. Do we think that they all came out of it unscathed? No, they didn't. I want you to write about someone with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Just because we're magical, doesn't mean we can't get it. I want you to write about them experiencing it, coping with it or overcoming it. It has to be about your main character. **Note:** I don't want you to write about the Golden Trio since they would be the most obvious choice. Do try to use someone who had an active participation in the Battle of Hogwarts, though.

**Wilted**

(**Part of the "Dealing" AU)**

* * *

**1)**

She feels it when Draco flinches, hears when the Weasley boy say how ferrets frighten easily when he notices it. Narcissa's face doesn't betray the disdain she feels for the red-head boy. Although he's part of the Order and therefore, (in their eyes) on the side of right, that is not the reason why she holds nothing but contempt for the boy.

_'He knows nothing of sacrifice, of suffering, of pain,'_ Narcissa thinks as she firmly holds her son's hand as her husband's sentence is pronounced for all to hear.

"It is the decision of this court that the accused, Lucius A. Malfoy, will be sentenced to no more than twenty-five and no less than ten years in Azkaban. Court is adjourned!"

A part of Narcissa is elated when the sentence is handed down but like every properly brought up pure-blood daughter before her, her face betrays nothing except for a cool, unconcerned expression, one that is echoed on her son's face.

Her back is straight, her demeanor proud as Draco escorts her from the Ministry's courtroom to the Floo Network in the atrium. The headline of the special edition of **Witches' Weekly **will later proclaim, **"Slytherin's Ice Queen Still Reigns!" **

_'What am I a queen of,' _she silently questions herself as she places passive wards on the corridor leading to her wing of the manor and more aggressive ones to her bedroom door.

**2)**

She wakes up hyperventilating and sweating and she soon finds herself engulfed in a firm hug by her son, hears him asking her to wake up, that she's just having a dream, that she's safe. As the storm slowly passes, she almost believes that her dreams are just dreams and that she is safe. The truth of the matter is that she hasn't felt safe in a long time.

_'Safety is an illusion,'_ she reflects, _'an illusion that I have lost long ago.'_ As she drinks her Irish Breakfast tea and nibbles on one of the many finger sandwiches Lolly has provided them, she remembers feeling safe and actually being safe when she was a child - when her sisters were still her sisters before love, one obsessive and one true, took them both away from her. She remembers trying to convince herself that she was safe as her parents entertained marriage requests from the likes of Mulciber and Avery and Rabastan before they accepted Lucius suit.

Narcissa remembers feeling safe once more as Lucius made promises that she thought he would keep. She remembers losing that sense of safeness as he broke those promises and how she promised herself how no child of hers would ever feel unsafe. She remembers the self-loathing she felt (and still feels) when it became obvious she couldn't keep that promise.

Narcissa shakes her head in an attempt to dislodge such maudlin thoughts and pretends to be okay, pretends to put herself back together and feigns sleep so her son can seek the comfort of his own bed.

It is only when the first rays of daylight caresses her face she allows herself to cry.

**3)**

She didn't want Draco to know.

The incident happens after the DMLE modifies the Malfoys house-arrest agreement so Narcissa and Draco can have visitors. She is told that Blaise and Theo is coming over to visit and she is so very pleased that her son has friends that he can count on, but knowing that they will be in her home is different from seeing them in her home.

When she enters the living room, the two boys (no, the young men) backs are facing the entrance and when the two of them turn around to greet her, she surprises them all by screaming.

The look on Theo's and Blaise's faces is tragic and Lolly quickly leads them to one of the game rooms as Draco comforts his hysterical mother.

Narcissa feels ashamed, so ashamed and weak as she haltingly tells Draco what occurred when the Death Eaters occupied Malfoy Manor while he was away at Hogwarts. With Lucius demoted in the ranks and wandless, the other Death Eaters made all kinds of threats against Narcissa. Theo's father (who he greatly favored except for his eyes and his smile) was one of them and Blaise had the misfortune to vaguely resemble one of the others.

However, Narcissa pulls herself together and seeks out Theo and Blaise. Both of them had spent a significant amount of time at her home and she fostered both boys when they were growing up – Theo because his mother had died in childbirth and Blaise because his mother was more interested in marrying rich and collecting galleons when her latest husband mysteriously died.

Theo and Blaise refuse to hear any apologies and instead, cast glamours on themselves in order to make the mother of their heart more comfortable.

**4)**

Narcissa knows that the unannounced visits are mandatory, a condition of the deal she and Draco made with the Ministry and the DMLE, but she still hates them. Especially when the visits occur when Draco is at the DMLE with his probation officer.

The majority of the time the Aurors conducting the visits is professional and follows the guidelines to the letter. When Ronald Weasley is added to the equation, there is a noticeable change.

The Weasley boy is boorish, rude, and inconsiderate yet these traits are the least of his offenses. When he learns (from classified documents that are left on a random desk instead of being properly filed) that Narcissa is suffering from a severe case of Post-Wizarding War Syndrome (PWWS) and what triggers it, he does something that even the most fervent Malfoy detractors find deplorable.

When no one is looking, when Draco is not present, he glamours himself so he has dark hair.

Narcissa suffers in silence, not willing to draw attention to her plight, the memory of what happened to her even when she didn't draw attention to herself still fresh in her mind. Besides, she tells herself, what can she do? She's only the wife of a convicted Death Eater; the mother of a (reluctant) Death Eater and the Weasley boy is a third of the 'Golden Trio,' although all he did was basically ride the coattails of Potter's bravery and Granger's intelligence to fame, an Order of Merlin, First Class and a job in the DMLE without N.E.W.T.S. Who would believe her?

So she says nothing and plays the gracious hostess to the Aurors when they come into the home that doesn't feel like one anymore, smiling although the smile hasn't been reflected in her eyes in a long time. And Narcissa is able to keep the illusion until one day, it just becomes too much.

**5)**

The unannounced visits to the manor are becoming more frequent, Draco meeting his probation officer more and more. When Narcissa asks why the visits have increased, one of the Aurors informs her they are a result of various 'anonymous' concerns and instead of investigating the source of the 'tips,' they have to investigate her and Draco to disprove validity of these claims.

Because these visits are so frequent, Narcissa has start taking a small amount of the Draught of Peace in order to keep her composure. But soon, an accumulation of not sleeping well and not eating well simply crashes down on Narcissa.

It happens when she misses what has become her daily dose of Draught of Peace. Her nerves are frayed and frazzled and the customary frozen smile isn't present of her face. Lolly hovers in the background, worried, sensing the storm that is sure to come.

"No offer of tea and biscuits today, Mrs. Death Eater," Ronald Weasley sneers.

"I'm afraid you all caught me quite unprepared today," Narcissa answers quietly, ignoring (again) the blatant disrespect. A slight tightening of the Malfoy ring signals that her son is home and internally, she feels a sense of relief.

"Well, go and get me some," Weasley demands. "Not even you are stupid enough to poison an Auror while he's on duty in your home."

There's something about his tone Narcissa doesn't like and therefore, a glimmer of the woman Narcissa use to be before surviving two wizarding wars straightens her back.

"I don't think so, Mr. Weasley. A prisoner I may be in it, but this is still **my **home and I won't be commanded in it."

What happens next is all a blur to Narcissa. One moment, she's walking away from the red-haired man before she does something she regrets and in the next moment, she's being held by the wrists and being shaken by a man who she subconsciously knows is Ronald Weasley but her conscious only sees the dark-haired individual he has charmed himself to be.

The rest of the Aurors who was previously searching the manor comes rushing back to the receiving room, drawn their by Narcissa's screams. Pandemonium sets in as an Auror Stuns who they think is an intruder and Draco comes barging in, simultaneously demanding to know what is going on and attempting to comfort his mother.

When it is determined that the intruder is Ronald Weasley, Draco's wrath is so great that his magic breaks every bind the DMLE has placed on the manor, his mother and himself.

**6)**

Draco, along with Theo and Blaise who have charmed their hair a sandy blond and rich auburn respectively - visits their mother in a very exclusive, very private in-patient mental health facility in France.

They bring her flowers and a variety box of Honeydukes chocolates into the bright and airy room and only speak about safe topics, like Daphne's latest conquest and how Pansy's taking the fashion world by storm and the current condition of their various investments.

Not once do they bring up Weasley, the DMLE, or the current state of Wizarding Britain's political landscape.

Soon, one of the healers in facility signals that it is time for Draco, Theo and Blaise to leave. They reluctantly do so, but not before they carefully hug the Malfoy matriarch and bidding her good-bye.

The trio Floo back to Noir Rosa, one of the Black's family properties that Narcissa inherited and she bequeathed to Draco as a coming-of-age present. They make small talk and play a game of catch the snitch before they go their separate ways for the evening.

Draco stares into the fire, a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his hand as he wonders if his mother will ever regain her vibrancy.

He hates her looking so wilted.


	27. A Weighty Decision

**Brief Lesson: **_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_ \- The **Unicorn** is a white, equine creature with a single horn on its forehead. They are fully grown at about seven years old, at which at this age they turn a shade of pure white that is so bright that it makes freshly fallen snow look gray in comparison. Their hooves are golden, (remaining so from their gold stage, the first two years of their life), and their blood is silver-blue in color and shines under the moonlight. Unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but the young ones are more trusting and do not mind men as much. Unicorns are also so fleet-of-hoof that they can rarely be caught by humans. (Courtesy: Harry Potter Wikia)

**Task Chosen: **Write about something/someone pure.

**Prompts Used: **(word) snow;Gringotts Prompts Bank [Vocabulary] Figures of Speech - change of heart, the ball is in your court, bite the bullet, deafening silence [Descriptors] Instead of Said – states, concedes

* * *

**A Weighty Decision**

**1) **

As she stands over her newborn son's crib as he sleeps, Eileen Snape née Prince marvels over him, this son of hers, her little Prince. She didn't have a difficult pregnancy, by-passing the usual symptoms of swollen ankles and morning sickness. However, the actual delivery of her baby is anything but easy. Eileen delivers prematurely, the cause being a violent push down a short flight of stairs by her husband during one of his drunken rages.

The delivery of her son is difficult for Eileen and it seems like he will not take his first breath outside of her womb, yet he proves otherwise. Her pride and joy, Severus Prince Snape is born, kicking, screaming and with a scowl on his face, like he already finds the world he has been born into disagreeable, obnoxious and just overall offensive.

As she looks down upon him as he suckles her breast, Eileen decides she has never seen a more beautiful face.

**2)**

Three days later, Tobias appears in the hospital room, flowers in one hand and a soccer ball under his arm. As his wife gazes upon him her suspicion of him obvious, Tobias squirms nervously and clears his throat (an obvious delay tactic) before speaking.

"The nurse told me that the doctors thought that the baby was going to die," he states faintly, a contrite expression on his face.

His voice fades and an uncomfortable silence and the only sounds he can hear are the faint background noises of the beep and hiss of the machines. Tobias is unnerved by the cool look upon Eileen's face and asks –

"Are you upset?"

The only response Eileen can give is to scream, which prompts the nurse to usher Tobias out of the room as she berates him for causing her patient undue stress as she recovers.

**3)**

Tobias returns the next day and after assuring the nurse on duty that he will not be any trouble, he visits once more to make an appeal.

"I apologize. My attack against you was unnecessary. It was a mistake. I really do love you and I want to start again, build our family together, make our house a home. The ball is in your court," he says in conclusion, trying to convince Eileen of his sincerity.

Eileen wants to believe him and his change of heart despite her building anxiety. Yet she can't quite shake the terrible visions of her baby as a young child, abused both verbally and mentally by the man he should feel safest around. She sees him as an adolescent being bullied by his classmates in the halls she recognizes as belonging to Hogwarts. Eileen sees her son as adult, visions of him suffering in a two wars that she doesn't survive to see. As she bites the bullet, Eileen let her love for her son be the ultimate reason for her answer.

"We can't be together."

There's a deafening silence as Tobias processes Eileen's words yet the explosion she anticipates does not come.

"Although I don't agree or approve of your decision, I respect your right to make it," he concedes.

Tobias leaves the room and all Eileen can feel is the relief one feels once a weighty decision finally made.

**4)**

Eileen allows herself a little time to grieve.

She mourns the loss of the man she married, the man she thought who would be her partner for life. Eileen wants to fall apart but knows that she can't dwell on the negative when she has a new life that is depending on her. So when she is finally released from the hospital, she turns her face upwards toward the weak winter sunshine with a hopeful spirit.

Eileen carefully walks through the snow on the sidewalk, mindful of the precious cargo she carries in her arms. Fortunately, luck shines upon her when a couple with a daughter and another child on the way offers her a ride home. Glad to be out of the cold, she accepts.

During the car ride to their destination, the two mothers chat Eileen soaks up all the advice given to her, determined to avoid the fate her visions foretells. The first step was ending her abusive relationship. The next step, however, will be harder to take. However, she is reassured by her red-haired companion that the course of action she has decided upon is the right one.

"No matter how we depart, our parents will always welcome us home."

**5)**

When she arrives at the house she shares with her husband, she immediately can tell that he is currently not in the residence. Wanting to be gone before Tobias comes back; Eileen packs everything of value that she own, muggle and wizarding items.

Tobias hears a faint whoosh as he walks into the house and he senses a change. The walls seem dingier, the air staler and the overall atmosphere is grimmer.

'_It's like all the magic has been sucked away,'_ he thinks to himself.

As he enters the kitchen, a golden glint on the table catches his eyes and when he comes closer to inspect it, his worse fears are confirmed.

Sitting on the table is Eileen's wedding ring.

**6)**

She stands in front of the gates that guard her childhood home apprehensively.

Eileen wants to immerse herself in the pure magic that surrounds the Prince Family estate, but she is afraid that it will reject her. So she stands, gathering her courage, as she rocks the fussy baby that is her son. The clearing of a throat disrupts the mental argument Eileen is having with herself on whether she's going to stay or go and attempt to rent a room in at the Leaky Caldron.

"Come, child," a voice that Eileen hasn't heard in a long, long time demands. "We have been waiting for you."

Eileen's eyes fly up from her son's face to look upon the face that shares the same fathomless onyx orbs.

"Daddy," she whispers and he opens his arms and Eileen runs willingly into his embrace.

"Daddy, Daddy, I love you and I've missed you so very much," she sobs and her cries are joined by Severus' own as he is not pleased with all at being squished in the middle as father and daughter reunite.

"May I," Eileen's father asks and when she nods her permission, Augustus Prince holds his grandson for the very first time.

Augustus doesn't relinquish his hold upon the baby but instead, calls one of the many house elves on the estate to take his daughter's belongings and to inform the mistress of the house that her daughter has returned.

'_Orchid was right,_' Eileen thinks to herself. '_My parents never stopped looking for me._'


	28. In Every Way

**Herbology Brief Lesson: **The Devil's Snare is a magical plant that has the ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or that touches it. Struggling against the plant causes it to react with greater force. It's not a particularly common plant, but Herbologists have access to it. It's a vine, and it uses its creepers and tendrils as weapons, binding victims and eventually choking them. If the victim is able to relax fully, the plant will stop fighting and relax its grip. It will also stop its movement in the presence of bright light, and move away from the heat of a fire.

**Task: **The Devil's Snare attacks by constriction. Write about someone feeling constricted by people or situations around them.

**Prompt Used:** (word) struggle

**Another Note: **This is inspired by Chapter 17 of Colubrina's "Drabbles and Assorted Ficlets" Collection. You should seriously check out her work. ** denotes her words, not mine.

* * *

**In Every Way**

* * *

He was tired of all of the women in his life hovering. His former housemates. His well-meaning mother. Even his Aunt Andromeda had gotten in on the act and he had only made her acquaintance after the end of the war. They all had good intentions, but as one of his favorite (not that even in a post-war society he would willing admit to it) stated, the road to Hades is paved with good intentions.

Pansy Parkinson was the worst of them all.

Draco tried to be in love with Pansy, wanted to be in love with Pansy, but she made it so very hard. She wanted to be with him constantly, to know how he was feeling every bleeding second of every bleeding day. It was like she didn't understand the concept of personal space.

The night at the pub was the perfect example of her hovering, smothering actions. Draco had come to the pub to drown his sorrows in fine fire whiskey after having an unpleasant visit with his mother (_'When are you going to make a trip to the vaults and look at rings, dearest'_ she had asked)and to have a moment's peace before the cycle started anew once the sun rose.

Pansy had tracked him down.

Draco didn't want to cause a scene, yet causing a scene when they perceive they are wronged is the Slytherin way. He tried to calmly explain to Pansy that yes, he still wants to be with her but pleaded, could he please, at least for one bloody evening, have some space?

"Space, you want space?!"

"Yes! Please!"

"I'll give you all the space you crave so much. We're through," Pansy exclaims and she throws the drink she had been holding directly in Draco's face.

**"Fine, be that way, you bloody pain in my arse,"** he snaps and he stalks out and heads home.

'_My life,'_ he thinks to himself, _'can not get any worse.'_

Draco is of course, proven wrong, especially when the word quickly spreads how Pansy, after throwing an expensive **18-year, small batch, oak barrel aged fire whiskey** in his face, spent the rest of the night trading shots of the same brand of fire whiskey with Harry –sodding-Potter and was seen leaving with him fifteen minutes before the pub closed.

It is a struggle, but Draco manages not to Avada himself.

His mother's and aunt's fretting increases threefold and Draco starts placing privacy wards so he can have some sort of warning when they start making surprise visits. When it comes to light that Hermione Granger found a scantily clad Pansy in Harry's apartment the morning after the pub incident, Blaise, Theo, and Adrian, not meaning any harm, starts inviting him to places and events that they know he has no interest in to meet girls he has no intentions to date.

"The best way to forget about a bird is to find another one," Adrian says as he Apparates an unwilling Draco to an exhibit that featured Astoria's paintings.

Draco decides he hates his friends, that is until they take him to a professional Quidditch match.

It's the Harpies versus the Tornadoes and Draco surprisingly finds himself enjoying himself, especially when the claret-haired Chaser on the Harpies catches his eye. When he uses his Omnioculars to zoom in and slow down the action, he gasps in shock.

The player he is admiring is Ginny-don't-call-me-Ginevra-Weasley.

The Harpies wins the game and because Graham Montague is part owner of the team, he invites all Draco and the rest of his former Slytherin housemates that has attended the game to the victory party at one of the hottest clubs in magical London.

The party is in full swing and even Draco is having a good time and when Ginny taps him on his shoulder and extends him a drink. He eyes it and her and performs several charms to check for alterations before accepting it.

"Still a twitchy ferret, I see," she quips with a smile on her face.

"The one thing I learned that year," Draco says with a smirk, "is 'constant vigilance,' even if it was a Death Eater imposter that taught me that. Besides, you're George and Fred Weasleys' younger sister – I would be a fool to think that they would pass on the opportunity to use you to test their products on your unsuspecting teammates."

"So true," Ginny laughs, and Draco decides that he likes her laugh and the sparkle in her blue eyes.

Changing the subject, Ginny asks –

"Are you as devastated about being thrown over by Parkinson for my ex as they say?"

"Bloody hell no, but I couldn't let it seem like not only I am comfortable by being rid of Pansy, but happy. I have a reputation to uphold. People expect me to be put out by the whole situation."

The two of them share a look and those who are near them are startled by their shared laughter and how Draco formally offers an arm so he can lead her to one of the private booths so they can talk without shouting at each other and risk being overheard.

The unlikely pair shares war stories as they compare the absolute misery of dating their respective exes and they both realize their relationships failed due to hovering and smothering bestowed upon them.

"In the end, I want a witch similar to my mother - a witch with backbone who can stand up to me and can stand by me at the worst of times."

"I thought your father runs everything."

"To those on the outside looking in, it does look that way. However, despite their marriage being an arranged one, they are very much in love with each other, respect each other and are very much equal partners in the majority of the things within the Malfoy household. We Malfoy men love strong women. Pansy very much falls short of that expectation."

Soon, wizarding Britain is shocked once more when Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley goes public with their relationship and when they are asked how do their former relationships measure up to their current on, Ginny answers for the both of them.

"I think it is safe to say that they drastically fall short in every way."


	29. Succession

**Muggle Studies Brief Lesson: **The War of the Roses took place over the course of 34 years between two branches of the Plantagenet family - the Lancasters and the Yorks. Both sides felt that the crown rightfully belonged to their branch of the family as they both could trace their lineage back to Edward III. With Henry VI (Lancaster) so ill, and his wife seemingly running the country for him during his mental illness, the House of York decided to act and fight for the throne with the backing of Richard Neville (known to many as 'The Kingmaker'). They also attempted to prove that the Lancaster Line was illegitimate. The foundation for this was based upon Richard II nominating the young and unpopular Edmund Mortimer, son of Philippa Plantagenet, as his successor, despite the fact that Strict Salic Law was followed at that time and it excluded any female line from inheriting. It is also known that Richard II ultimately abdicated the throne in favor of Henry IV; however, it is disputed as to whether or not this was voluntary as it was officially reported.

A brief overview of how the throne passed during the war up until the final and deciding battle.

Henry VI - Edward IV - Henry VI (Reinstated by Neville after a fall out with Edward IV) - Edward IV - Edward V (Never Coroneted) - Richard III

The last battle in the War of the Roses took place at Bosworth Field between the armies of Richard III (York) and Henry Tudor (on behalf of the Lancaster line) who later became Henry VII. The outcome of the battle was ultimately decided when Lord Thomas Stanley (third husband of Margret Beaufort, mother of Henry Tudor) and his brother William decided to ally themselves with Henry Tudor when he appeared to have the upper hand. This ended the Plantagenet dynasty and saw the rise of the Tudors, who we will look at in greater detail over the next few assignments.

**Task Chosen: **Write about two warring branches of the same family.

**Prompt Used: **(Family) 2 branches of the Black family

**AN: **Trigger Warning: Forced Miscarriage

* * *

**Succession**

* * *

If asked, neither Arcturus nor Pollux Black would have said that they would have foreseen their current position. They were friends, best of friends actually but more importantly, they were family. To find themselves on opposite sides of the table was unthinkable, yet that was the position they found themselves in.

Ironically, the reason they were in the position they were currently in was no fault of their own, but because of their sons' wives. Pollux's position was doubly difficult. Orion's wife, Walburga, was his daughter but it was his daughter that wronged her brother's wife and her sister-in-law, Druella.

Walburga never approved of Cygnus' wife, feeling that the French-born and raised, Beauxbatons educated witch was too delicate and wasn't worthy of her youngest brother. Pollux found the blonde witch delightful and it was his opinion that Dru's delicate appearance was deceptive and she had a backbone made of (because steel is so common) diamond.

Walburga shouldn't have underestimated her.

"We are here to discuss," Callidora Longbottom nee Black intoned, "the succession of The Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"Why are you even here," Walburga hissed, her blue-gray eyes narrowed in displeasure as she looked at Callidora.

"Are all parties present," Callidora asked, ignoring her younger cousin's vitriol.

"All are present," Arcturus stated and Callidora feels a pang of sympathy towards not only Arcturus but towards Pollux also.

"State your grievance." This she directed at Pollux's side of the table and it was Druella that answered.

"I charge Walburga with line thief."

"Liar! She's a liar," Walburga screeched and Callidora looked down with ill-disguised contempt.

"You will cease your nattering immediately or I shall throw you out and the rest of us shall proceed without you," Callidora stated coolly and Walburga quietened disgracefully.

"Do you have any proof to support your charge, Druella?"

"Yes, I do," she answered and with a clap of her hands, she summoned a house elf.

"Missy Ella calls for Bess," the house elf asks and Druella nods in response.

"Bring me my box with the lavender posies print."

"I hears and obeys Missy Ella," the elf says and she leaves and returns with almost inaudible pops. Druella takes the box from elf and dismisses her politely.

"Blasphemy, such blasphemy," Walburga complains until a swift glance from both her father and father-in-law brings her back in line.

The evidence Druella presents is damning. There were piles of correspondences between Druella and Walburga, starting from the days when Cygnus was courting Druella. It was evidence of a cold war between the two women, catty remarks here, the spread of gossip meant to discredit Druella's character and dishonor the Rosiers.

Then Druella herself told those at the table her happiness when finding out she was pregnant, a happiness she shared with her sister-in-law in. Druella had hoped that maybe, just maybe the fact she has done her duty for her husband that Walburga would finally find her worthy of her brother. In the end, the only thing Walburga found was another reason to be jealous as she herself was not pregnant.

"I was barely four months gone when Walburga invited me over for tea and I accepted her invitation, thinking that Walburga had finally thawed towards me. She offered me some scones and because I was feeling a bit nauseated, I accepted. I didn't eat the whole thing, as I have had breakfast prior to Walburga's owl arriving at my home. I drank some tea and all of a suddenly, I felt sleepy. The next thing I remember is waking up at home on the floor just a few feet of the Floo. I had never felt so badly before in my life and something in my mind clicked. I tried to deny it but if a pounding headache didn't let me know that something was wrong, the blood that had pooled around me certainly did."

"I instructed Bess to go to the London house and get the dishes I was eating from and to leave duplicates in its place. She can bring them now so you can test them all for yourself. I've had them under a stasis charm all this time."

The final piece of evidence was placed in front of Callidora and when the results came in one by one, Callidora wanted to strangle Walburga on Dru's behalf.

"Is there any else you wish to ask of Druella, Arcturus, Pollux?"

"No," both men muttered and neither could look at Walburga or each other, in the eyes.

"It is my decision that the line of succession to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black be stripped from any and all descendants of Orion and Walburga Black. It is also my decision that the new heir of our noble house will come from any and all descendants of Cygnus and Druella Black. If a male child is not born, a regent will be chosen from the daughters of the union."

"You, you can't do this," Walburga screamed.

"I can and I did. Be glad that Druella kept the DMLE out of this for if she hadn't, surely Azkaban and a date with a Dementor would be in your immediate future. Magical children are a blessing and for you to cause the spontaneous miscarriage of a child out of petty spite and jealousy is horrible."

"Orion, do something!"

"Do not speak to me, wife, for I am finding it hard not to kill you myself."

Walburga gasped in surprise, not expecting her husband's words but said nothing in her own defense.

The rest of the Blacks gather around Druella and Cygnus and Walburga overheard a squeal of delight from Callidora as Druella tells them that she's pregnant once more.

"I'm sorry that I didn't protect you," Cygnus said to his wife, full of remorse.

"The blame is not yours and I do not fault you for loving your sister. You didn't know the extent of her displeasure with me and I meant it to stay that way. Your family, our family is important and I never want to come between you two."

"The wedge between my sister and me is one of her own makings and I don't know if I can move on from what she has done."

"Let's not think about that right now. Instead, let us start thinking about baby names."

"Shall we look up to the stars tonight for inspiration, my love," Cygnus asks and once he sees Druella's nod of affirmation, the duo leaves the room and the question of succession, behind.


	30. A First of Many

**History of Magic Brief Lesson: **Artemisia Luftkin: Artemisia Luftkin was born in 1754, and she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from around 1765 to 1772, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. In 1798, at 48 years old, Artemisia became Minister for Magic of Great Britain, and Ireland, succeeding Unctuous Osbert and became the first female ever to have held the office.

During her 13 years as Minister, she established the Department of International Magical Cooperation and lobbied hard and successfully to have a Quidditch World Cup tournament held in Britain during her term. It is most likely, although not confirmed, that after her appointment several of the oldest Wizengamot wizards stepped out of their positions in protest.

**Task Chosen: **First day of school (Muggle or Magical - perhaps even a wizard attending a Muggle University)

**Prompt Used: **(Word) Establish (or a variation of it);

**Gringotts Wizarding Prompts Bank – **OC Names Prompts (Male, Female, Unisex) Magnus, Horatio

* * *

**A First of Many**

**(Part of "The Raid" AU)**

* * *

1)

As her son excitedly bounces as they walk towards the school for the open house event, a thread of trepidation makes its way down Narcissa's spine and she grips Draco's hand a little tighter as they get closer to its doors. Draco's so excited that he doesn't notice the grip upon his small hand has gotten tighter.

"Will they teach us potions here, Mummy?" the blond six years old asks.

"Dragon dearest, what have I said about speaking about magical things in public spaces?" Narcissa inquires as she lifts a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"That I shouldn't do it, that I can only talk about it at home because most people don't believe in magic," Draco parrots back, his voice eerily mimicking his mother's perfectly. "Sorry, I won't do it again, Mummy."

Narcissa brushes her hand across Draco's head, smoothing down some wayward strands of hair.

"Just try harder to remember where you're at before you mention anything dealing with our world," Narcissa answers, knowing that she will be reminding Draco of not doing the same at a later date.

"But will they?," Draco asks and his barely bridled enthusiasm makes Narcissa smiles.

"Muggles have something similar to that, but they call it chemistry and no, you will not learning it yet."

A pout starts to form on Draco's face but it is quickly wiped away as he is distracted by the sights and sounds that greet them as they enter the building that will be his new school.

2)

"And remember," Narcissa states firmly as she kneels in front of her son so she can look directly at in his eyes, "no talk of magical things while at school."

"I know, I know," Draco says distractedly, his attention already on the friends he made during the open house.

"You do know why I've established this rule, correct?"

"Because you don't want anyone to ask too many questions," Draco answers. He didn't understand why he, they had to hide what they were capable of, but it seemed important to his mother so he tried not to become annoyed whenever she reiterated herself.

"I am so very proud of you, Draco," Narcissa whispers and a sad look briefly cross her face. She always thought she would have a few more years before she faced seeing her son off to his first day of school. In the wizarding world, a child's mother was the first teacher before she turned the job over (if they could afford it) to private tutors prior to going to Hogwarts.

And although she was not seeing her son off to Hogwarts, but to a Muggle prep school, the nostalgia was still the same.

'_Of course, it is. A child's first day of school is the first of many signs that your child is growing up,'_ Narcissa muses to herself.

3)

'_This is the first time I've been away from my mom,_' Draco realizes as he walks into his classroom.

His mother has been his constant companion and while he's excited to being around kids his own age, he also doesn't know how exactly to act around them. There were the boys he met during the open house that he liked, but there was no guarantee that they would be in his class.

'_And even if they are,_' he thinks, _'will they still like me?'_

"Draco's in our class," Magnus crows excitedly.

"Hi, Draco," Horatio exclaims and any sense of foreboding Draco washes away as he meets his two new friends in the middle of the room. Soon, the three boys are comparing what they have packed for lunch.

4)

The end of the school day comes to an end and after waving good-bye to his new friends, Draco wastes no time telling his mother about his first day of school. Narcissa smiles as he tells his her about what he has learned so far, about his new friends and how his new teacher is so nice.

"There was this boy in the class that was making fun of our names and our teacher, Miss Holliston, said that he shouldn't make fun and our names are unique. She then gave us homework. We're to look up the meaning of our names and to draw a picture representing it. Can I draw a dragon? You said that we couldn't mention anything magical in public places and school, but that's what my name means."

"We can go through some books for pictures of dragons and just this once; I will allow you to allude to something magical since dragons are mentioned in some of the Muggle storybooks."

"They are? But I thought you said that they don't believe in magical things."

"They don't – they think dragons are make believe, not real, so no mentioning that dragons are real when explaining the meaning of your name."

"Then how they know about dragons if they don't believe in them," Draco questions, not understanding how one can know about something but not believe in it.

"It's complicated," Narcissa answers, hoping that this nonanswer would deter her son from questioning her further.

"Okay," Draco concedes. "Can we get the Big Book of Dragons of Europe out of the trunk," he asks, wanting to see his favorite book. It was rare that he was allowed to see any of the books that had the moving pictures in them.

"Yes, we can," Narcissa answers as she absently rubs away a smudge of dirt on her son's face as they walk towards their car, the first day of school behind them.


	31. Tradition

**Home Economics &amp; Domestic Magic Brief Lesson: Knitting Patterns**: If you learn how to Knit with me, then you are not only learning a new craft, but you are on your way to creating some lovely new items for your wardrobe or your home!

**Task Chosen: ** Knit Stitch: Also known as the Garter Stitch, this is the most basic stitch and probably the easiest one to master. Write about a bride wearing a wedding garter.

* * *

**Tradition**

* * *

"It's a barbaric tradition and I refuse to participate," Hermione, soon to be no longer Granger seethes to her maid of honor, Ginny Weasley.

"But the garter toss is tradition," Ginny exclaims, "in muggle world!"

"Just because it's a muggle tradition doesn't mean I have to participate. It's traditional for witches of a certain age to do their hair in elaborate up-dos once they come of age, but you didn't participate it that," Hermione snipes back.

"Only because I would have looked stupid playing Quidditch with an elaborate up-do. Besides, that tradition is loosely followed even by the Traditionalists. Most of them don't even bother to follow that particular tradition until they are courting and engaged," Ginny states as she pointedly raises an eyebrow at Hermione's own elaborate hairstyle.

Hermione blushes but otherwise ignores that fact that once she became engaged to her fiancé, she rarely wore her hair down in public despite him stating that he loved it when she wore (his words, not hers) "her wildly sexy untamed curls" down.

"So what does your fiancé has to say about that when you informed him?"

"He said that since I'm being so cooperative with all the wedding planning that our mothers are doing, that he's willing to concede to my wishes."

"Although he did all that research of muggle wedding traditions, without you knowing, might I add, so that as many of your traditions as possible would be included? Wow, he really has changed."

Hermione winces at Ginny's tone of voice and at Ginny's unspoken implication that she is unappreciative of the efforts that her fiancé has put forth on her behalf.

"I'll think about it," Hermione sighs.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The reception is in full swing when the tap of a champagne glass is amplified by a Sonorus charm.

"Attention everyone, may I have your attention," Ginny says. "Please turn your attention to the dance floor, where our lovely bride, Hermione Malfoy -,"

"Granger-Malfoy," Hermione corrects but no one hears her and her husband, Draco pretends not to hear her.

"– will be throwing the bouquet. Maybe one of you single ladies will luckily catch it and be the next one to be married."

"I don't know how lucky they will be being that I'm off the market," Draco quips and Hermione playfully punches her now husband before making her way to the dance floor.

The single witches gathers and Hermione turn her back towards them before tossing the bouquet over her shoulder.

"Got it," a voice exclaims and once Hermione faces the crowd she sees that Angelina has caught the bouquet.

"Looks like you're heading down the aisle next, Georgie-boy," Fred crows and George smiles goofily in response.

"Next, we will have the tossing of the garter," Ginny announces and with a swish of her wand, a fancily decorated chair appears in the middle of the dance floor and Hermione walks over and sits in the chair, holding up the skirt of her dress as Draco kneels at her feet.

"I thought that you didn't want to participate in this particular tradition," he says. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure. Go ahead and take it off."

Kneeling at his wife's feet, he gently goes up Hermione's left thigh until his fingers brush against a circlet of silky fabric. He gently tugs it down her leg and over her foot and he inspects the delicate piece of lingerie in his hand.

"Why not Gryffindor red and gold," he asks.

"I married a Slytherin," Hermione answers and she watches her husband toss the garter into the crowd of wizards, not bothering to see who catches it.


	32. City Slicker

**Muggle Music Brief Lesson: Modern Genres - **There are many different genres of music, and every few decades or so, a particular genre will stand out more prominently from the others. Here is one of the four of the most popular genres:

**Country:** Country music is a genre of United States popular music that originated in the southern United States in the 1920s. It takes its roots from the southeastern genre of United States. Country music often consists of ballads and dance tunes with generally simple forms and harmonies accompanied by mostly string instruments such as banjos, electric and acoustic guitars, dobros and fiddles as well as harmonicas.

**Task Chosen: Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys by Ed Bruce - **Write a Western! AU **Prompts Used: **(object) Cowboy Hat, (word) Tough, (object) Guitar

* * *

**City Slicker**

* * *

"If he lasts more than a month, I'll eat my cowboy hat," Ron Weasley growls to his best friend Harry Potter as they watch the blond newcomer direct the movers from a distance.

"I mean, look at him," Ron continues, disdain dripping from his voice. "He's nothing but a city slicker!"

Harry doesn't say anything, knowing that his best friend is upset on his behalf. Dog Star Ranch belonged to his godfather before his untimely demise from a cattle stampede. Many thought Sirius Black would have willed the ranch to him, his favorite (and only) godson.

However, Harry does (although silently) agree with Ron's observation. The blond man doesn't look like he belongs on a ranch. His new neighbor is wearing black dress slacks and a crisp black long-sleeved shirt despite the Texas heat. The only thing that remotely looks like it belongs on the ranch is the guitar case in his new neighbor's hand.

"Let's go over and introduce ourselves." Without waiting to see if Ron is following, Harry rides over.

"Howdy, there," Harry greets his new neighbor with a wave after he fluidly dismounts his horse, Firebolt.

"Hello, you're one of my neighbors, correct?"

"Yeah – name's Harry," he says, holding his hand out.

Draco grasps Harry's hand with his own and as the two men shake, he introduces himself.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. Wait, you're Harry, Harry Potter of the Sleepy G? Sirius has – had written so much about you."

'His cultured posh voice betrays that he didn't grow up anywhere near ranching country. But, the man has strength, despite the absence of calluses on his hands,' Harry thinks to himself.

"Draco? What kind rancher is named 'Draco?'" Ron sneers as he pulls his horse, Chudley, to a stop.

"And this is my best friend, Ron Weasley," Harry states, introducing him to Draco, inwardly cringing and sighing over Ron's behavior. "His family spread, The Rocking Burrow, is on the opposite side of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Draco says, nodding in Ron's direction.

"The feeling's not mutual. How does it feel to meet the man whose inheritance you're stealing?"

"Ron!"

"It's an honest question!"

"It's an unfair accusation!"

The two young men only cease their arguing when they hear a Draco unsuccessfully trying to muffle his laughter.

"It's okay, I am wondering the same thing too," Draco states once he stops laughing. "Not the whole 'stealing the inheritance thing,' as I am not aware that Sirius had planned to leave Dog Star to Harry, but me being on a ranch."

Both Harry's and Ron's eyes widen at Draco's stark honesty.

"Oh, where are my manners? It's hotter than the seven circles out here. Do whatever you need in order to make your horses comfortable. You're probably more familiar with the stables here than I am. Once you're done, come inside. I'm sure my mother's manservant, Dobby, has left at least some lemonade and some sandwiches in the refrigerator."

It has never been said that Harry and Ron have turned down a free meal, so the pair does exactly as Draco suggests.

**0oo0oo0**

"I don't know how much of our family history Sirius had revealed but in short, our family, the Blacks, is east coast blue-bloods that can trace our family history back to the founding of this country and across the Atlantic to England as far back as the mid-1800s. Sirius didn't care anything about that and as soon as he came of age he left Massachusetts for Texas with a small but substantial inheritance from our uncle Alphard and bought the land that is now known as Dog Star Ranch."

"I remember hearing that from my dad," Harry replies between sips of sweet lemonade and bites of filling sandwiches.

"Well, Sirius didn't completely cut himself off from the family and he stayed in contact with my aunt Andromeda and my mother. I myself didn't get to meet him until I was fifteen and we hit it off. He told me I could write him whenever I wanted to and I did."

"So how did you end up with Dog Star," Ron asks around a mouthful of bread and meat and Draco winced but otherwise ignores the redhead's bad manners.

"In one of the last letters I wrote Sirius, I told him how I was being pressured by my father to go into the family business."

"What does your father do," Ron asks.

"He's a lobbyist and he wants me to do the same. We argued when I informed him I didn't want to do that. In response, he threatened to cut me off."

"Ouch," Harry responds in sympathy.

"Sirius offered to let me crash here if it ever got to that," Draco continues. "The next thing I know I'm receiving a notice about Sirius's death and the deed to Dog Star. I guess he decided to do for me what our Uncle Alphard did for him."

"So what are your long-term plans for Dog Star," Harry questions after Draco concludes his story.

"What my father doesn't expect me to do – tough it out and make this ranch a success."

**0oo0oo0**

Although Sirius had a talent for breeding superior cattle, the business side had been largely ignored. Draco's natural talent with numbers soon made up this deficient but he knew that he didn't have the respect of the ranch hands.

The appreciation that they had for Draco not replacing them soon faded. Whenever they thought Draco couldn't hear them, they would speak about how Sirius was a much better owner and how they wished that he left the ranch to Harry.

During the lonely nights, Draco sits on the porch of the house that is more and more feeling like home, and he plays his acoustic guitar. Some of the melodies are his and others are popular, mainstream songs, and it's during these quiet moments that Draco wonders how he can become a better rancher.

"Go on a cattle drive with the hands," Harry says when Draco asks him how he can gain the respect of the men on the ranch.

"The only camping I've ever done didn't involve sweating profusely during the day and sleeping under the stars at night," Draco quips.

"Then you're in for a treat. Don't worry, it'll be fun and Ron and I will come with you."

**0oo0oo0**

"'Don't worry, it'll be fun," Draco quietly mocks under his breath. He sighs, attempting to get past the frustration he feels. He admits that the cattle drive is fun – that is, if you measure fun by how many wayward cattle one has to corral as three or more always seems to get separated from the main herd.

If he didn't know any better, he would think someone was doing it on purpose.

The days are long, and the work is hard, yet Draco perseveres and by the end of the cattle drive, the majority of the ranch hands change their opinions of the man they no longer consider a tenderfoot.

Draco arrives back from the cattle drive, there's an unexpected visitor at Dog Star Ranch.

"Father," Draco coolly greets the man as he dismounts from his horse and wipes the sweat away from his eyes.

"Draco," Lucius returns his voice colder than his son's. "Are you finished playing at being a cowboy? Miss Parkinson is eagerly awaiting your return."

"Then she will continue to wait, for I have no intentions to return to Massachusetts and we both know that Pansy would rather have a hang nail versus being somewhere that can't be described as 'rustic chic'."

An uncomfortable silence falls between them and Nightshade, Draco's black stallion, paws the ground in agitation.

"I will get to the point of my visit. You will sell this ranch and return home so you can take your rightful place as my heir."

"No."

"No? Do you know what you risk by not doing as I demand?"

"I risk nothing. Dog Star Ranch is my home now. I've just returned from my first successful cattle drive. I have earned the respect of my ranch hands. I have some ideas that will increase the revenue of the ranch over the next five years. My accomplishments here are my own."

Not expecting his father to understand turns his back on his father and the life he once led, leading Nightshade away to the barn.


	33. Endless Love

**Pronunciation:** Ing-wahz

**Translation:** Angel. The god Ing

**Meaning:** Harmony. Approval. Unity, Agreement. Love. Peace

**Ancient Runes Brief Lesson:** Ingwaz is named for the Norse hero-god Ing, who came from across the sea to unite his people of Viking Jutland, and returned whence he came leaving peace and harmony. Ingwaz representing Ing, therefore, symbolizes peace, unity, harmony, agreement, togetherness and undying love between romantic partners.

It portends completion, the certainty of a conclusion. This could include the male orgasmic force or birth as the conclusion to pregnancy. Ingwaz is associated with healthy, wholesome sexuality, a strong, affectionate family, and a safe, secure hearth and home. It also symbolizes protection, and contains the idea of a beacon, a light shining in the darkness, and therefore, spiritual inspiration.

**Task Chosen:** An undying love between romantic partners

**Prompts Used:** (Color) Yellow, (Tree) Apple Tree, (Word) Protection

* * *

**Endless Love**

* * *

1)

As the teardrops fall from his eyes, he watches the life slowly leave his love's body and he makes a fervent promise.

"I will change the rules of time itself if it means getting back to you."

"And I would do the same, but it's not possible."

"There isn't anything that not possible for a Nott," Theo declares, laughter mixing with his tears.

"I . . . believe you," his best friend, his lover, his love, his wife, Luna whispers.

"I am forever yours, in the life and until we meet again in the next," Theo declares firmly.

A breeze carries the scent of the apple trees in bloom into the room as Luna dies. Theo considers it a good omen sent by Aine of Knockaine.

2)

He researches various methods of time travel, even attempts to create spells of his own to no avail. His friends, her friends – they all try to distract Theo from his purpose but he ignores them all.

'_It isn't fair, why was our time together so short,'_ he often wonders.

There are no real answers but he really wasn't expecting one.

3)

Although Aine of Knockaine could be a vengeful goddess, she is most popularly known as the Celtic goddess of love. Therefore, she is touched by Theo's devotion to Luna and approaches Arianrhod, the deity of reincarnation and time.

"Has the moon child's soul been ferried over," she asks Arianrhod.

"No, the moon child's soul hasn't been ferried over. Sucellus says she stays on the shore like she's waiting for someone."

"It's her husband she pines for. Arianrhod, both honors the Old Ways. Is there anything that we can do? Neither can exist as they currently are – the bond between them is a soul match."

"I see what I can do, Arianrhod answers and Aine of Knockaine departs.

4)

Although there are no windows open, Theo feels a breeze. Although it is now winter, the breeze carries the scent of apple trees in bloom.

For the first time in months, Theo falls into a restful sleep.

5)

Theo awakens and the scent of apple blossoms fills his bedroom.

He briefly wonders why the scent elicits a bittersweet feeling, and he wonders why he has the feeling of having something or someone missing. It's similar to the feeling he has when he thinks about his mother, but is sharper like the lost is more recent.

Shrugging his shoulders in an effort to shake off the feeling, Theo double and triple checks his trunk, making sure he has everything he needs for his second year at Hogwarts.

6)

A feeling inside of him tells Theo to pay close attention to this year's Sorting.

As the name, 'Lovegood, Luna,' is called, he focuses his attention on the ethereal blonde girl.

It's her smile that attracts him to her.

She's smaller than average and there's something about her draws him to her. He smiles at the yellow sunflower in her hair and the radish earrings that dangle from her earlobes and he's hit by a strong sense of déjà vu.

Her crystal blue eyes meet his dark hazel ones and a bond between them is (re)formed.

7)

When she woke up in the morning, she was anxious to get to Hogwarts, the sooner the better.

Something told her that her future was awaiting her there.

As she sits on the three-legged stool and the Sorting Cap is placed on her head, she is instantly captivated by a pair of dark hazel eyes.

The warmth in his eyes reminds her of home and the hole she has felt her entire life fills up.

The badge on robe marks him a member of Slytherin and when his dark hazel eyes meet her crystal blue ones, she's hit by a strong sense of déjà vu.

She has seen those eyes before.

As she gazes deeply into his hazel eyes, a feeling of protection surrounds her and without needing anyone to tell her, she knows she has found her soul mate.

As the Sorting Hat yells, "**Ravenclaw,"** for all to hear, the words Luna and Theo hear are different.

"_I will change the rules of time itself if it means getting back to you."_

"_And I would do the same, but it's not possible."_

"_There isn't anything that not possible for a Nott" – a declaration made through laughter and tears. _

"_I . . . believe you," – a statement said with no doubt in the heart of the one saying them. _

8)

Unseen by mortal eyes, Aine of Knockaine and Arianrhod watches the reunion and as they do so, they bind their souls, transcending the bond between the Luna and Theo from a soul match and making them soul mates, ensuring that the two will be together in this life and until they meet again in the next.


	34. Toxic

**Herbology Brief Lesson:** The Venomous Tentacula is a particularly dangerous plant, which can be found worldwide. It can easily be identified by the numerous spiky, long vines that come out of its mouth. Herbologists are currently at a debate about whether or not these vines have heads on their own as well. The plant is usually green-colored and they feed with Chizfurples and doxies. The Venomous Tentacula uses its long vines to capture its target and then injects a highly venomous substance into their prey, hence the name Venomous Tentacula. From time to time, a specific kind of this plant can also shoot spiky fireballs as well, as an alternative means of attack; however, the plant's vines can easily be severed with a Diffindo. It's also worth noting that that seeds of this plant, which give off a rattling noise at all times, are classified as Class C non-tradable substance. And, while there are several known human deaths caused by this plant, Derwent Shimpling is known for being the only person to ever eat an entire Venomous Tentacula and survive.

**Task Chosen:** Write a story centered on the figurative meaning of the word 'venomous' (spiteful, malignant, and malicious).

**Prompt Used:** (Pairing) Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour

* * *

**Toxic**

* * *

**1)**

"Your family hates me, Bill," Fleur states blandly, successful in her attempt to keep how she really feels out of her voice.

"They don't, Fleur. You're just imagining things," Bill answers. He wonders where this is coming from, as it seems his family has been nothing but welcoming to his fiancée.

"I'm not imagining things," Fleur responds and Bill can hear a hint of frustration and anger in her voice and even if he would have missed it, there was no way to ignore the elongating fingernails.

Fleur rarely lets her inner-Veela show.

"Your family, your father being the only exception, hates me, especially your mother. Matter of fact, I'm sure she's the reason why they hate me."

This statement causes Bill to really pay attention. His mother was not a typical pure-blood, welcoming everyone, blood-status be damned.

"I can prove it to you, too. The next time we go to your home, you will be me and I will be you. I promise that they will show their true colors."

'A happy wife is a happy life,' is the adage he hears his father saying in his mind after he had informed his father of his plans of proposing to the French witch.

"Okay, we will go through with your plan, however, you have to wait at least a month, since it takes that long to prepare Polyjuice."

"That has already been taken care of."

**2)**

Bill can't believe that he's actually going through with Fleur's plan of drinking Polyjuice and spending a day at the Burrow as her.

But as they arrive at the Burrow, Bill remembers the suppressed anger and hurt in Fleur's voice as she tells the man she loves how his family doesn't like her. He doesn't want it to be true and there's a small part of him that is hoping that Fleur is overreacting, that it's just wedding jitters that making her feel unwelcomed in his childhood home.

He inhales and then exhales deeply before knocking on the door.

"Bill," Ginny exclaims, hugging Fleur, thinking she's her older brother. "You didn't have to knock."

"I – I mean, Bill always knocks before entering," Bill answers.

"No one was speaking to you, Phlegm," Ginny says nastily and Bill, in disguise as Fleur, flinches at his youngest sibling's tone.

"Shouldn't you apologize to Fleur," Bill (Fleur) says.

"Why should I? I have never had to before."

"Well, you do now. Apologize, now."

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbles, not sounding contrite at all.

"I accept your apology," Bill (Fleur) says.

"Everyone's out back," Ginny tosses over her shoulder before stomping up the stairs. Bill looks at his fiancée and before he can apologize for his sister's behavior, or admit that maybe Fleur is right, they both jump a little when they hear a bedroom door slam.

"Fleur why didn't you–"

"Shall we go in the backyard and see if they need our help with anything," Fleur interrupts. Without waiting for an answer, Fleur heads to the backyard, Bill following behind her quickly.

**3)**

He had never felt so uncomfortable in his own home before. Of course, he has never come to the Burrow disguised as someone else either, but if anyone would have asked him previous to this particular day was his family rude to guests, he would have answered no.

'I would be wrong,' he quips silently as he finds himself quite isolated from the rest of the Weasley clan.

Part of the reason is that his siblings play Quidditch while his mother cooks Sunday dinner. Although he hears one of the twins ask Hermione if she wants to join them first as a player, then as a score-keeper, no one makes that same offer to Fleur.

He watches Fleur enjoying the game, watches her challenge Harry to perform several flying stunts, the next always more outrageous than the last.

It's in that moment he realizes that he has never seen Fleur fly, let alone play Quidditch and guilt overtakes Bill as he realizes as her fiancé, he should have known this about her.

**4)**

After drinking some pumpkin juice (the dose of Polyjuice was still lingering on his tongue), Bill still disguised as Fleur joins Molly Weasley in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Weasley? I would love to learn how to cook some of Bill's favorite dishes."

"I don't know why you bother."

"Excuse me," Bill half asks, half states.

"You know **exactly** what I'm talking about, Miss Delacour. A pretty, pampered, princess of a witch doesn't know the first thing about being a homemaker, let alone cooking. All you know is how to summon a house elf to do your bidding. I **will not **be sharing any recipes, not even Bill's favorites, with your."

Bill looks at his mother and wonders when did she become so toxic towards his fiancée.

"Mrs. Weasley, what have I ever done to offend you?"

"You accepted William's proposal of marriage. When I imagined my sons and daughters getting married, never did I think they would marry a foreign half-bred tart!"

A gasp from the kitchen door gets both of their attention and when they turn around, Molly quickly begins to stammer out excuses.

Bill leaves his mother's side and stands by his fiancée. As he does, the Polyjuice begins to wear off, causing Molly Weasley to pale. She summons a chair to sit in before she falls due to her knees becoming weak.

**5)**

"What's the meaning of this," Molly shrills and Bill winces at the sharp tone.

"Fleur convinced me to take Polyjuice in order to see for myself how my loving family treats my wife to be. It was a real eye-opener, believe me."

"What lies it has been telling you? That I'm not fawning over her? That this house isn't up to its standard?"

"Fleur is not an 'it,' she's a person and my fiancée, the woman I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with."

"She's French!"

"And we're English, yet that doesn't change the fact that we're all witches and wizards in here, an identity you have attempted to strip away from Fleur because her grandmother's a full-blooded Veela."

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Your brother and his _fiancée_ decided to switch places today by using Polyjuice, Ginny."

"You mean -," Ginny stutters and she pales a little, emphasizing the freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Exactly. The person you called 'Phlegm' was not Fleur, it was me."

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologizes and this time Bill can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You weren't although you said it earlier. The only reason why this apology rings true is because you're apologizing to your brother, not the woman whose name you intentionally mangled out of spite."

Ginny doesn't answer and for the second time, stomps up the stairs and slams her bedroom door.

"Mother, you will apologize to Fleur, right now."

"No Bill, there's no need. She's made her position about me perfectly clear and I don't want her apologizing at your instruction. Let's just go home."

Bill looks at Fleur and he sees that tiredness has settled on her like a heavy cloak. He holds her close and Apparates away.


	35. Competitive Edge

**Muggle Studies Brief Lesson – Muggle Sports:** Just like wizard kind, Muggles have a plethora of sports that they partake in. Naturally, their sports all take place on the ground, or in some cases, within a body of water. Similarly to us, most of their sports are of a competitive nature when played as games, but they can also be participated in primarily for fun. As most sports played by Muggles are physically exerting, they usually require good physical health and may improve this when played long term.

**Task:** For this task, I would like you to write about a Muggle/Muggle-born/Half-blood teaching a non-Muggle affiliated witch or wizard a Muggle sport.

**Prompts Used: **(object) Tennis Skirt, (dialogue) "You whacked me with that on purpose," (word) Effort, (phrase) Out of breath

* * *

**Competitive Edge**

* * *

"Nice legs, Granger," Draco Malfoy says and Hermione barely suppresses the blush that threatens to rise upon her cheeks. The tennis skirt she is wearing is shorter (and fits better) than her uniform skirt. Normally, Hermione wouldn't have worn a skirt as short as the one she is currently wearing. However, during a tennis tournament she played over the summer, she had learned the hard way the consequences of wearing clothing that doesn't fit properly.

Startled by what she thinks is a compliment, she distracts herself by looking at the blonde Slytherin.

'Typical Malfoy,' she thinks to herself, as she eyes the blond Slytherin and recognizes that he is wearing Lactose sports most recent tennis collection.

Hermione wonders if Draco went shopping for the clothing himself or if he had someone familiar with the Muggle world to buy the clothing for him.

Like he's able to hear her thoughts, Draco's states –

"I bought the clothing for myself. I have done my own shopping since I was thirteen years old."

Hermione stammers –

"How did you know what -"

"You're a Griff. Your lot isn't known for having a poker face. Are we going to start playing or what?"

**_~~~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~~~_**

"Are you familiar with the game," Hermione asks as the pair walks towards the grass tennis courts.

"I'm a little familiar. My sport of choice, other than Quidditch, is show jumping."

Hermione's only response is a surprised expression on her face. Clearing her throat in an effort to get back on track, she asks Draco to tell her the object of the game.

"The purpose of the game is to hit a ball over a net within predetermined margins of the court. You want to do so in a way that results in your opponent from not being able to return the ball."

"I see that you have been paying attention in Muggle Studies."

"I'm not one of your idiot friends. I'm capable of paying attention in class without having someone prompting me to do so."

Hermione opens her mouth as if she's going to reprimand Draco for his response, but she changes her mind.

'I was a bit condescending,' she admits to herself that her response, both in wording and tone, was patronizing.

"Which line you have to stay within in order to keep the ball in play and not lose a point," Hermione quizzes Draco instead.

"In a singles match, the inner tram line and if we're playing doubles, the outer tram line," Draco responds, giving the correct answer quickly.

Hermione asks a few more questions ('how do you determine who serves first'; 'what's a double fault') Hermione and Draco reach the court.

"Since we're playing mixed single tennis," Hermione explains, "we will be playing the best out of three sets. Ready to lose Malfoy?"

"You wish," he simply responds.

_**~~~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~~~**_

"I thought you would have the competitive edge in this game, Hermione," Ron yells from the sidelines. "Put some more effort into it!"

What has started as a simple tennis lesson has turned into a competitive tennis match. Hermione is surprised that Draco's just as agile on his feet as he is in the air and she's soon gasping, the long rallies leaving her out of breath.

A second-year Hufflepuff had seen the duo on the tennis court and the word quickly spread, hence the crowd.

"Shut . . . up . . .Ron," she gasps as she and Draco change sides of the tennis court.

Hermione is genuinely surprised at how quickly Draco has picked up the game. While he is still a bit fuzzy on the scoring ("Why is the scoring 15 for one point, 30 for two points and 40 for three points? Wouldn't it be easier if the scoring was exactly one, two, three, etcetera?") and was frustrated on the semantics of serving ("What do you mean it was a fault? The ball went over the net!"), the pale blond has a natural affinity for the sport.

The gathered crowd becomes quiet (someone, probably a Muggle-born, tells them it's impolite to cheer and/or heckle before a serve or while the ball is in play) before Hermione serves to stay in the third and final set.

She commits a double fault, and Draco wins the game.

The crowd is eerily quiet before the usually reserved Slytherins breaks the silence with cheers for their housemate.

"I can't believe she lost," Ron moans as he walks to the court with Harry to speak to Hermione.

Hermione quickly walks over to her friends and let them know that she will meet them in the Gryffindor common room later.

"I have to help Malfoy put the equipment we used away," she explains.

As the crowd disperses, Hermione and Draco silently works side by side, taking down the net and covering the grass court with a tarp, since the weather-witch has predicted rain.

As they walk back towards the castle together, Draco makes a confession.

"I already know how to play tennis."

Hermione stops walking and there's a tangible tension in the air that doesn't bode well for the blond.

"Oww, oww! Stop that!"

"Stop what, Malfoy? I haven't done anything. My racket just slipped from my hand."

"It didn't 'just slip,' you whacked me with that on purpose," Draco says, rubbing his arm.

"You mislead me! You already know how to play tennis!"

"Yes, I do know how to play, but I haven't played tennis in a long time. So when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't pass it up."

"You could have learned to play any other sport."

"True, but none of the other Muggle sports offered interested me. Besides, you're the tennis instructor."

"You're telling me that you signed up to learn tennis because of me?"

"Yes. I already participate in show jumping, fencing, lacrosse, and I even play a little golf."

"How's that possible? They're all Muggle sports!

"You really shouldn't believe everything that you hear about Slytherins in general and my family in particular. Besides, before Quidditch became popular, what do you think witches and wizards did for fun? Play gobstones?"

"We're getting off topic. You said that you signed up for tennis because of me. Why?"

"Because your bodyguards didn't sign up for it and it presented me the perfect chance to be with you without them being right beside you."

This time, Hermione didn't even attempt to fight the blush rising to her cheeks.

"You do know that word of our tennis match is going to spread and it's possible that the professor requests that you pick another sport to learn."

"No problem. You're also teaching taekwondo, correct?"

"Yes."

"If she makes me switch, I'll sign up for that. In the meanwhile, would you consider spending at least part of the day with me the next time we have a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'll think about it, Mal – I mean, Draco. I'll think about it."

A genuine smile lights up Draco's face and Hermione feels slightly giddy as she realizes that her answer is the reason why.

"You really are a good teacher, Hermione. I'll send you an owl later," Draco says and the two go their separate ways, Hermione heading up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower as Draco went below towards the Slytherin dungeons.


	36. Mehndi Night

**Ancient Studies Brief Lesson – Ancient Egypt/ Hieroglyphics:** Hieroglyphic writing is a script consisting of many intricate images and whilst it was beautiful to look at, it was very time-consuming to create. Therefore, it was reserved for the most important texts; the writings decorating tomb and temple walls, and texts recording royal achievements.

**Task Chosen:** Write about something being saved for special and/or important occasions.

* * *

**Mehndi Night**

* * *

"Parvati," Padma sang, "are you ready for tonight?"

"I . . . am. I really am," Parvati answers, amazed that she is sincerely excited about the festivities taking place later that day.

Parvati wasn't a pessimist, but even she had doubts of this day coming, figuring the odds were not in her favor surviving the fight against Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, but she did.

Surviving doesn't mean being untouched by the war and some were more touched by it than others.

"I wish she would come, Padma."

Padma didn't need to ask who 'she' was, knowing Parvati was speaking about her best friend, Lavender Brown.

"Maybe she will change her mind," Padma says, hoping that what she is saying is true.

"She's uncomfortable when she's around a large crowd. If it was just us Hogwarts girls, she would come. However, she knows that all of our cousins are coming, people that she doesn't know and she thinks that she won't be able to control herself."

"Lav should really give herself more credit than she does," Padma says sadly, understanding why Lavender would be wary around people she didn't know.

A heavy silence falls between the Patil twins and Parvati makes an attempt to disperse the somber atmosphere that has invaded the room.

"Shall we go to the venue to see what's been accomplished so far," she asks her sister.

"Yes, for the decorators' sake – if we don't, Mother's will cause them to go crazy with last minute changes."

"Everything would be easier if she would let them use magic," Parvati grouses as they leave the apartment they will no longer share in a few days time.

"She insists on making sure everything is being done by hand. 'It is tradition, and we must not sully tradition by taking shortcuts,'" Padma says, mimicking their mother perfectly.

The Patil twins burst into laughter as the Floo transports them to their destination.

**~~~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~~~**

The banquet room is decorated beautifully and Parvati and Padma cannot find fault with anything.

The walls and ceiling are covered with rich, brilliantly and vividly colored drapes. There's floating candles in vases filled with water and they can even hear the trickling of water from an unseen fountain.

The low circular buffet tables are laden with traditional Indian foods and foods that the twins recognize from many meals at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"How did you accomplish that," Parvati asks her mother as she directs one of the numerous workers putting the finishing touches on the décor.

"I asked that headmistress of yours could a couple of the Hogwarts house elves prepare some dishes for your Mehndi Night and she agreed. They were honored and although I told them that it was okay for them to prepare the dishes using magic, they insisted on preparing everything by hand, no house elf magic involved except for the transport of the food."

Both Parvati and Padma have tears in their eyes after hearing the thoughtfulness of the Hogwarts house elves.

"No crying girls! Go, go! Your friends are waiting for you upstairs in the suite."

Mrs. Patil makes a shooing motion, magically pushing both girls out of the room.

**~~~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~~~**

Even though it has been ten years since they have last been students at Hogwarts, both Parvati and Padma chose their house colors when buying their Anarkali suits for the night's events.

"It's time to party," Parvati exclaims and Padma giggles, glad that her sister is in good spirits. After grabbing their evening bags, they make their exit.

When the elevator opens, a most welcoming sight greets them.

"Lavender . . . ."Parvati whispers before bursting into tears.

"No crying, Parvati – you'll ruin your makeup," Lavender admonishes and with a flick of her wand, Lavender repairs Parvati's make-up.

"Of course I'm crying, you loon. You showed up," she exclaims, sweeping her best friend in a tight hug.

"You're my best friend. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**~~~ 0o0o0o0o0 ~~~**

The twins and Lavender finally make their way to the banquet room, which is filled with the twin's family and friends. They hear Hermione, who is resplendent in a pink and gold Anarkali suit, telling Luna, who is wearing a similar outfit but only in yellow and silver, about what's going to take place.

"Mehndi Night is similar to a hen night and according to historians, the first example of a bachelorette party."

"Still a know-it-all, I see," and Hermione ceases her explanations upon hearing Lavender's voice.

"Lavender," both Hermione and Luna exclaim and the two girls engulf the girl in a hug, glad that Lavender has decided to join the pre-wedding festivities.

Parvati is astonished by the love shown to her by her family and friends. As the henna artists apply the extensive henna patterns on her hands, arms, feet, and legs, they take turns entertaining her and each other.

It's a night filled with song and dance and story-telling, and Parvati enjoys it all. The highlight of her evening, however, is when Lavender bravely shows the scars left by Greyback as she gets her own henna designs applied.

"This night has been perfect. Thank you, Mum," Parvati sniffs, her attempt to hold back her tears unsuccessful.

"I have one more surprise for you," Mrs. Patil says and with a swish of her wand, she applies a stasis spell on only the henna so the stain will last longer.

"Why did she do that," Hermione asks.

"Because I waited until the day before the wedding to get the henna applied. Most modern Indian brides get the majority of their henna applied prior to their Mehndi Night so they can have a deeper stain. Having a deeper stain symbolizes a better marriage and a kinder mother-in-law. However, the downside to that although the stain is deeper, it also decreases the longevity of the stain, which symbolizes how long a bride can avoid housework, after the wedding day."

"So by placing the stasis charm, your mother is ensuring a deeper stain and longevity of the design," Luna says and Parvati nods.

"What a Slytherin thing to do," Hermione says, mirth obvious in her voice.

"Of course it is, as I am a Slytherin alumnus, class of 1977."

All of the Hogwarts graduates, both old and new laughs and the Mehndi Night continues into the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
